A cup of coffee
by Isazu
Summary: Coffee Au. Cam, Kirsten and Jacob work at a coffee shop and Moose practically lives there. I only own the ideas
1. Chapter 1

She honestly like living in new York, the city that never sleep, the only problem is that is called that because of people like her that work the odd hours. Cam used to love her job but since Lindsey quit to follow her dream of becoming an actress in Los Angeles things were out of control to say the least. The owners hire a new girl every week which was the amount of time that took for them to either quit or be fire. Jacob, her manager, promise her and Kirsten that he had a cousin that was going to move to the city at the end of the month and he already talked to her about the job.

The only thing that Cam had to say about that was long live nepotism! , jokes aside she was looking forward for the new girl. Kirsten, the other waitress, was also excited for the new addition and also because Bruce the other waiter was coming back from his vacation. Kirsten and Bruce share an apartment and even though she was excited to have the apartment for herself she was hardly enjoying it with the amount of extra hours she was putting into the coffee shop.

Suddenly a girl push pass her to be closer to the door, the new yorker in Cam wanted to push the girl back but she was so tired that the only movement she manage was to squint her eyes trying to convey the power to make the girl trip, nothing happened….maybe next time. The next stop was hers and the fact that she manage to get out of the train was amazing on its own, now if she could only manage to get out of the station that would be nice. Another train arrive and she was still in the same spot, suddenly Jacob was at her side helping her to move towards the stairs and up to the street. They used to talk and joke about the little things that happened to them in this moments but lately they just went on in silence too tired to even attempt small talk.

Jacob open the door and after working together to get everything ready they look at each sigh and open the door for the public. Just after a second of the door being unlock a guy looking like a zombie with a knit hat a baggy hoodie and pants, he walk to the back of the coffee and start typing furiously in his laptop. Cam and Jacob look at each other was that guy even going to buy some coffee? But before either of them could ask him the door open and two construction workers came in. The rest of the morning was really busy finally 3 pm came and with it Kirsten and the end of her ten hour shift. As soon as Kirsten came in Cam run, well ok maybe only walking fast to hug her.

"I´m so happy to see you" Kirsten laugh at the excitement that Cam convey in her words, she knew how tired she felt because she felt the same. They talk for a little bit while Cam explain how her morning had been but when she mention their first client who actually wasn't technically a client because he didn't buy anything things got weird. Kirsten turned around to see that guy still sitting there and typing like there was no tomorrow, she point at him and Cam finally notice him and her eyes went wide. Jacob came up to them and shook his head "I can't believe he is still here, he didn't drink one cup of coffee all day" he started to move towards the guy but Kirsten put on hand on his chest. "I got it no worries".

She walk towards the guy while Cam and Jacob stood trying to see what was happening, after a moment she turned walk pass them and pick four cups of black coffee and walk back to the table where the guy hand her some money. "Did you just sell him four cups of coffee?" Jacob was shock but this was one of the reasons Kirsten was the best waitress that work there, sure Cam was a close second but still she was the best and everyone in the shop knew it. "You said it like is not what you wanted. Honestly Jacob there is no pleasing you" she finish the sentence with a devilish smirk.

For the first time since she open the coffee shop she look at the stranger and really notice him, she didn't notice that she was staring until she saw him raising his head and look at her, then at Kirsten and Jacob and then back at his compute. She continue to watch him work until Jacob told her that it was time to go, one of the owners were acting as night manager and she was there so they could leave. With one last look at the strange she wave to Kirsten and went on her way.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week was basically just a blur of waking up, getting on and off the subway and going to work, again the subway, etc etc . Also the same guy would come into the coffee shop and not once did he ask for coffee from her he would walk in and type away in his laptop and only buy his four to seven cups of coffee when Kirsten turns started. She try not to feel insulted but she didn't understand what his deal was, Jacob didn't say anything to him because he knew that in the end he was going to buy the coffee and even though it was in Kirsten shift he would make sure not to close his register until she made that sell.

One day when things where pretty much dead in the coffee shop she started to stare at him, wondering what his deal was. She knew he wasn't some guy with no place to go, sure he didn't smell great but one can see that he wasn't dirty, probably the smell came from his clothes more than him, he had enough money for a nice laptop and one time she saw him talking on his cell which was an IPhone 6, yeah money wasn't a main issue for this guy. So why would he choose to spend his days in a coffee shop? He seem young or at least her age so it would be weird if he was working and weirder if he choose to do it from a coffee shop. Maybe he was a hacker oh god maybe that's it he is downloading porn or he is a hacker or a stalker or someone that does shady business on the internet and of course he wouldn't want to do it from his home.

For the next twenty minutes Cam was freaking out, what would happened if the police were tracking that guy and suddenly they would burst into the coffee shop to arrest him. Jacob notice how on edge she was acting so after she told him that he was a hacker he just raise an eyebrow and was about to go talk to the guy when Kirsten enter the dinner. She was smiling typing away on her phone blissfully unaware of the uneasy way Cam was looking at the guy and how Jacob was walking towards him trying to look taller and tougher although he was both already.

Kirsten raise her head to say hi when she notice the scene and stop Jacob in his way, after he told her what was happening she looked at Cam and then at him. She ask Jacob to follow her and the three of them end up behind the bar. "Alright Cam, exactly what made you think that he is a dangerous hacker or any type of hacker?" Cam felt both her friends looking at her expecting some elaborate explanation about how she discover a dangerous hacker just by staring at him, she didn't notice how much time pass while she try to come up with an explanation. "You are kidding me, right?" Jacob seemed piss but she understood it if it wasn't for Kirsten he would probably had accused the guy of doing something illegal.

"Excuse me" the three turned around to see the guy watching them with some bills in his hand, Kirsten didn't miss a beat and took the money while telling him she would bring his coffees to the table. "So little one, you go on sleep and do not under any circumstance see any cop show tonight" Kirsten told Cam and gave her a hug. Jacob and Cam left the coffee shop and decided to go for something to eat, it wasn't unusual for them to this before the madness started.

"So now that we are alone, tell me why did you think that guy was dangerous?" Jacob stare directly at Cam.

"Well, honestly I think I'm sleep deprived so I just let my imagination go on and just…" She didn't know what to say, why did she think that? Maybe because she was dying to know anything about a guy that spend more time that she did in the coffee shop. A guy that didn't talk to anyone except Kirsten and even then he seemed distant, no guy ever acted distant with Kirsten not even Jacob. Cam was lost in thought went she felt drops in her face her first instinct was to look up but they were inside a restaurant then she saw Jacob and he was throwing little drops of soda at her face. "Hey stop that!" she yell and took the glass out of his hand.

"Start paying attention to me and I stop throwing things at you". Things? As in more than one? That is when she notice the fries that were over her side of the table which belong to Jacob. "Ok, so I don't know I think I just find him interesting because we don't know anything about him and he is always there". Jacob put some ketchup on his plate before while nodding at what she said, Cam took that as an encouragement to go on. "I see now that it was far fetch to think that, don't you find him weird? Are you not curious at all about what was his deal?"

"Yes a little but honestly is not like I need to know. I see where you are coming and maybe we should ask him something just to be sure he is not doing anything illegal. We should ask Kirsten to talk to him you know she can make anyone talk" he smirk as if to make his point more clear, Cam just laugh and shook her head. She would love to say that he was wrong but Kirsten had a way with people. A tiny part of her was making a plan to try to get the truth herself, she was the one that was curious about the guy so why not be the one that get the answers.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was a mess to say the least, the alarm didn't go off then she try without success to clean a very noticeable stain in her only "clean" uniform, of course that made her late for her train and the train after that so when she finally made it to the coffee shop Jacob look at her with a mix of relieve and anger. The rest of the morning was very busy but she did find time to try to make conversation with the "guy" of course her only two tries end with him practically dismissing her so yeah she was mad and he was wised not to ask her for coffee because she would probably spit in his.

The second Kirsten enter the coffee shop Cam was out of there, she was mad. Not mad at Kirsten but mad at herself because she knew Kirsten would get all the answers she wanted without a problem and that her attempts were not necessary, her thoughts were interrupted by her cellphone she saw the screen and it was Jacob she ignore the call and went on with her day. This guy was killing her spirit and the only person that could get her off this kind of moods was living on the other side of the country. She got on her train and send him a text telling him how her day was and asking about his.

The second she got out of the train her phone went off, of course he would call her she knew that the moment she send the text but still she couldn't stop smiling. "Hello my big brother, how are you?" her voice sounded foreign even to herself so full of happiness.

Ty laugh and that only made her smile grow. "Say my timing is perfect! I bet you are just walking out of the station ha! I know your route like the palm of my hand" he always was making this kind of comments and they always make her smile because it was his way of telling her that he was always with her.

"Cam what's going on with you?" She took a deep breath if she was being honest she had no clue what was going on with her so she just told him everything from her obscene amount of work to the guy drama. Of course her brother laugh when she told him about the hacker theory but in the end as always he would clear her mind " So you are really into this guy, right?" She scoffed, of course she wasn't into this guy she know nothing about him except he like Kirsten and his hygiene was doubtful. They kept talking for a while and Cam felt all the frustration of the day melting away.

After a well deserve night of sleep she woke up early and prepare herself for the day, she manage to arrive 20 minutes before Jacob to the coffee shop and while waiting she notice the guy was standing there a couple of steps back but today he was there with another guy. Great another mysterious probably rude guy. Jacob arrived and he seemed shock to see her.

"Cam, hi. How are you?" Jacob said while opening the coffee shop

"Great, sorry for yesterday I know I was late but…." Jacob cut her rambling and told her that it was ok, she was more than paying with her extra hours for any lateness. Once again the second Jacob open the door for the clients the guy and now his friend walk through the door. Cam had decided that she was just going to ignore him, if he didn't want to buy coffee from her it was ok as long as Jacob was ok with it. She was preparing her things when she heard someone clearing their throat behind her, she turned around and found the friend of the guy.

"Hi, I'm sorry I just wanted to order" he said with a polite smile and Cam notice then that he was hot. He was tall and skinny but he obviously work out and he smell way better than his friend. She nod and smile while asking him what he wanted and his name to put on his cup. Luke, that was his name, smile and thank her, she couldn't help to follow him with her eyes until he sat with the guy at the usual table. Cam notice the other guy saying something to Luke while looking at her but before she could try to see what was happening a new costumer require her attention.

The rest of the day went on as usual except that she made a point of not looking towards their table while cleaning the other ones. Suddenly it was the end of her shift and Kirsten appear and went straight to Cam who was preparing an order for a large group that had arrived at the coffee shop.

"Hey what happened to you yesterday?" Kirsten stand next to her with her arms cross and a concerned look, Cam ignore the question and ask her to help delivering the orders that were ready while she finished the last ones. After they finish those the guy appear out of nowhere with his money and asking Kirsten for his usual and laughing a little at his own "joke", she smile at him and gave him seven coffees and then Cam notice that not one of them has his name on it. Maybe Kirsten didn't talk to him yesterday after she went home. Finally Kirsten turn to her and repeat her earlier question.

"I was tired, I had a horrible morning with everything that could go wrong going wrong so I just wanted to go home. I'm ok now though I talked to Ty." Everyone that knew Cam understood that for her Ty was the only person that could get her out of any bad mood. Kirsten nod and smile "I'm glad to hear that I was worried specially when Jacob called you and you didn't pick up. So now that we are all here I have some information about our mysterious client". Cam sigh of course she had information that, the three of them move a little so to be closer and then Kirsten started her small briefing.

His name was Alexander the third but he prefer to be called Moose, they all exchange confuse looks but Kirsten continue, he was studying electronic engineering but had this huge paper do by the end of the month and roommate at his dorm was loud and annoying so needed a place to study. Also the library was to quite for his taste so that was why he was there. Now Kirsten turned to Cam and told her that the reason he only bought coffee from her was because he thought there was like a commission on sales and she was so helpful that he didn't want her to lose it. The three of them roll their eyes but let it go although it was a lame reason it was one at least, just then Cam cell ring, it was Ty.

"Hey I'm still at work, I'll call you in twenty" he said ok and she hang up. Jacob and Cam said goodbye to Kirsten and went on their way. She now knew more about the guy, well Moose and at the end it didn't matter how she got the information, now he was no longer a mystery so she could stop obsessing about him. Once she was out of the train she call Ty and told him everything that happened that day.

"So the bright side of your day was that you know more about Moose?" She groan at that, of course her brother would make fun of her for it but yeah it was the bright side of it.

"Yes, but you see the only reason I was happy about that is because now that I know what he is doing he is not longer a mystery and now I can move on with it."

"Lil sis no offense but you have never being able to let go of anything in your life, remember that time I erase your episode of the wild soccer bunch?"

"You erase the end of the season Ty!, I miss it of course I'm mad!" she continue her rambling until she realize his brother was just laughing at her. She groan fine she couldn't let go of things.


	4. Chapter 4

Cam was getting better at ignoring Moose and weirdly enough she is getting to know more about Luke, he usually stayed a couple of hours and seemed to get bored easily so he started to talk to Cam a lot. Apparently Luke wasn't in the same class with Moose he was a filmmaker that had to edit some videos but he was getting tired of doing that all day long so he decided to join Moose at the coffee shop.

Luke told Cam that he was also co-owner of a club and invited her to go one night. The more they talked, the more Cam though he was flirting with her until the day his phone rang and with the biggest smile he told her that it was his girlfriend calling while turning around going outside to take the call. Cam would lie if she didn't admit she was disappointed because he was really cute. However getting to know someone as nice and open like him was always special, his stories usually were full with his friends that were dancers and he promised her that he would show her a short documentary he was doing on them.

One day while she was cleaning their station Cam heard Luke laughing and she smiled, he usually got bored and if she was not available to talk he would either watch funny videos or "bother" Moose. The other boy voice could be heard above Luke's laugh telling him to shut up which only made her smile grew bigger. Suddenly Luke was in front of her telling her to look at his laptop but as soon as she tried to focus on the screen Moose appeared from behind Luke attempting to close it, the first boy being taller only raised it making it impossible for Moose to close it and for Cam to see anything. The boys kept "fighting" until Moose told Luke that he was immature and went to sit again on his usual spot pouting.

Cam looked at Luke, who was still smiling he proceeded to lower the laptop and explained to her that even though Moose loved playing pranks on others, he was not as gracious when he was in the receiving end of them. He then showed her a video of what he explained was the vault, the place where he and his friends live, Moose appeared to be sleeping on the floor when a couple of guys proceed to put shaving cream on his left hand and his right hand on a bowl full of water. It became evident of what the results would be and Cam began to laugh soon joined by Luke neither of them noticing that Moose had come back and was about to close the laptop. Just as Moose woke up in the video and things started to get funnier the real one push Luke to the side and closed the laptop with such force that it went to the front hitting Cam in her chest. Both boys looked at her as she put the laptop on the table and gave Moose a dirty look, she then turned and walked into the employees bathroom so she could massage herself without them watching her. Jacob took the opportunity to tell the boys to either please go back to their table or leave and they nodded and went to their seat.

Later when Cam had gone back to serving clients Luke try to apologize but there were so many people that it was tough for her to hear him although she knew what he wanted to say so she mimic saying ok and smile at him. The boy left the coffee shop that day with an apologetic look on his face making Cam feel a little sorry for him but she wasn't able to tell him that it wasn't his fault. It was the fault of the afro dude that until that point hadn't even try to apologize. Just as she was about to leave for the day Kirsten came in asking her how her day had been, Cam was about to tell her when Moose appeared next to them and asked for his coffees. Kirsten smiled at him and told Cam to please wait for her while she prepared the order, Moose looked at Cam with worry in his eyes and she saw that he was afraid that she was going to tell Kirsten about what happened. He liked Kirsten if there was any doubt about it before it had died at this moment. Cam turned to tell Kirsten that she needed to leave but she would see her tomorrow and smiled so the girl wouldn't ask her anything else.

The next day she arrived at the coffee shop in time and made small talk with Jacob while he opened the door, he told her his cousin would come that Friday and Bruce's vacation were over the next day. Finally, they would have regular hours and everything would be alright with the world. Cam laughed at his excitement, once inside she prepared her station and serve the first customer she noticed that neither Moose nor Luke were in and although she hate to admit it she was a little sad not to see them.

Three hours later she was talking to a regular when the door opened showing Luke and Moose entering the place with a bouquet of flowers and a girl. The girl seemed familiar and when Luke leaned into her signaling to where Cam was standing she notice that their hands were intertwined. Moose went to look for his usual table but it was occupied and to say that the look on his face was funny was an understatement that made Cam's day bright. Luke and the girl walked towards Cam while Moose kept looking side to side trying to find a place to sit in the now full establishment. "Good morning Cam. I wanted to say I'm really sorry for what happened yesterday sometimes I don't think before I do things and I'm sorry you got hurt."

Luke seemed to worry about the way she was going to react to him which was a mystery to Cam because he honestly didn't do anything bad it had been an accident and if someone was supposed to apologize that was Moose who obviously wasn't even there. She told Luke that it was fine, accidents happened and she really appreciate how worry he seemed. He also gave her the flowers and she smiled brightly at him. Then Luke turned and introduce Natalie, his girlfriend who asked Cam if she was ok and told her that even though Luke was sweet, he was a little clumsy with things. They all laughed as Natalie started to tell stories about some of Luke's accidents and he acted offended, then Natalie turned to looked at Moose, who was trying to see if anyone was going to stand up and tol him to come to them but he ignore her.

Natalie walked to where Moose was and tells him something, the boy looked at her with eyes wide open and shooked her head. Luke clear his throat to get Cam´s attention and she turns to look at him. "We both are sorry for what happened yesterday. I know it may seem that I'm the only one but he is too, is just that this paper he has to deliver is a huge percentage of his grade and he needs to A's it. He told his parent about taking another major aside from the one he is already in but they told him they would not pay for it so Moose is trying to get a scholarship. I swear he is a great guy you are just not getting to see who he is in reality."

It was the first time she considers that maybe the guy was just in an intense moment of his life just as she was pondering this Natalie and Moose came closer and he stood before her. "I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I really didn't want you to get hurt it was just that I told Luke not to show anybody that video and then he showed it to someone I don't even know and it piss me off. I should have been more careful about what I did and I apologize for that. Also, I know I haven't been the nicest person to you and for that to I'm sorry."

Cam knew this was a defining moment, this boy that kept appearing in her mind against her wishes was here asking her forgiveness sure the only reason he was doing this was because Natalie had to push him to it but still he apologize. Now it was her turned to respond, should she take this opportunity to tell him off for all the times he was rude to her or should she let everything go and just said she forgive him. Remembering the words of his brother telling her that she wasn't able to let things go she decided that this time she would and so she smiled at him clearly confusing him.

"It's alright. Like I told Luke I'm well aware neither of you meant for me to get hurt yesterday. Now about the rest of the time, yes you have been rude to me and I appreciate your apology." She then offered him her hand, Moose took it and they proceed to shake hands with him.

A small smile appeared on Moose's face. "Thanks. By the way, my name is Moose or at least that is how I prefer to be call."

"Hello, Moose. My name is Camille but I prefer to be call, Cam." The smile on his face grew a little and he told her that he already knew her name because he heard how her friends call her. A table opened in the corner and Cam signal to it, Moose turned and run to it making the rest of the group laugh. Even though they were on speaking terms, he continues to only get his coffees from Kirsten but Cam doesn't mind anymore.

A month later Kirsten had requested a day off and Cam was dying to know what Moose was going to do when after she left Bruce, yes he finally came back from vacations, came in and started serving the coffees. That day she waited with a secret smile on her face "You seemed to be in a good mood day?" Luke's voice came from behind her and she tried but failed to hide her smile. "Well somedays are better than others. Hey isn't it kind of late for you to be here? He fakes hurt putting a hand to his heart while sighing "that was mean Cam. Honestly, you are hurting my feelings. " She laughed at his comment and over the top hands gesture. They talked for a while and Luke kept insisting that Cam joined him and his friends at the club she promised to do it tomorrow because the idea of going on a weekday just made her tired. The bell on the door announced the entrance of Bruce and Cam's eyes went instantly to Moose, he looked confused and Cam wanted to laugh so hard she thought she was going to burst.

She excused herself from Luke and went to hug Bruce and asked him how his vacations went they talked while Cam got ready to leave, after promising to catch up more she said her goodbyes and went on her way laughing at Moose's face. "Hey, Cam wait up."

Luke came running behind her finally catching up to her near the corner and walking with her to the train. They talked about lots of things and he asked her that If she had the time she could go with him to the vault where Natalie was giving a class to some kids from the neighborhood like she usually did two times a week. She looked at her clock and nod it would be nice to see Natalie again and she really didn't need to be anywhere that day, Cam had finally taken all her exams and her week was free aside from her job to do whatever she wanted.

A couple of stations later they got out of the train and walked to an old building if she didn't trust Luke she would have thought he was walking her to and abandon building to kill her. Thankfully the second he opened the massive door the voice of Natalie accompany with music and the laughter of little kids could be heard and Luke smile at her. "Is a great sound to come home to, right?"

She nod and walked inside with him looking at Natalie as she dances and the kids mimic her moves some with more similarity than others. The girl turns to say hello to his boyfriend but sees Cam instead and a huge smiled appear on her face. "Cam! I'm really glad you came. Do you want to join us?"

On the little time they were able to talk Cam had told Natalie about her brother the famous dancer, and to her surprise, the girl freak out because she does know of him. Luke also was excited to hear about her brother and he wonder if maybe when Ty comes to town, he could interview him. Cam spent the rest of the day at the vault helping Natalie teach the kids and getting to know more of Luke's friends.

"You are a natural. If you ever want to come and help I'll be more than glad to have you." A grateful Natalie told Cam while giving her a bottle of water. She nods seriously thinking that this would be something she would enjoy doing daily, there was a reason why she was studying to be a kindergarten teacher after all.

Later that night she was getting ready to leave just after having a quick dinner with the couple when she came face to face or to be more precise face to chest with Moose, so what if she was tiny in comparison with him. The boy seemed shocked to see her and he actually asked what she was doing there, the girl let a quiet sigh go before telling him that Luke brought her there to visit Natalie. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going."

She got out of the building and started her walked to the station wondering if maybe the boy just simply didn't like her and as that thought play in her mind a hand touched her shoulder making her jump. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Is just is late for you to be walking alone to the station, I'll walk with you if that's ok?"

Moose seemed apologetic about the scare and honestly worry about her safety so she just nod and both walked to the station in a comfortable silence. So maybe he doesn't dislike her enough to let her get murder, that's something she thinks. Just as she is going to pass her card to get into the station and say a quick goodbye, he stops her. "I know I keep messing our conversations but again I'm sorry. I'm just out of my element lately."

Cam nods and again tells him is ok, she turns but he stops her making her turned to look at him and he noticed how close he is. He smells better than he ever has in the time that she has known him, is like a mix of the beach and the woods as weird as it sounds, Cam enjoys the smell so much she doesn't realize he is talking to her. "Sorry, what?"

He looks at her and smiled. "I think you need to sleep your work schedule is very rigorous. I was wondering if your friend is ok? She didn't go to work today and I was wondering if everything was fine?"

Moose blushed a little when he noticed Cam was raising an eyebrow at the question. "She asked for a personal day to do some errands. Kirsten is ok and you can see her tomorrow, don't worry."

The boy nod and avoid looking straight at Cam and she took the opportunity to pass her card and get into the station leaving the boy standing awkwardly outside. Her train was entering the station so she shout a goodbye and run to get inside. "Take care, Cam! Thanks and see you tomorrow!"

It was the first time she had a real "conversation" with him and although the main subject was Kirsten she couldn't deny there was something about that boy that didn't let her forget him. She close her eyes and fall asleep on her way home with a smile thinking of what tomorrow would bring her


	5. Chapter 5

Now that Bruce and Maggie, Jacob´s cousin, were working at the coffee shop Cam had asked for a week off and went to see Ty and Nora for his birthday. Brother and sister had a great time and at the end of the week, Ty promised Cam that he would be visiting her soon which made the girl smile, ever since they stopped living together she missed her brother even though he could be somewhat annoying at times they love each other. She flew back to the city on Sunday and went straight to sleep, tomorrow she would be going back to the coffee shop and for the first time in ages, she will be rested for it.

Morning came and she said hello to Jacob while putting on her apron, she noticed that there was no Moose. Jacob turned to tell her about some news but noticed how her eyes wondered around the place trying to see if HE was there and he laugh startling her. "Moose usually comes later now, it seems he has finally finished his paper but he still comes to looked for Kirsten."

Cam nodded and her friend could see a little hurt on the girls face, he knew that she felt something for the afro dude but Jacob couldn't understand why that was. Sure he had in his past felt some kind of attraction for a girl that he didn't quite know but Cam was a level-headed person and the behavior she was showing was definitely out of character for her. The girl turned and asked her friend why was he staring at her like that and he just wave it off and started to tell her a story about what he did while she was away.

Hours later Kirsten came in, she was going to joined Cam on the afternoon shift which was going to be a nice change after having to endure entire days without helped. The bell rang seconds after Kirsten was in and Moose appear a little agitated calling her name, the girl turned and smiled at him excusing herself for not answering before but she was distracted. The boy told her it was ok and walked with her to the counter finally noticing Cam, at last, she smiled at him while saying hello to her friend but only Kirsten answer her.

Kirsten tried to start a conversation with Cam but Moose asked her for coffee "Just wait a sec ok? I want to ask Cam about her trip."

Moose looked confused "What trip? Are you going on a trip?"

Cam breath deeply before telling him that she went on a trip for a week and now he seemed shocked, wasn't she here last week? Moose turned to Kirsten, who was looking at him like she wanted to kick him, to asked for his coffee again. Cam move to the side to talked to another client who was asking her about her vacations while ordering something.

Luke came barging in a couple of minutes later while Kirsten prepared Moose's seven coffees, he tried to tell her he just wanted one but she ignore him. "Camile You are back! I've missed you. Come here give me a hug."

People around started chuckling at how over the top he was acting and Cam was a little embarrass but move forward nonetheless to give him a hug. Ty had told her that the way she described Luke made him think they were a little alike. Cam thought about it and he was right and now with this welcoming, she couldn't stop herself from smiling at the possibility to have someone like her brother so close to her.

"Luke I didn't know you were coming." Moose turned to greet his friend with his tray full of coffees making the other boy snicker. Luke was aware that even though his friend had stopped living at the coffee shop Kirsten still made him buy and an insane amount of coffee, of course, Moose didn't say anything to her because he didn't want to upset her. Luke also knew the girl wanted to see how much would Moose endure before finally speaking up, everyone was sure the only reason he still accepted to pay for everything she charged him was because he like her. Sure many would think that it was mean for her to go along with it when she obviously didn't like him back but she hated the way he treated Cam when her friend obviously like him.

"Yeah, I came to see Cam and deliver a message from Natalie to her." He then turned and walked with Cam to the counter ordering a small coffee so that Jacob wouldn't bother him while talking to his friend. Moose was standing with his tray looking for a table but nothing was available so he followed the others to the counter and tried to talk to Kirsten while Luke and Cam laugh at some picture she was showing them.

For the first time Moose started to notice that Cam and Luke were friends, when did that happen?. He turned to looked at Kirsten but the girl was serving coffee to a couple and talking to them, god she was so beautiful. Moose remembered the first time he had seen her, he was walking to his class one afternoon and she was getting out of the subway. The next part of the story no one will ever know because he didn't want people to call him a stalker, he follow her. Moose walked a couple of steps behind her for little over twenty minutes looking at her trying to come up with some witty line to tell her, he watched her finally go into the coffee shop and then put on an apron and start serving.

The day after he went there but didn't find her, he saw a petite brunette instead. Moose was disappointed not to see his blonde beauty but he could still appreciate how pretty the girl in front of him was. He wondered for a second if maybe he should ask her about the other girl but she seemed busy and Moose honestly didn't know how he would explain why he was looking for the other girl. A week later a huge assignment came his way and after two days of trying to work on it at the library, he decided that it would be better if he used this opportunity to finally meet the girl who invaded his mind.

"Do you want anything else?" Kirsten's voice made him come back from his memories he shook his head and was about to tried to make conversation with her but the girl went to the back office. Moose turned and noticed that Luke was saying goodbye to Cam while the girl was making some coffees for other clients, it was obvious that today wasn't the day he was going to get to ask Kirsten out. He left his coffees on the counter and walked away trying to catch up with his friend. The boys run to the train avoiding as much of the rain that had started pouring as they could laughing at how the city was always surprising them.

In the train, Luke put his earphones on muting the sound around him however the intense look his friend was giving him made him turned to look at Moose and getting his earphones out he ask what was on his mind. "Do you think I'll ever get the opportunity to have a date with Kirsten?"

Luke turned to looked at his friend."Shouldn't you be more concerned about having an actual conversation with her first?"

"We've talked," Moose said looking uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going. He had spoken to Kirsten, sure mainly about the amount coffees he needed to order but he was sure that if giving the chance they would be able to have a great time together.

Finally, two seats were available and both friends sat stretching a little being tall in cramp spaces wasn't fun, suddenly Cam came to his mind he could picture her being entirely comfortable in this small seat. "Moose, I know she is pretty but do you know anything about her?"

An elderly woman walked into the train and Luke stood so she could sit, he put his earphones back and that was the end of the conversation. A couple of stations later he got off the train saying goodbye to Moose leaving the boy to ponder if he actually liked the blonde girl enough to spend all his money on coffees that he didn't even drink. He got out of the train at the next station and took another one to go back to the coffee shop.

Once there he took a deep breath and went in, a quick look around told him that Cam was at the counter but he didn't see Kirsten. Moose walked towards Cam while Kirsten appeared behind the other girl, "Hey, Do you want to go out with me?"

Both girls freeze on the spot, Moose notice that he hadn't been exactly clear with his statement so just in case he made a point of looking at Kirsten. "What do you say, Kirsten? Just tell me when you are available and I'll make it work."

Cam felt awful, for a second she had thought that Moose was talking to her. Sure logic kicked in after he clarified that he was talking to Kirsten, why would he asked her out when he didn't even noticed she was gone for a week. She tuned in and saw that Moose and Kirsten hadn't moved or talked since he asked the girl out. Wow, this was awkward, she proceed to move to the side little by little until she finally made a run for it.

Later that day Kirsten told her that she really didn't like Moose and even though she told him in the nicest way possible that she wasn't up for a date he still invited her to the vault that weekend. Kirsten accepted with the condition that Cam and Jacob would also be attending the club with her and it would not be anything more than a friendly outing. Cam listen to her friend and in her mind started to plan a way to get out of going out with them because she was used to seeing Moose drool for Kirsten while working but she was not going to spend a weekend night watching that.

The next day she went to the vault and joined Natalie for a class with the kids, they finally decided on a schedule in which Cam was going to help her. She had talked to Ty about Natalie's program and he had loved the idea that Cam helped in something like that, he also promised that he would go to see the kids when he visit. Cam ate dinner with the pirates laughing at the silly jokes they made, all of them love her and she wonder why they did give her a chance but the one that occupied her mind didn't.

After dinner one of them walked her to the train and off she went, that weekend they all went to the vault. Cam had a beautiful plan but on Friday Luke had come to the coffee shop and basically told her that if she tried to get out of coming to the vault, he would look for her. So with that lovely thought she went with her friends and to her surprise, she had the best time ever. From her arrival, the pirates were very caring towards her they would invite her drinks, dance with her and made conversation before she even noticed it was pass one and she hadn't seen Kirsten or Jacob since they arrived.

A couple of hours later the club was closing and she finally found her friends, Kirsten looked bored and Jacob was hugging one of the pirate girls with a huge smile on his face. Everyone gather in a circle and Luke started to talk "As a tradition after a successful night, we all make a circle and dance so music please."

The music started and each person began to dance to the rhythm, Cam was usually shy around people but she felt so comfortable with the pirates that she went all out and when her turn to be in the middle of the circle came she impresses everyone. She could hear everyone cheering her on but what made her truly smile was the voices of Kirsten, Jacob, and Luke shouting above the rest saying how amazing she was. After the song ended the three friends said their goodbyes to their new friends. Honestly, she wasn't going to say anything to Moose, however, a few steps before she was out he grab her hand making her stop in her tracks.

"How come you can dance like that?" She looked at him and for the first time she felt like he was actually looking at her. Luke appeared next to them and put a hand on his shoulder giving him a squeeze making the boy let go of her hand.

Jacob interrupted the moment telling her that they needed to go because Kirsten was waiting for them outside, they exchange looks because they both knew Kirsten didn't like to be alone outside at this hour so she must be really mad. Cam turned and said her goodbyes rushing outside with Jacob, Moose stood there seeing them go.

"She was amazing. I never thought she could dance like that." Luke smile at his friend finally he had open his eyes and noticed Cam, he knew the moment he actually pay attention to the little brunette he would fall for her.


	6. Chapter 6

The next week went almost without change for Cam, she would go to work and her days, she now only worked three times a week which was fine with her because it gave her more time to study and help Natalie with her program. However for Jacob and Kirsten things started to change, everything started the next Monday. As usual, Jacob opened the coffee shop with Bruce, the days for each helper change each week, and they were chatting about a basketball game when the door from the coffee shop announced the arrival of their first customers of the day.

To Jacob´s surprise, their first customer was Moose. He did a double take when the tall boy appeared a little cleaner than usual which wasn't exactly hard to do because honestly he usually looked very unclean when he used to come this early before. Did Kirsten lie to him about her schedule? He didn't understand what other reason would bring the boy back to the coffee shop at this hour apparently trying to look more presentable. "Hey man, what's up?"

Moose looked at Jacob and walked his way but he could see that the boy was scanning the coffee shop for someone else, yeah Kirsten must have lied to him about her schedule, poor sucker. The boy told him that he was just passing by which already told Jacob that he was an awful liar, nobody just passes by a coffee shop at 6 am which is way out of their normal root. While Moose kept scanning the coffee shop looking for someone, Kirsten, he started rambling about needing coffee and asking Jacob if he had a good time on Saturday. Taking pity on him, Jacob decided to sell him a small coffee and tell him that he indeed had a great time and was planning to come back someday with some friends.

Of course, at the mention of friends Moose attention focus on him entirely. "That's great. We really survive because of people that tell their friends about the place, we don't have much publicity aside of that and some facebooks posts. So feel free to come with as many friends as you want. Oh, and talking about friends where are the girls?"

Jacob wanted to chuckle that guy was not smooth at all but at least, he had the decency to asked for both his friends and not just say, Kirsten. Last Saturday Jacob had decided that he will talk to Cam about her obvious infatuation with an afro dude, she needed to move on because honestly a guy that couldn't see how amazing she was doesn't deserve to have her affection. The hardest thing about this conversation was going to be having Cam admit that he like Moose first but he was ready to spend as much time as needed on this subject. His train of thought got interrupted when the bell at the door started sounding announcing more people getting into the cafeteria he told Moose that everyone was ok but to excuse him because Bruce needed help with the clients.

Moose tried unsuccessfully to get some more information from Jacob but the guy just ignored him, defeated the boy went out of the coffee shop, at least, this time, it only cost him a coffee to have information. He took a tentative sip and shook his head while walking to a trash can and dumping the cup there, he definitely didn't like coffee.

Later that day Cam went to the vault and had a great time helping Natalie, the girl told her that in two weeks she was going to go out of town to visit her family and ask Cam if she was up to taking charge of the program for that week. Cam hesitate to accept not because she didn't like the idea but because she needed to clear with Jacob that she could take another week of shifts off. Sure they still owe her some time for the amount of extra time she had put in but she didn't like to take this decision without asking her boss first. She told Natalie about her doubts and the girl assured her that it would be ok if she couldn't take the time off, they would close the program for the week but things would go back to normal the next one.

After a quick lunch with Natalie and some of the pirates Hair, the pirate that usually walked her to the train, asked Cam if she wanted to practice with them and she accepted. An hour later she was laughing laying on the floor of the rehearsal room while some of the guys goof around with some moves, she really felt like she was just hanging out with Ty. The end of the rehearsal came and she finally changed into her regular clothes and while walking out of the vault she heard voices coming from the kitchen. Cam was going to walk in to say her goodbyes but then she heard HIS voice and stopped.

Luke and Moose were in the kitchen talking when the first one asked the other why did he look so tired. " I went to the coffee shop earlier today but only Jacob was there. I tried to ask her about the others but he was busy, I thought she had a shift today."

Cam didn't stay to hear more, of course, Moose had gone to looked for Kirsten she had to give it to her friend she was sending clear signals that she didn't want anything to do with him. Everyone knew their schedule for the next week on Friday so the girl lied to him and he had proof yet again how interested he was in trying to be with her. She moved to open the door of the vault and found herself admitting what everyone else kept telling her or, at least, hinting at her, she like Moose.

With a heavy sighed she went on her way to class and spend the rest of her day trying to map a strategy to make her mind stop thinking about a guy who obviously had his in someone else. Agh if only the girl he liked was annoying but hey Kirsten was awesome so at least he had good taste.

Back at the vault, Luke notice how his friend wasn't mentioning Kirsten by name but he seemed to be talking about someone who worked at the coffee shop so he can only assume one thing. Moose was finally starting to pay attention to Cam and that brought a huge smile on his face, he knew those two were going to be the cutest couple ever!. Yes, Natalie made fun of him when he told what he thought of his friends but he couldn't contain his excitement however he needed to play it cool. "So Kirsten wasn't at work today, maybe tomorrow then."

Moose turned to looked at him with a confused look in his eyes and then his demeanor changed and he seemed to be blushing a little. "I.. I was actually talking about Cam. I know Kirsten schedule I asked her on Saturday before well before everything went to hell."

Luke knew that something had happened on Saturday when the blonde girl had fled the vault without her friends choosing to wait outside in the rain rather than inside with his friend. He decided that this was his opening to know what had happened that day and so he ask Moose. His friend hit his head on the table a couple of times before answering him. Apparently, he had tried to show Kirsten how amazing he thought she was attending to her every need but as the night run its course it was clear that she just wasn't interested in him at all.

After he tried to show off his moves the girl ask him for a drink and promptly disappear he finally found her talking to some guy who he thought she was flirting with. So he basically, storm where they were and proceed to make an ass out of himself because it was ok if she wasn't interested in him, well it wasn't but he could get over it. However, it was another thing that she actually took the opportunity to flirt with some random guy, she should, at least, try to be pleasant and wait until another day to try to go out with someone.

Now after he made a speech about this to Kirsten in front of everybody that surrounded them the guy she was talking to proceed to introduce himself as her cousin and with a sardonic smile he shook Moose's hand and then give Kirsten a peck and told her he would see her soon. Moose turned alarmed and ashamed to looked at Kirsten but she just held her hand up telling him to stop and move pass him.

Luke sat in front of Moose looking shocked for what his friend just told him, of course, the girl was mad at his friend and, to be honest, he was dense if he ever thought that he could sway Kirsten to like him. Of course, he value his friend and knew that the right girl would realize his value, cof cof Cam, but Kirsten had been very frontal about her feelings about his friend and she couldn't fault her for Moose choosing to ignore what she did and said to him.

"So I went there trying to apologize. I know she is not going to listen to me but I was wondering if Cam could help me." At this Luke raise his eyebrow in annoyment, he wish his friend was kidding but knowing him she was sure that it wasn't the case.

"You meant to tell me that you are going to ask Cam, the girl that you don't even say hello too, to help you with a situation that I'm sure is going to be tough." Moose looked, at least, a little ashamed but Luke was certain that it wouldn't stop him from trying to go ahead with his plan. He told his friend that he should really understand that this situation with Kirsten wasn't anything more than infatuation.

With that last thought, he left his friend to think and went on his way to look for his girlfriend, he was really glad that he was able to found someone as wonderful as Nat and he hope his friend didn't miss the chance to have his own happy ending.

The rest of the week Moose would go into the cafeteria when he knew Kirsten wasn't there to look for Cam and Jacob noticed and told Kirsten about. The girl share with him what had happened and both of them wonder if maybe the afro dude would now understand that Cam was the right choice for him, although they really hope for something better for their friend. However, when Moose finally got the chance to speak to Cam Jacob overhead the boy telling her that he needed her help to win Kirsten back, which proof that he was delusional, and it pained him to see the expression on his friends face.

Cam agree to talk to Kirsten which earned her a hug from the boy but the moment he let go, Jacob, notice that Moose seemed a little out of place and was he maybe blushing? On the other hand, Cam's demeanor didn't change at all which Jacob found weird so the moment Moose was out of the coffee shop he corned Cam and asked her if she was ok.

The girl told him that she preferred to talk later and when they close the coffee shop that day both friends went to a little dinner and settle down. Jacob listened to his friend telling him how she finally realize that she like afro dude but she was not going to feed her wishes because time and time again she was proof that Moose wasn't interested in her. Jacob and Cam talked for a while and he told her that she didn't need to speak to Kirsten about him, let the dumb one ask for forgiveness alone and especially let Kirsten destroy him.

Even though Jacob had to work early the next day he went with Cam to her apartment and spent the rest of the night watching movies and pigging out. The next day Kirsten and Jacob talked about what would they need to do to help Cam, so Kirsten waited for her friend to mention Moose and when she did she told her flat out that she was not interested in him at all. As a favor to Cam though she would not hold against him the way he acted at the party as much as she wish to insult him. With that settled Cam sent a text to Natalie asking her to tell Moose she already had talked to Kirsten and he was clear to look for her.

Moose came that day and apologize to a non-interested Kirsten and thank Cam for her help only to be dismissed by her. That really stir a nerve on the boy that started to wonder what exactly was going on with the girl, sure he wasn't dumb enough not notice that she, at least, seemed always ready to have a conversation with him but today the spark or desire wasn't there. When he tune in again, he noticed that the door of the coffee shop was closing and Cam was nowhere to be found Moose turned to look at Kirsten, who was talking to some clients and if she noticed that he was looking at her she made no motion to acknowledge the situation.

Moose nod once and went outside before the girl in question decided to charge him for some insane amount of coffees he knew he would pay without hesitation. At the street he looked both ways trying to figure out where the petite brunette could have gone but he couldn't see it anywhere and that made him laughed. Of course, he couldn't see her she was tiny and she could get lost in a city like this and then suddenly a thought invaded his mind, what if the reason he didn't see her was because something happened to her.

He started to walk towards the train station hoping to find her and then he found himself walking faster and then he looked up and thought he saw her and run the rest of the way there. Moose went up the stairs to the train two at the time and went he was there he looked at the girl he thought was Cam but she wasn't and he felt sad. The train arrived and he got in wondering why exactly he felt like that, he shook his head put his headphones on and look at the window hoping to understand himself.

By the end of the week, Jacob was freaking out Moose kept coming every single day looking for either Cam or for Kirsten. He tried to make conversation with both of them but both of the girls were acting pretty similar towards him although Cam was still nicer than Kirsten she was now distant and she rather clean tables and chairs that continue a conversation with him, he didn't quite understand why would that be until one night. On Sunday while Moose ponder where did he exactly went wrong with his choices that he felt so out of touch with reality now, sure he had blown things out with Kirsten on Saturday although now he wondered if maybe he had done it earlier.

Natalie came into the room and saw her friend looking lost and she sighed even though he love Moose with all her heart sometimes he just wish to strangle him. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just thinking you know" He put his head on her shoulder and she stroke his hair encouraging him to tell her what was in his mind and so he did. For the next half hour he poor his mind and heart out to her and she listen closely nodding and making small comments to prompt him to tell her more. By the end of the conversation, the girl looked at Moose and told him that he honestly was acting like a moron he was so fixated on Kirsten or rather an idea of Kirsten that he was acting unlike himself.

"You are messing with other peoples life Moose, Kirsten has been very direct in telling you that she doesn't want anything to do with you at least not in a romantic way. Now this idea that Cam is acting weird with you without any reason at all is entirely wrong, you have been ignoring her this entire time. She is a great girl Moose and your longest conversation with her have been you asking her to help you out with Kirsten so how about you give the girl a break and let her ignore the moron that only talks to her to ask favors." With that last thought, she stood and went on her way leaving a humiliated Moose that wished to get back in time and, at least, be decent to the little brunette.

He stopped going to the cafeteria for two weeks after that and to his surprise the only girl that he really miss seeing was Cam, he would walk on campus and found himself wondering what was Cam doing, he knew for the rest of the pirates that she had been helping Natalie with her program. Everyone kept saying how amazing she was not only dancing but with the kids, he also noticed that some of the pirates joked about that more than one of them were falling for her. On the week that Natalie went to visit her parents he found himself walking into the vault and listening to her laugh, he remembered it from the time she was telling Luke about her trip.

Not sure if he was welcome he went into the little area where Natalie usually had her classes and saw the brunette teaching some moves to the kids while smiling. He couldn't stop himself and walk in the little studio and when the kids notice his presence they run to hug him, he too used to help Natalie sometimes. Moose raise his head to say hi to Cam and notice that the girl even though didn't look mad didn't particularly look happy to see him either however when the kids ask her if Moose could stay to practice with them she smile and told them that if he was ok with it she was too. An hour later he found himself dancing with the petite brunette as requested by the entire class and having a great time, when the time to finish the class came all the kids pick their stuff up and he walked them to the door leaving Cam to change. When the last kid was picked up he turned to go back to see Cam when he saw her walking towards the door with Hair laughing at something he was saying, with a quick way she said goodbye to him giving him no chance to talk before walking out with his friend towards the train station.

He run back to get his things and then double time it to the train station and found them going up the stairs while talking animatedly about a movie they went to see together, moose wonder when exactly that had happened but decided to let it go. He clear his throat getting their attention and telling Hair that he was going to walk Cam the rest of the way which was two more steps and the train, his friend looked at him funny but shrug at the end and said his goodbyes to Cam. The girl swapped her card and went into the station first but he caught up easily inside the train she just went in, at this hour there were plenty of seats available so he just followed her and they both sat in silence.

Cam turned to him and told him that she was surprised to see that he was taking the same train she was and then he noticed that it was the wrong train for him but he was not going to tell her that, he would later walk the five blocks he needed to get to his place. The conversation was awkward at best but he made a point of apologizing to her for the way he had acted in the past and saw the look of uncertainty she was giving him. Of course, she wasn't sure to believe each time he had apologized was either because Nat force him to or he wanted something from her.

By the time she got out of the train, he had offered to walk her home but she said no, they were in better terms and she told him that if he went by the vault, tomorrow, she would be glad to welcome him to her class again. He promised to be there and she went away he really wanted to ask for her number just so he would know that she got home safely but it things were ok now and he didn't want to ruin that. Hey who knows maybe tomorro he would ask her for her number and maybe she would actually give it to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Whyyyyy? Why did things like this happen to him? After he had promised Cam that he would join her in class today, he had overslept which made him late for his lab time and now he found himself having to stay extra time to made up for the time he had lost. Later he decided to go to the vault but she wasn't there, actually, nobody was there which he found particularly strange in the time he knew the pirates the vault had only been empty when a battle was taking place.

He walked towards a couch that was usually litter by clothes and shoes from all of them and took a nap. The first scene in front of his eyes was the first time he saw Kirsten but this time, he could see himself following the girl and he was glad he never mention that to anybody because boy did he look creepy walking behind the girl for several blocks. Once she went to the cafeteria, he saw himself watching her from outside and living but this was a dream so he decided to go in and see what would have happened if had done that the first time he lay eyes on her.

Walking straight to the counter he went and asked her for a small cup of coffee and she smiled at him asking him if he wanted anything else. Again with the assurance, this was just a dream, he decided to turn on the charm so he started to flirt with her and even though she didn't particularly seemed to be open to something she did appear to find him charming. While talking to her she told him that he should drink his coffee before it got cold he reluctantly did and fight the urge to spit it out, it tasted awful. The conversation came to a lol but he managed to get her to tell him her name and even joke about how the next step would be for her to give him her number, she chuckle at that comment but Moose saw that the girl didn't exactly deny the possibility.

Happy with the outcome and seeing that she needed to get back to work he made his way out the coffee shop just to found himself walking in the same place but in what he remember was the scene he saw the next day so he changed what he'd done in reality and went in greeting Cam, who smiled at him with such warm that he actually felt something warm on his chest. Even though she was busy, he decided to wait to try to talk to her, maybe, this time, he could establish an early friendship with her that would give him some inside about Kirsten. The brunette finished serving her clients and turned to look at him with a confused look asking him if he needed something else and he noticed that the entire time he had been staring at her and he felt himself blushing.

Cam smiled at him and asked him if this was the first time he came into the coffee shop because she was good with faces and she didn't remember seeing him there before. With that, they started a long and comfortable conversation that was only interrupted when she needed to attend to other customers, he used each opportunity to see how everyone seemed to know her and were kind to her. There was this guy that he remember seeing when he used to visit the coffee shop every day that even flirt a little with her making the brunette blush and he found himself thinking that he didn't trust that guy he definitely looked like someone that had nothing good to offer Cam.

When she came back to continue their conversation she asked him why was he looking at that guy with that grim expression and Moose dismiss the question telling her that he just seemed familiar. Cam nodded once and asked him if he wanted another cup of coffee, it was then that he noticed that for the first time in his life he had finished a cup coffee. Even in a dream that had never happened but then he noticed that he was shaking a little after a while it stopped just to happen again and again until he woke up.

Once awake he didn't have time to think about his dreams because his cell was vibrating non-stop he lazily pick it up and noticed then that he had many missed calls and text from the pirates wondering where he was, and then it hit him. They had a battle on the other side of the city, he had completely forgotten about that and there was no way he was going to make before the end but still he grab his things and run all the way to the train once inside he texted them that he was on his way.

By the time he arrived only Luke was there waiting for him, the rest of pirates had gone back to the vault to celebrate. "I know your cell doesn't have the best signal so I knew that you were not going to get all the text that we send telling you to go back to the vault."

Moose took his phone from his pocket and noticed the texts and pics that were shared on their chat and sighed. "I'm sorry that you had to stay and I'm really sorry I forgot about the battle it won't happened again. I promise to be here for the next one."

Luke stood up and walked toward his friend with a calm expression. "No need to apologize, we know Uni is a priority for you as it should be. Now come on, I promised the rest of the guys that we would pick some food and Hair must be waiting for us at the station."

"I didn't see him when I came." Moose found it weird that if his friend had stayed at the station for him, he missed him so easily but then Luke explained what he meant. Hair had taken Cam home and was going to come back to this station so they could all go for food together. Once at the station, they saw Hair getting out of the train and together they waited for one to go back while the guys told Moose about the great battle he missed.

He tried to stay focus on what they were telling him but his mind was going back to Hair walking Cam home maybe Luke exaggerated and he just stayed on the train like he did. "Did you actually walk Cam to her apartment?"

Both boys that had been in the middle of a very elaborate description of the other crews moves stop talking and look at Moose smirking and after exchanging looks, Hair answered him. "Yes, I walked her right to her apartment. And I have to say is a very nice place."

Without missing a bit, Hair went on to describe back the moves of the other crew giving Moose no chance to asked more question except that he once again cut them off and so he did. "So you actually saw her apartment? You didn't just say goodbye to her on the train and she went alone the rest of the way?."

Hair tried without success to maintained a serious demeanor. "We got out of the train together we walked together to her apartment, and then I asked for a glass of water. After that, we said our goodbyes and I came to meet you guys. Any other questions?"

"Did she know that you were planning to walk her to the apartment or did you asked her first?"

Now Luke understood a little more about the fixation of his friend with Hair walking Cam back to her apartment, probably at some point he had tried to walk Cam to her apartment and she told him no. However, he couldn't fault the girl from that, for what he could see Cam was trying to move on from her crush with Moose. He tuned back in the conversation just to hear Hair telling Moose that he was not going to tell him Cam's address if he wanted to know that he should ask her instead of him."Honestly, this questioning is annoying, to say the least, so quit it."

They arrived at their station and Luke told Moose to go on to the vault while he and Hair went to buy some food for the rest. Once he was gone the other two walked towards a Chinese restaurant that they knew was cheap and made an order for all of them and while waiting they discuss the way their friend was behaving. "So now he likes Cam? Because yesterday, he was still obsessed with Kirsten and today he wanted to dissect the way I walk Cam home. I'm just saying Luke, sorry I know he is your best friend but he is losing it."

The way Hair express his thought completely honest with no filter was one of the reasons why you either like the guy or you didn't like him, there was no middle ground with him and Luke like him more for that. "Look I think you are right, he is not really handling things the right way. However, I know for a fact that he hasn't let go of the idea of Kirsten and I swear at some point that girl is going to hit him or something. However, you have to admit that once you get to know Cam you like her because she has such an amazing personality and she is also pretty. So now Moose is looking at her for the first time and he is noticing that there is this pretty amazing girl here that actually share his interests."

"Fine I get it, the moron is opening his eyes but are you not worry about her, though. We all know she likes him, even I know that and I've only seen them interact once. So if he is going to be acting this way he'll probably get her hopes up and that's just not right, she doesn't deserve that from him." The door from the kitchen open and a dude came bringing them their food so they made their way back to the vault chatting about if they should do something to help their friends.

Moose wasn't able to go to the vault at all the rest of the week but he did manage to go to the coffee shop to talked to Kirsten, after his dream he was sure that he knew what went wrong between them and was ready to fix it. The girl, on the other hand, didn't seem to be ok with him trying to flirt with her and destroy any attempt at making a move on her. The next Monday he went to the vault again and tried to talk to Nat about his dreams but the girl just told him that he needed to open his eyes and move on.

He followed her inside and saw that Cam was saying goodbyes to the kids already Nat walked to her and they shared a hug and started to talk while the kids run to Moose cheering for him to dance with them. He agreed and began to dance and have mini battles with the kids by the time he stopped even Natalie was gone, so he once again walk the kids outside and waited for them to be picked up. The next time he saw Cam was at the coffee shop, he went to talk to Kirsten yet again and saw the brunette sitting at one table talking to the blonde girl. Moose walked to the table and said hello to both girls making them realize his presence Kirsten said a quick hello and told him that he would be back with his coffees and he sighed.

"She keeps making me buy an insane amount of coffee." Cam nod but she seemed uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was taking, of course, Kirsten overcharge him with the coffees but he really was getting annoying with the poor girl. Moose continue his rant about the coffee and how he was afraid to say something to her because their relationship was in a very rocky state, he was so focused in his speech that he missed Cam rolling her eyes.

Kirsten appeared with Jacob with two trays full of coffees, Cam did a quick count and it seemed that she was selling him twenty coffees now. Cam shook her head while Moose tried to explain that he didn't order that amount of coffee but stopped the second Kirsten looked at him daring him to say something and he just gave her his card and the girl walked away triumphally. He turned to said something to Cam but found her packing her stuff. "Are you leaving already? I thought we could talk for a while, the coffee is on me."

She smiled at his joke but told him that she needed to go to class and wish him a good day. He resigned himself to drink alone and then he notice that nineteen of the twenty cups were empty, of course, they stopped serving him coffee when they noticed he never drink any. Moose found the one that was full and read the message that told him that if he wanted they could refill that cup nineteen times for him, one sip later he was dumping the coffee and the cup in the trash can and leaving the coffee shop.

Fine he would move on, his dream was trash he walked to the train found a seat and close his eyes, he took out his phone and earphones and began to search for a song that could numb his mind. Without even noticing he fall asleep and he found himself at the coffee shop again but again he was looking at a scene he was already in however, this time, he didn't recognize it. His other self-was talking with Kirsten and he seemed happy and they were even joking suddenly the door open and Cam came in and when his dream self saw her, he smile and went to hug her and gave her a quick peck making the girl blush.

He felt himself fall to the ground and suddenly he was awake and realize he had fallen out of his seat and the people around him were looking at him chuckling, he stood up and went to sit again but this time, he couldn't sleep. What was going on with him and the petite brunette?


	8. Chapter 8

Being brave was not Moose´s strong suit that's not to say that he was a coward because he wasn't. If any of his friends ever needed backup, he was there no questions ask, ok maybe some questions because explanations were helpful but he was there. However, when his feelings were on the line, his bravado went to the floor that was one of the reasons he didn't follow Kirsten inside the coffee shop that first day when he saw her.

He spent the next month avoiding the girl that was in a way forcing her way into his dreams, Moose didn't even mention this to any of his friends fearing what they would think of him. He knew that they liked Cam like one of their own so they would be very protective of her and the only thing that he had to offer for now was a confuse mind and heart about where he stand in relation with her.

On one hand he couldn't deny that he like the girl, she was pretty and easy going for what he saw in the way she acted with all the people around her. Also, the Cam in his dreams always made him feel like he matter to her. Yes, he had continued to dream about her. However, he didn't kiss her again they would just talk for what seem hours about dumb things but he felt wonderful when he woke the next day and his good mood usually stayed with him the rest of the day. Now, he also dreamed with Kirsten and they would always flirt but things never went past that and even when he tried to have conversations with her like the one he had with Cam it wouldn't go beyond the flirting.

The only explanation he found to these was that he heard more things about Cam from conversations over the vault with the other pirates so he had that to go on in his mind than from Kirsten. Nobody at the vault usually saw the blonde girl so of course there was no talked about her and he was inclined to think that those talks were also the reason why Cam was more present in his mind those past days.

After class on Friday, he went out with some friends to a new bar that had opened a week ago and was from the cousins of Cable, another pirate, and from what everyone was saying it was unbelievable. The Pirates were co-owners so that would be a plus to their earnings, Luke was excellent at businesses and was always looking for ways to improve their incomes so the guys would be free to follow their dreams.

Moose walked in and while looking around for a table to go, someone, came behind him and turning him around and hugging him. "Dude you came!. I thought you had exams next week, come on we have a couple of tables in the back."

Cable was one of the tallest pirates and he was pretty hard to miss in any place due not only to that but to his personality. Moose told his friend to follow him and soon he found himself in front of three tables full of people he knew and some that he didn't expect to see here. All the guys say hi telling him that they were happy to see him, he then made eye contact with his blonde dream girl and she nodded her head as a greeting and went on to talked with the rest of her table. If she was there, he could only assume that Cam would be here but he didn't see the girl or Jacob so they would probably come later after closing the coffee shop.

He sat at another table with his friends but he would keep looking back to where Kirsten was sitting. "Dude you have to stop looking at that girl so much. Just go there and talk to her if you are so interested in her."

Moose turned to see Justin, his best friend from Uni, looking at him with an annoyed look on his face while sipping his beer. He tried to explain that it was a little more complicated than just standing and talking to a girl he had history with that girl, at that point Justin told him that he didn't. What he had was a severe obsession with that girl and if he ever wanted to move on from that he should, at least, see if there was something there or not. Although his friend even though would love for him to have a chance with his "dream" girl he was sure that the girl had already told him what she thought of him.

Realising a long breath he didn't know he had been holding he empty his beer and proceed to walked towards Kirsten and asked if they could go outside for a moment to talk, he noticed that she didn't want but she agree. Once outside he told her that he like her, pouring his "heart" out of her telling her that he had like her from the moment she saw her on the street. Kirsten looked confused but that he didn't give her a chance to ask anything and went on to tell her that he really wanted to have a real chance with her.

For a moment there he thought that she was going to give it to him because she didn't seem mad or grossed out but then the hit came. She appreciated his feelings but she didn't feel like that and she was not going to go out with him just to show something that she had made clear at several opportunities before. Kirsten asked him if he wanted to go inside but he shooked his head she wondered if maybe she should stay with him but she was afraid he would read more into this and went inside planning to tell one of his friends to come look for him.

Moose went to lean on the wall trying to think what should he do next now that she openly told him what he had suspected all along, suddenly someone was at his side. "Hey, are you feeling ok?"

Of course, it was Cam and she looked concerned about him and he wonder for a second if maybe he was in a dream but he was never this sad in a dream where the girls also Jacob appeared was standing now in front of him looking at him with a concern expression. "I'm all right don't worry."

The door from the bar opened and Justin appeared looking side to side until his eyes found them and he made his way towards them and did a double take when he saw Cam. "Hey Cam"

Cam looked at Justin and smiled and move to hug him and Moose felt awful. What was going on here? Hello friend here feeling like someone stab him in the heart here. Justin said something to Cam and then both of them turned to look at Moose asking him if he rather leave or stayed?

He honestly didn't know what to do, part of him wasn't ready to go inside and see Kirsten again knowing full well that he had to come to terms that every scenario he ever imagine with her was never going to happened and also why he was feeling better about that so quickly. The other side was wondering how exactly did Justin and Cam knew each other and if he decided not to go into the bar would they go inside without him. He dismissed that idea quickly, Justin would never leave him and the way Cam had reacted to seen him sad made him think that she wouldn't either.

"Could you please go get my stuff I really don't want to stay." He finally decided that it was best if he called it a night, Justin nod and motioning Cam to go with him they went on their way. What is going on here? Moose didn't understand what just happened did they leave him here alone? What did she need to go in with him?

"Are you sure you are ok?" Again he was made aware of Jacob's presence and he sighed, how did he keep forgetting he was there. He told him again that he was fine but at the sceptical look, Jacob gave him he decided to tell him that he had talked with Kirsten and that they were over.

Jacob looked at him funny but let him be, for a second Moose thought the boy was going to correct him about his relationship with Kirsten but he let it go and even told him that he was sorry but things would get better. Moose ponder if asking Jacob about the relationship between Cam and Justin but he wasn't sure that it would be well received since he just said he had a relationship with Kirsten which thinking back he didn't.

After what seemed hours but probably only was twenty minutes Justin came out of the bar with Moose's backup and jacket. "Sorry man. Josh and Tyler are also coming we can go to another bar if you want."

Just a second after saying that both boys came laughing out of the bar and declare that they should do a video game night, they introduced themselves to Jacob and told him that he should join them. He hesitate but agree and getting out his cell he quickly text something and put it back in his pocket, the five guys started found themselves in the guys apartment twenty minutes later ready to have a great night. Moose was waiting for the opportunity to corner Justin and asked him about Cam but he was never alone with him there were always someone else in the room or even when asked him to go to the kitchen Jacob followed them because he wanted to drink something.

Moose finally doze off at some point during the third lap of Mario Kart and woke up the next day alone in the living room of his friend's apartment, he went into Tyler´s room and wrote a note thanking them for last night. He was lucky to have this amazing group of friends that were up to cheer him up over having a fun night out, the second he was out of the apartment he dialed Justin but got sent to voicemail immediately.

He walked a couple of blocks and got on the subway on his way to his friend house, he really needed to know how he knew Cam and why exactly did they seemed so cozy with each other. When he finally arrive he ring the bell but nobody open to his luck a girl was getting out of the building and he was able to get in that way. He banged on his friend door for what felt like hours until the boy in the apartment behind him asked him to stop, Moose apologized but explained that his friend wasn't answering so he must have been asleep.

The guy shook his head and told Moose that when he was coming in an hour ago, he saw Justin getting out of the building with a girl so he was definitely not home. "Could you describe the girl please?"

"No" that was the last thing the guy said before closing his door on Moose's face leaving the boy to wonder if maybe Justin went out with Cam. No, that wasn't possible Justin never mention Cam before, right?. Later that day after calling Justin for hours he went back to his friend apartment but this time, he didn't have the luck of someone coming out so he just sat on the steps in front waiting.

His phone rang and he picked it up without looking and the voice of Luke fill his ears and then he remembered that today he had another battle with his friends. He cursed and told Luke that he was on his way, Moose ran all the way to the subway and managed to get to the battle before it ended but he wasn't able to join the pirates on their last stand. This time, they lost and he felt terrible for his friends that were always ready to help him and he kept disappointing.

Moose apologized to all of them but they told him it was ok but he should probably put some alarms on his phone just to prevent this from happening the next day again when they had another one. Moose went back wit them to rehearse and decided to quit acting like an ass to everybody and focused on the battle, with that thought he decided to spend the weekend there and turned off his phone so he wouldn't be tempted to call Justin again.

On Monday Came went to the coffee shop to find Justin waiting for her making her smiled, she had missed her old friend. When they were little Justin was one of Cam's best friend they were inseparable until Justin's dad, who was in the army, was relocated and the entire family move away. For years, they tried to stay in contact but with every time that Justin moved they finally touch until that night at the bar where they exchanged numbers and promised to see each other on Monday when Cam had a shift at the coffee shop. "Hey Camy, what's up?"

They spent the rest of Cam's shift catching up with each other, Justin would help Cam with orders, he used to work at a coffee when he was younger so he knew how to worked the machines. Jacob was happy that Cam had helped and also had someone who could get her mind out of the afro boy. "So Ty and Nora move, but I stayed at the apartment so I get to live alone which he doesn't like much but I like it that way."

"Well if you ever decide that you want a roommate I'm totally in, I love your grandma's apartment it was awesome. Also, you know that Ty would be cool with me living with you since he threatened me to never wrong you from when I was 3." They laughed at that but Cam was sure that Ty wouldn't like her living with any boy no matter how much he trust them although Justin would be the only one that would come close if it ever comes to that.

After their shift, the two of them went to Justin's apartment so that Cam could see the place and order in when the bell rang he opened the door to found not only the delivery guy but Moose standing outside his door. Justin told his friend to come in and paid the delivery guy when he came inside he found Moose standing in the middle of his living room/kitchen looking at Cam, who was still unaware of his presence. Before he could ask his friend why was he there Cam turned and gasp when he saw Moose, Justin notice how tense they seemed with each other and suggested that they sit to eat before the food would get cold.

Justin finally understood why Moose was acting weirder than normal, he now remembered Moose mentioning some girl that also worked with Kirsten in some random conversations but he usually never said more than that about her. Of course, the girl was Cam but the way he was looking at her make him think that there was more there than what his friend told him. Just to help his friend peace of mind Justin introduced Cam as his best childhood friend and he saw Moose visibly relax, and to help Cam get out of her shock to see the guy that he now notice she like he started calling her nicknames she used to tell her when they were kids.

His plan worked and the brunette began to answer him and they were laughing in no time, Moose would try to join but it seemed force however they had a great time nonetheless. When the time came for Cam to go home, Justin told Moose that he was going to take Cam home and added that if he wanted to stay he would be back, however, Moose had another plan. He offered to take Cam home and didn't stopped pushing the matter until the girl agree, both of them said their goodbyes to Justin and went on their way.

On the train back to her house, Cam asked Moose how he met Justin and he then listen to him talked about not only that time but several stories that made her laughed. Her station came and she went to say goodbye to Moose but he told her that he was going to walked her home and with a small smile she agreed. Cam's mood change drastically after Moose decided to talk about what had happened with Kirsten at the bar describing the situation as the end of their relationship. Cam wonder if that was the only reason why he was so pleasant with her, now that his precious Kirsten was out he decided to talk to her that seemed weird. Her suspicious turned into reality when outside her building Moose started to tell her that now that Kirsten was out of the picture he could see things clearer, he told her she was pretty too and asked for her number.

Cam wanted to punch him so bad but she settled for calling him an ass closing the door to her building in his face leaving a confuse Moose outside, she might like him but she was nobody's backup plan.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh, so she thought I only asked for her number because Kristen didn't want to go out with me again." Moose finally fall backward on his bed while rubbing his face with his hands in a frustrated way, his day had been so surreal. After Cam had closed the door on his face, he didn't understand what happen and went to try to open it to follow her but it was locked so he tried to ring but he remembered that he didn't know Cam´s last name.

Moose called Justin but it went straight to voicemail and he knew that his friends was probably asleep and wasn't going to check his phone until the next morning. He wondered around pondering what exactly did he do to make to Cam act that way, not even when he hit her with Luke´s laptop she called him an ass, and that day he completely was that. An hour later he found himself in his apartment, his roommate had his door close so he just went into his room and send a quick text to Luke asking him if he could come so they could talked.

Today was so weird that there was no way he was going to be able to sleep without talking it out with someone but after a couple of minutes, he noticed that Luke hadn't replied either and he groan. His roommate appeared at his doorway asking what was going on with him because he looked awful. Moose took this opportunity and just spilled his heart out. His roommate, Shawn, was a great guy he came to New York to joined an off-broadway play and he was so good that after a couple of months he audition and got into a Broadway production. Sure he was an understudy but sometimes the lead actor took a few days off and Shawn would just go in for him and kill it.

An hour later when Moose had finally tell Shawn the entire story he looked at his friend and saw that the other guy was looking at him with pity. Shawn went to tell Moose that Kirsten had only been a distraction for him because even though Moose was shy, he still would make an effort to get to know a girl that he like. For the first time since he saw Kirsten he was forced to realize that he never actually made a point to get to know her which was strange, Shawn was right Moose was shy but still he would force himself to talk to the girls he liked.

His last girlfriend Sophie was the most amazing dancer he had ever seen in his life, the first time he saw her he had promised himself that he would dance with her. And before that night ended he did and two weeks later they were a couple. Their relationship ended due to Sophies responsibilities and schedules but still they were happy and that was actually what really hurt Moose at the end of it, he was so happy that he wouldn't have minded making more of an effort to salvage it.

He even told Sophie that he would cut down the amount of courses he took each semester so they could get to see each other more but she told him no. At that moment he felt like dying, sure he had had relationships before but he never loved someone like he did Sophie, that year that they were together was the most amazing time of his life. Now after almost a year he understood that Sophie´s decision was logical, she also care for him a lot and seeing disregard his studies and do nothing would have been wrong. Shawn continued to tell Moose that maybe he was afraid that if he made a move on Kirsten things would end up like they did with Sophies, however, the second he realized he had some kind of feeling about Cam he threw himself at her.

That sounded more like the Moose that he knew and the one that really needed to chill a little. Shawn explained that if he saw things from Cam´s perspective, of course, she wasn't going to jump at the chance to go out with someone that minutes before had been depressed because her friend "dumped him." Also, Shawn explained that the term dumping was sarcastic in this context because they never had a relationship, the only thing between him and Kirsten was a possible court order that would ban him to get near her.

And then like when you rewind a movie everything that happened since Cam closed the door on his nose came back to him and he got why she acted that way. Now laying on his bed clarity came to him and he wondered if there was a way for him to convince Cam that it was just bad timing another groan escape him and he started to hit his head against his mattress while Shawn came closer to the bed, he had been sitting in his desk chair, and took the pillow of his bed and put in on Moose's head slowly making it very dramatic which make Moose laughed and wave the pillow away from his face.

"What?, I thought it was the perfect time to end it all." He stayed serious for two seconds freaking Moose out and then burst into a fit of laughter which the other boy joined immediately.

After that, they remained in silence for a while each lost in their own heads. "What should I do now? I think I like her."

At this Shawn raise, an eyebrow at Moose and the boy groan again. "Ok, I know I like her. In some weird way, she has managed to get into my mind. I already told you I dream of her in everyday situations and that is not normal. God, I was so awful to her is as I went out of my way to be an ass to her."

"Yeah it really seems like that. Did you honestly not notice that she was gone for an entire week?" Shawn laid on the floor and Moose move so his head was hanging out of the bed to have a better view of his friend. He was used to Shawn laying on his floor while they discuss things that usually worry them, in Moose's case they usually had to do with Uni and for Shawn about his future in the theater.

"No, I lied. I notice that she wasn't there but I heard a few clients asked about her wondering how her trip was going so I knew she was fine. I just didn't want Kirsten to think that I paid attention to other girls so I just forgot about it." Shawn nodded, that part he understood sure he thought it was dumb but for Moose those kind of things were important, he remember how his friend would almost avoid girls when he was with Sophie. Although to be fair he never saw Sophie act in any way that would indicate that Moose was doing that to comply with something she told him but hey maybe he was just like that.

They spent another couple of hours trying to come up with something that could possibly help him to redeem Moose in the eyes of Cam but they didn't come with nothing so when morning came, it found both of them sleeping at Moose's room. Justin appeared at the door and after taking a quick photo for blackmail he woke them up, the three of them went into the kitchen and got something to eat.

There they fill Justin in what was going on and after hitting Moose in the back of the head, he started to tell him that first he needed to be sure that he wanted to start something with Cam. While that happened, Shawn noticed Justin´s phone over the table and as usual, he put his fingerprint in and went to picture to delete any picture the boy might have taken of them. Since Moose asked permission to give Justin a key to their apartment each time he came he would try to get pics to blackmail them so they would feed him for free, it was a game for them.

So one day Shawn found out Justin´s password and deleted the pictures he also made his fingerprint one of the main ones to gain access to Justin´s phone in case he change his password. Shawn put the phone down just as Justin came to the table. "How do you keep guessing my password. That's just freaky."

The guys settle down to eat and finally Moose beg Justin to talk to Cam on his behave with the promise that he was seriously interested in having a relationship with her. Justin was going to meet Cam the next day so he would make a point to bring the subject to her attention but he was not going to pressure her to have a date with him

So the rest of the day Moose listed the many reasons why he would be a good match for Cam wich was difficult because he would go back to the same 5 reasons on and on and on until Justin and Shawn decided to leave the apartment. The next day Justin went to the coffee shop bought a small coffee and asked Cam for a minute, both of them went to a table while Jacob cover for Cam.

Then he started to explain everything Moose told him except that he like her, Justin was happy to help his friend but he was not about to declare his new found love for her. He basically told Cam that the fixation Moose had with Kirsten was just a way for him to finally move on from her last relationship because the Moose he knows would have talked to Kirsten and ask her out months ago. Now on that note, he understood that Cam didn't trust Moose intention but he was honestly a cool guy and the only thing he wanted was to be friends. Yes, he lied a little because it seemed that Moose wanted more but again it was not his place to tell her that.

Cam sighed not sure what to do, she knew that Justin would only tell her the truth but it was weird how easily he dismissed the months of infatuation Moose had with Kirsten it made her wonder about the way the guy acted towards girls in general. Still she promised her friend that she would give Moose a chance to get to know each other as friends. Justin went to class and sent a quick text telling Moose that Cam would be open to talking to him as a friend.

Moose was in class taking some notes when his phone vibrate he knew his teacher hated cellphones but he also knew that Justin was going to talk to Cam about their situation. As low key as he could, he took his phone out and unlocked it but once he read his friend text he couldn't contain his excitement and shouted a quick "yes!" making everybody turned to look at him. The teacher clear his throat and Moose just knew that he needed to go, so after apologizing he put out his things away as quickly as possible and got out of class.

From there he didn't stop running until he was on the train on her way to the coffee shop he just couldn't wait to finally start something with Cam.

 **Notes**

Thanks for reading and to those who review thank you so much it means a lot to me.

Diane: remember the first dream Moose had about Cam? There was someone mention there already. So don't worry the chapter you mention is on it's way J


	10. Chapter 10

A couple of stores before the coffee shop Moose caught a sight of himself on one of the windows and stop in the middle of his step and did a double take. His hair was all over the place his clothes were looking like he hadn't washed them in a week, which was a lie cause it was only 5 days not 7. He went into the record store that was two stores before the coffee shop everybody knew him there since he spend hours in there looking for some old records so there he knew they would let him used the employee restroom.

So he spent an amount of time that he rather not mention in trying to make his hair behave in a normal way, he understood why people use gel and he wish he would have some to put in his hair right now. Suddenly the infamous scene of the movie."There's something about Mary" came to his mind but he just shook it off a little disgust with himself, once he got out of the bathroom he notice that there were selling some t-shirts of bands so he picked one that looked ok paid for it. Just as he was about to go into the bathroom again, a girl went in but when he turned to look out the store he saw the guy of his dream, the one that usually flirt with Cam, walking towards the coffee shop.

Hell no, he didn't need extra obstacles in this already weird situation he was in with Cam. Moose turned and bang on the door of the bathroom just to be cursed by the girl inside telling him that it was occupied. He back away from there a little freak about the emotion in the response from the girl and was about to walk to the coffee shop but he saw himself in the reflexion of the door and though his hair was better his clothes were not. With a heavy sigh he put his backpack on the floor and proceed to take his jacket and t-shirt off leaving him momentary half naked in the middle of the store, he wasn't exactly shy about his abs because he work out with Shawn daily but he knew that the scene was weird for everybody.

While he was putting his new t-shirt on he heard some girl saying "wow who would've thought he was so ripped."

In any other occasion, he would have turned and try to start a conversation with the girl but now he was focus on moving on and get to Cam as soon as possible. However, once he picked up his backpack, he felt someone grabbing his arm and when he turned a girl with green hair and a pierced eyebrow was checking him out. "Where you going, dude? How about we hang out for a while?"

"I have to go sorry, see you around though" He move away fast and practically run to the coffee shop just in case the girl decided to follow him. Once inside he noticed the guy talking to Cam while she giggled and that sour his mood instantly. Moose fixed his new t-shirt and as he walked to the counter the guy was saying goodbye to Cam making the girl turned his way.

When the guy passed next to him, he told Moose that he love that band signaling to his t-shirt, if Cam wasn't looking his way he would just ignore the guy but he didn't want to look worst in front of her than he already was so, he just nodded. The second he moved away Moose mutter jerk under his breath making the guy stop in his track but then move again so at least he was lucky enough to not be that obvious.

"Hey Cam" He smiled at her but she looked suspicious at him and Moose wonder if she had actually heard him calling the other guy a jerk. Finally, she answered him and asked him if he wanted to drink something, Moose sighed and gave her his card resigned to have to pay for another insane amount of coffee just to talked to a girl.

"Dude coffee is usually 5 bucks why are you giving me your card?. Oh, you don't have $5?" Moose looked confused so she repeated herself and told him to just tell her what he wanted. He didn't know what to say so he just asked for a small coffee and Cam turned around to make it.

Damn he was in trouble because if he throws her coffee out she is going to make It personal. Cam swipe my card on gave a ticket for $5 "Here I made you a latte."

Moose smiled and thank her but noticed that she was looking at him waiting for him to drink it so he internally made a toast to her and took a big gulp and it was awesome. His face looked surprised and Cam wonder what was happening, she was surprised that he actually drink the coffee because time and time again she had seen him leave the coffee to the side or throw it in the trashcan.

"It's amazing. Can I have another one?" He smiled really excited that he had finally found a coffee that he like, Cam explained that it wasn't coffee alone it had milk in it but he was too giddy to pay attention. He told her to give him a bigger one and so she did. After drinking the entire thing he felt full of energy and Cam laughed at how he was acting, it was like watching a kid that had eaten all the candy on Halloween night.

For a while, Moose could only talk about how amazing coffee was and how much he had been missing out until now. After he finally calmed down he apologized for everything that had been going on between them, he felt like he needed to explained what had transpired between him and Kirsten but Cam didn't want to hear that. "It's ok, you don't need to explained yourself ok? Justin told me that it was all a misunderstanding and I rather not talk about it anymore."

For a moment there he had hope that things were going to go smooth from the moment she talked to him but now he knew that Cam had no interested in something more with him. He tried to make small talk but the shop was getting pretty full and Cam explained to him that she couldn't talk then so after a quick goodbye she turned and started greeting clients and making orders. Moose had two choices, he could wait for things to calm down here or come back another day.

His answer came in the form of green hair girl that was suddenly by his side. "Hey abs, So you were in a hurry to get coffee? That makes you even hotter."

Moose wanted to groan how was it possible that now he had this girl fanning over him when just yesterday he was being ignored by every girl that existed. He was going to answer her when she notice Cam in front of them asking the girl what she wanted but he could also see that she seemed interested in the way the girl was touching him.

For a second there he wondered if she would get jealous but that idea flew out as soon as it entered because again he didn't want to have more trouble with this girl. Green hair girl, sorry but he didn't know her name, told Cam a very elaborate order and then turned to him saying that she hoped Cam or that girl as she called her, get it right because most places didn't.

Cam gave her a cup of coffee and asked her to pay for it and the green girl just told her to wait because she wasn't going to pay for something if she didn't think it was worthy. Moose hated the way the girl was talking to Cam when the green hair girl turned to him and ask him to taste her coffee so he could vote to see if they would pay for it Cam just looked at him and rolled her eyes.

How was he getting in trouble even by standing just near this mess, Cam just turned her back to them and went to take care of another client that arrived while Cam was preparing the order. Green hair girl called Cam rude at that the newcomer turned towards her and told her off calling her on her behavior and even when she tried to talk over him he just told her to pay and leave. The girl took out a bill left it on the counter and after flipping him off turned to leave while trying to take Moose with her.

She had the grip of Dwayne Johnson and it was really difficult for Moose to get out of it but he made it out before they were on the street. The girl just asked him what was he doing, he only managed to say that he was staying before she pushed him and went out. Walking back to the counter he wondered if his life was just going to be a series of weird scenarios from this point on.

"Great friend you have there." The newcomer said to him in the most condescended tone he had ever heard and then said goodbye to Cam telling her to have a great rest of the day and went on his way.

Cam started to talk to a new customer while preparing his order and after two more clients Moose had his opening to explain to her about the green hair girl but again she didn't want to hear it. He was getting frustrated about the situation "You know if we are going to be friends for real at some point you are going to have to hear me."

She sighed and nod "Look my shift will end in twenty minutes and then we can take the train together and talk there ok?"

Moose nod and told her that he would be back for her and went into the record store to make time completely forgetting about the girl that had followed him from there, so went he went in the girl run to him. "I knew you were going to change your mind Abs. However, now you need to make it up to me."

"Ok, I may have some responsibility on this but listen You. I'm not at all interested in whatever this is because I don't even know what this is. And before you even start talking you just went to the coffee shop and insult my friend so you are insane." The girl just stood there and then her eyes began to get blurry and Moose curse under his breath, of course, he had hurt her. He started to apologize and almost immediately the girl calmed down and launch at him kissing him.

The bell of the door announced that someone was coming into the store and Moose panic and push the girl making her fall on her bump while he turned to see a group of guys talking to each other not paying attention to him or the girl sitting on the floor. "What the hell was that?"

"Sorry for pushing you but why did you kiss me? I was apologizing for making you cry but everything that I said was true. Come on what made you think I wanted to kiss you I literally called insane five minutes ago?" He rubbed his face frustrated about the entire situation, he looked at his watch and notice that the twenty minutes had passed.

Again he sighed picking his things and telling the girl not to follow him. He went out and saw Cam crossing the street towards the train he cursed and run after her calling for her to stop. "I waited for you but you didn't show up so I was going to go."

He apologized to her the entire way to the train making Cam laughed at first and then just tell him to stop because it was getting weird. When they were going up the stairs Moose turned and saw the green hair looking at him and running towards the train. He cursed making Cam turned but he just told her that he hit something and help her get up faster. Their train wasn't there, well her train because his was just stopping in front of them but he was not going to admit that. Moose turned to see the green hair girl on the platform just coming at him and so his brain went into panic mode trying to come with a plan.

He turned to Cam and told her that he just saw a friend of his inside the train, so he was going to step in to say hi and be right out she tried to tell him something but he got in just as the other girl arrive. As he suspected, she followed him inside so he started to walk trying to get to the next door without her getting to him first. He made it out of the train as the doors were closing and when the girl tried to get out he gently push her in so the doors trap her inside.

"Did you just push that girl in?" from behind him he could hear Cam's voice and he knew that this was a defining moment in the relationship so with a quick check he realized that the only way to get out of this was lying. He turned and told Cam that the girl was making some awful comment about her so he just push her lightly so she would go away and Cam wouldn't have to deal with her.

For a moment there he saw how she doubt him but at the end, she sighed and told him that even though it was a nice gesture, he shouldn't have pushed the girl because he could have gotten in trouble for that. A couple of minutes later Cam's train came and both walked in but this time, there was only one seat so Moose helped Cam get to it and stood in front of her. They made small talk for a while and then he told her about green hair girl and how crazy she was at the coffee shop, however, he didn't mention that she kissed him on the record store later or the real reason why he pushed her.

"So why did you changed in the middle of the record store?" He then realized that he had actually admitted to more than he wanted to but Moose was going to take advantage of this.

Moose went on to explained that when Justin told him that she was open to being his friend he couldn't contain his excitement so after shouting yes he had to leave class and run all the way to the train. Before going into the coffee shop he caught sight of himself and didn't want her to see like that so he cleaned up and bought a t-shirt by the time he finished his story Cam was blushing and it was so beautiful that he made a promise to himself to make her do it more often.

They got to Cam's station and he helped her up and they walked out of the train together and proceed to walked to her house. He talked about his Uni and she told him about hers and also how happy she was since she joined Nataly's program, in a month Cam was going to help in a kinder garden so she was excited about that too.

A block before her building was a little garden with benches and Moose asked her to sit with him. Moose started to tell her about his past infatuation with Kirsten and Cam tried to stop him but he said no, they needed to address this subject if they ever wanted to be really open with each other. In his mind, he also thought that Cam needed to get past that so they could have a chance to go out together eventually, eventually hopefully been really soon because with each second he spent with her he founded her more cute.

After he explained that he was just lying to himself and that he actually realize that when Kirsten told him that there was no way they would ever be something he felt sad but only for a sec and then he was more preoccupied with how Cam knew Justin. To his joy, he saw how she was positively blushing and hope grew in him. Of course, he didn't comment on that because he still felt like he was on thin ice with her but Moose was getting there, he was going to get her trust.

Moose finally walked Cam to her building and when she was going to get in he clear his throat making her turned to him. "I know I didn't have the best luck last time but I would love to have your number, what do you say? Can I have it pleaseeeeeeeee?"

That made her laugh and she agree, she gave him her phone so he could put his number in hers and she put her in his. When she was ready to give him his phone back, she noticed he was taking a selfie for her contacts, he finally gave her phone back and check his. "Hey, you didn't take a picture. No fair. Come one just one please?"

"Fine just take it." He took a picture of her and then before she could turn around he took a selfie of both of them making her laugh again. Moose favorited her photographs and put his phone away while backing up saying goodbye watching her go into her building.

On his way back to the train he text her hello but the second he was inside the train, he felt someone looking at him and he was so scared that if he looked the way he felt someone was looking he was going to find himself tackle by the green hair girl. "Hey, Moose! come here dude."

The second he saw Hair and Luke all tension disappear and he happily walked towards his friends and before they could ask him anything he told them about this couple of days. When he finished, he noticed that Hair was looking at something and follow his eyes the worst possible scenario materialize. The green hair girl was looking at him from the other car and was making her way towards them but with the amount of people that got in the last station it was proving to be difficult for her. "Is that the crazy girl? Dude, she looks mad."

Just 5 people before she reached them the train stop making her fall and the doors open, the three friends made a run for it and didn't stop until they were safely inside the vault. Hair and Luke nervously laugh and the second one went to clap Moose on the back. "Well is going to be a challenge to go see Cam when that psycho is looking for you."

The afro dude nod and then took his phone out and saw that Cam had texted him back with a smiley face. "Cam is worth it."

 **Note**

Hi! Thanks for reading this chapter, the last couple of days I've been really inspire about this two and I'm happy because they are the cutest OTP ever.


	11. Chapter 11

Three weeks after the number exchange Moose and Cam would text at all hours and both of them were developing a good friendship. Moose could feel how he was moving from thin ice to a more stable relationship with Cam so he started to be more open about his flirting.

In this time, he had only seen her two times since both of them were in the middle of exams and Cam was busy getting everything ready to joined a kindergarten near his house, she didn't know that though, as an assistant. In the last week, she barely texted Moose back and she could read his worry about it which make her feel a little excited about how the boy would ask her if she was mad or has anything happened to her. On the last day of the third week without seeing each other she had finally managed to get some time to sleep when her phone rang making her groan.

She tossed and turned hoping that it would stop ringing so she could get back to sleep finally it happened, Cam happily sighed and closed her eyes willing herself back to sleep when it started ringing again. This time, she groan aloud and put the pillow over her face muffling the scream fill with pure frustration of not being able to rest. That was it she was going to pick that phone up and throw it out the window because there was no scenario where she would welcome any interruption to her sleep.

Tossing the pillow to the side, she stood up and walked to her desk where she had left the phone before going to bed but when she picked it up the face of a smiling Moose greet her and she sighed. Without even think it twice she found herself smiling at the screen and answering the phone and when his voice filled the silence of her room she instinctive bite her lip trying not to smile at how giddy she felt.

Moose apologized for calling her so late and Cam turned to her night table and saw the watch marking three in the morning but told him that it was all right, she noticed how nervous he seemed although he was trying to keep the conversation light. He started by asking her about her day and then as smooth as he could, which wasn't smooth at all, Moose asked Cam why she didn't respond to her messages from that night.

Cam then notice that she had a lot of missed texts and she remember that she had at some point put her phone on silence when she was at the library. However, now she was confused as to why it rang when he call her and so Cam told him that and he nervously laughed. Moose then explained to her that the last time they saw each other, he had put his name in the list of contacts that would always ring even if she had put it on silence but he assured her that he was very careful not to call her on hours he knew she was busy.

Ok, that was getting weird and if any other person especially a guy that she was considered to date did that she would have tell him off already and end it right there but she couldn't be mad at Moose he was just too lovable. Cam walked back to her bed ready to lay down again while Moose kept tip-toeing around the fact that the amount of text they send to each other had definitely diminished on the last few days. Again this kind of behavior would have cost any other guy her chance with Cam but she couldn't be mad at him it was a proven fact that no matter how annoying he behave she would always be ready to move on from it.

The horn of a car could be heard outside her window and from her phone and Cam smile while walking to her window and opening, sitting on the stairs just outside her building she saw Moose covering his cell trying to muffle the sound. She ignored the horn and walked towards her door and while telling him to come up she buzz him in and leaving the door to her apartment open she then went to her room and change wondering what was taking him so long.

After a couple of minutes, Cam saw Moose's head picking into her apartment and a big smile appearing on his face the moment his eyes land on her which she was sure mimic her own. Without a moment hesitation, he pushed the door wide open and with three long steps, he was in front of her making Cam blush with the way he was looking at her.

"I've missed you." Finishing the statement he engulfed her in a hug and for a moment, the thought that this seemed so right invaded not only her mind but all her senses and Cam reciprocated it with the hope that he share her feelings. For the longest time, they stood there hugging each other and a couple of times she could've swear that he was smelling her hair wich wouldn't bother her because she was trying to carve in her memory his scent too.

The voice of a neighbor coming from the door startled them. "Sorry to interrupted Cam. I saw the door open and I was worry that something happened to you."

Moose reluctantly let go of her and relish on the feeling of seeing her blush, once he turned he saw the owner of the voice a good looking tall guy with tan skin, no shirt, no shoes that was standing there in sweats looking at them. For an odd reason, he always thought Cam's building was filled with older non-attractive people but this guy didn't look older than 28 and he was definitely not ugly and now he found himself wondering if maybe this guy had something to do with the fact that she wasn't texting him as much lately.

"Is ok Chase, thank you for checking up on me. Come in, let me introduce you to Moose, he came to visit that's why the door was open." Cam had walked toward Chase she took his hand making him stand in front of Moose giving both guys the chance to sizes each other up. Both of them were tall but Chase was definitely more build and Moose started wishing that he spent more time at the gym with Shawn and maybe he should start thinking about eating more proteins or carbs or whatever the other guy was eating.

Chase seemed nice enough he introduce himself as a close friend of Cam but Moose was so lost in his thoughts that he missed the playful way he said it and how Cam rolled her eyes at him, he also missed the way she was slightly moving her head towards the door making Chase laugh. Moose tune in again when Chase excused himself and asked Cam to walked him out so she could lock the door but when they arrived at the door Chase dragged Cam out and Moose really hope he imagined things.

If he had actually moved to see what was going on, he would have hear Chase asked Cam if Moose was the guy she kept bringing up when she would come to his and his fiance apartment each night to eat. Chase was Ty's best friend since forever and when Ty moved out of the city he promised to stayed close to Cam and always take care of her, for him, Cam was also his little sister and he had always made sure that no one hurt her. That's why when he heard someone being buzz into the building while he exercised he naturally became very aware of any noises coming from Cam's apartment and when the door open but never close he wait a moment before going to see what was going on.

After telling Cam to be careful, he went back to his apartment itching to share the news with Andie both of them often talked about how Cam needed a good guy in her life and the way Cam would talk about Moose made them realize that she really like this guy so they both hope that he would be good to her.

Cam enter her apartment again rolling her eyes at how childish Chase was sometimes, he and Ty would always act like kids when they were together but she was sure that her brother wouldn't take so lightly that a boy was alone with her at her apartment at this hour. She closed the door behind her and saw Moose lost in his thoughts so she cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Do you want to sit down?" she motioned him to her couch and sat down waiting for him to take the space next to her but she saw how reluctantly he was moving towards her and when he finally got to the couch he sat on the other side. What could have possibly happened in the last minute to make him change so drastically towards her and then the memory of the way he changed his attitude toward Kirsten came to her mind with force.

When the both of them stayed quiet for a while, she wished that Moose would just leave so she could go back to her bed. Cam was well aware that she wasn't going to be able to go back to her original plan of sleeping but she rather be alone that feel this uncomfortable in her own home. Another minute pass and Cam turned ready to tell him to go away but he turned at the same time making her stop. "Do you have or had anything with Chase?"

Cam couldn't help herself and burst into laughter not been able to stop for a long time, for her it was like someone had told her if she was in a relationship with Ty. When she finally calmed down, Moose seemed offended by her response so she just explained that Chase and his fiance were very good friends of her and that made the boy smile. The next second he was sitting closer to her and she chuckle when he yawned and put his arm around her in a cheesy classic move she wanted to laugh out loud but instead, she just leaned into him.

The comfortable silence made her sleepy, Moose's embrace made her warm and his heartbeat lulled her and without even noticing it she felt asleep. She woke hours later and noticed that he had laid her on the couch and even put the blanket the usually was at the back of it over her, Cam sighed and started to sit when the door opened and Moose appeared followed by Andie.

"Hey, you are awake. I went to get us something to eat so we could have some breakfast." Moose went into the little kitchen area and Andie run to sit next to Cam and started to whisper how he had been knocking on every door on the floor until he found theirs. They were only two apartments apart but Moose had gone the other way around so pretty much every neighbor on the floor now knew Moose, which in this place meant that every person in the building also knew about him by now.

Andie excused herself and Moose reappeared from the kitchen putting the plates over the table and sat next to her. "I wasn't sure what you like to eat so I just brought pancakes and orange juice and maple syrup. I also have some fruit."

The amount of food in front of her was impressive and for a second she wonder if he had only buy food for them or he was planning to invite more people. Maybe he thought that Chase and Andie could join them for their breakfast but when they started to eat she notice that for a skinny guy he could eat his weight in food, also he talked while he ate but still he was cute enough to let it go.

"Oh, I also brought you these. I remembered you telling me that you like having little snacks in your room but you always worry about ants, so I saw this and I thought of you. Is called Skip Hop Zoo Snack Cup I ordered it from Amazon I hope you like it". Then he produced the cutest little snack container Cam had ever seen on the lit it had the drawing of bee and she love it.

He also gave her one that had two colors but no drawing so she could take that one around, there way design for kids but he had done some research about them and they were the best option from carrying small snacks. For the first time, Cam noticed that he had his backpack with him and she asked it about it. "Oh well, I went home. First, I was just going to pick up food but I remember that I only had my train card with me so I went back to get some money and then I remember about your gifts so I decided to bring them."

"Oh well, thanks, this are very thoughtful and I really love them. Please let me paid you for the food it's not fair that you have to pay for everything especially when you are giving me gifts." Cam tried to stand so she could get her wallet but Moose took her hand making her sit again but this time, the space between them disappeared.

"Hey, I bought you the gifts because I wanted to. You know I really missed you and getting you this thing helped me pass the time between the calls." Moose looked into her eyes and she felt how he interwind his fingers with hers, he slowly raised one of her hands and gave it a kiss and then the other and she felt goosebumps raise on her skin. If the feeling of him kissing her hand had such impact on her, she couldn't imagine how amazing would it be to share a proper kiss.

Moose saw the way Cam was looking at him and he decided that this was his chance to take a step forward. Was he scare that maybe he was misreading her reaction to him kissing her hand? Yes. But to have Cam so near after weeks of not seeing her was the final piece in the puzzle of how he felt about her and what relationship he wanted with her. He was one hundred percent sure that he wanted to be with her, Moose wanted to be able to kiss her and hug her and hold her each time he'd saw her.

As slowly as possible he leaned into Cam searching for any signal on her face that would show him that he was making her uncomfortable but to his joy, her eyes close and then their lips met and he fought a moan that threatened to escape him. It took all his willpower not to deepen the kiss because the feeling of Cam kissing him back made his mind fuzzy and the rest of him hot, his hands made their way to her face holding it in place but suddenly Moose couldn't just keep them there.

They went to her waist bringing her yet closer to him and his thumbs found a gap where her top had raised leaving a little skin free for him to make tiny circles and for a second there he could hear a moan a soundless one, he felt it more than hear it honestly but that made his day. Since the night before things had been going better that he had expected and to think that everything started because he was paranoid.

Last week he had been texting Cam as often as always but her response came every once in a while, he was well aware that she was busy but still the thought that the guy from the coffee shop or any other guy could be getting closer to her frighten him. The more he got to know he was more baffle as to why Cam was still single, if he weren't such an idiot he would have notice how amazing she was and would have been trying to get with her since the beginning. The only reason the entire Kirsten situation wasn't a regret was because of her he met Cam.

So last night he texted her a lot but she didn't text him back so his insecurities win over him and without even knowing he found himself going to her building and sitting outside calling her again and again until she picked up. The second she said hello he just knew he had woken her up and felt bad about it but to finally be able to hear her voice gave him so much joy that he let it slight. Moose try to smoothly ask her why she wasn't picking up and when Cam explained the reason and also told him how confuse she was that her phone had ringed he knew he needed to come clean.

Again he was lucky enough that she let slay the fact that he had changed her settings, things like this made him think that she like him. A car came honking and Cam discovered him, after that she invited him in making him wish that he had put more effort in his outfit. Moose wonder into her building and then remember that he didn't know what apartment she live in so he went up walking every floor trying to see if Cam was waiting for him. On the third floor, he noticed a door a little open so he decided to pick in and then he saw her and his body acted on impulse and he hug her trying to convey all his feelings for her in it.

After he met Chase and felt asleep, he woke up a little-disoriented and then when he felt Cam over his chest happiness invaded him. He knew this was an opportunity to make something special for her after three weeks he couldn't believe they hadn't had a first date so he was going to win her over so they could have their first date soon. He gently stood up and arrange Cam on the couch then got out of the apartment without closing the door completely, he would just go around the corner to pick something up. Moose check his pocket for his wallet and then remember leaving it behind, he cursed his luck.

Moose went on to knock on every apartment until he found Andie, Chase's fiance, and told her his plan to go buy some food. The girl agreed to open the door for him and so he went back to Cam's and after giving her, a quick kiss on the cheek Moose closed the door and went on his way. First stop was his apartment where he showered and decided not to change because he hoped to arrive at Cam before she was awake and didn't want her to notice the change. Before leaving his apartment, he went to open two of the dozens of packages he had bought for Cam over the internet in the past few weeks. Then he went to his favorite dinner and order breakfast for them he order a little extra because when he was excited, he ate more than usual.

Once back at the building he rang Andie and she helped him to Cam's apartment where she was already awake, he went into the kitchen and got everything ready and now here they were kissing on her couch. Cam started to gently push him away and he was back completely in the moment wondering if he had made her uncomfortable. Before he could even ask Cam signal his phone and smile shyly at him "Your phone is ringing."

He took the call and it was one his professor wondering where he was because he was 10 minutes late for an appointment so he said goodbye to Cam promising her to call her later and while running to the train he couldn't contain the goofy smile on his face.

 **Notes**

Thanks for reading!. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll let you decide if this should count as their first date or no. What do you think?


	12. Chapter 12

Moose got an internship with one of his professor that not only would help him with his grades but it would also mean that a possible job offer could be in his future if he plays his cards right.

The only problem with this was that he didn't have time available for much outside of school including seeing Cam. So after that magical morning, he likes to think of it as pure magic, Moose wasn't able to see her. Although he religiously texted her, at least, five times a day and he was very happy to say that it was pretty obvious that she thought of that kiss as magical too.

Cam although very busy with kindergarten duty and Uni was still able to help Natalie once a week and that really didn't leave her time to think much about her situation in concerned of Moose. Yes they had kissed and it was wonderful but from that moment on they hadn't talked or even acknowledge it. He would text her repeatedly during the day but never mention anything regarding the kiss or possibly seeing each other again.

Where they in a relationship or was it, just a moment went two people just wanted to kiss each other. Time and time again she would start a text asking him just that but Cam found herself erasing it and groaning at this situation.

Kirsten was no help the first time Cam told her about the kiss she made an impression of Jimmy Fallon's Ew girl for the rest of their shift together, the next day she changed the ambience music for the theme of the same character and laugh. Jacob was a little more understanding but he still enjoyed the jokes Kirsten would make at her expense.

"You should just ask him. You are torturing yourself trying to guess if you guys are something more than an acquaintance." Kirsten said sighing apparently making fun of her bored her after the first week.

Cam took a moment to gather her thoughts she knew that asking him would be the sane way to go but she wasn't her usual self when Moose was in the equation if anything she wasn't at all herself. Growing up with Tyler and Chase as her primary influence she was usually very secure of herself especially in situations like this but since Moose appeared she changed.

Generally, Cam would talk to Tyler about this, sure he was her brother but sometimes he would take mirror more the role of a single dad. Cam knew though that if she admitted she was losing a sense of self because of her feelings for Moose Tyler would immediately go in over protective mode. She finally turned and told Kirsten that she had considered doing that a while ago but she didn't want to seem needy. Kirsten rolled her eyes at that and told her that she needed to either get over it or go find him to see how he would react towards her once they were face to face.

Before their shift finished one of her regulars, Barry, came into the coffee shop and as usual, he flirted with Cam. The last time Moose crossed path with Barry she could've sworn she heard him calling Barry a jerk after he told him he like his t-shirt of twenty-one pilots. She shook herself out of her thoughts and listen to Barry talking about the latest band concert and how they were going to play on Friday in the city. The love of the band had been one of the reasons why they had become friends at first. After she gave him his coffee Barry told her about the tickets he had bought for both of them and she was equally excited and shock. Cam explained to him that even though the concert sounded amazing, she wouldn't feel right about going out with him because of Moose, yes Barry knew about Moose hell everybody knew about him at this point.

"Cam this isn't a date although I wouldn't be against it being one." He wink at her and laugh at her expression. "We both love the band and we've always talked about going to a concert together so this is our chance to do it only as friends, I promise. Also, if Josh does the jump, I need you to be with me to appreciate it." He finished his statement and sipped some coffee giving her time to think about it.

"I know you are not going to let me pay for my ticket so at least let me take you to eat something after it." Barry agreed and told her that it would probably be more expensive to feed him that it would have been for her to buy the ticket and both laughed. They promised to talked details tomorrow and with that her mind started to think about something other than Moose and it was a relief. Cam got out of worked that day and put her earphones on surrounding herself with twenty-one pilots and letting her mind rest of her love life or lacked of it depending on the point of view.

Moose was waiting at the train station to go do some errands that his professor had asked him while talking on his cell with Luke. Even though his friend was happy for him when he told him about the kiss he also kept telling him to make more of an effort in regards to going out with Cam. " Have you even mention the kiss or what it meant for you?"

"Dude you crazy. You know that 's hard for me to talked about this type of things and it was evident that it was important for me." Moose continue to speak to him while absentmindedly looking at the board with the times of the incoming trains and he noticed that the train that Cam took from the coffee shop to her Uni was the one that had arrived a minute ago. A big smile appeared on his face thinking how the brunette would probably use this train later today to go to her classes until he saw the time and a shock expression took over his big smile. This was the time Cam would be on the train he turned just as the doors closed and right in front of him stood Cam looking at what seemed her Ipod and slightly banging her head to the rhythm and mouthing something, probably the words to the song. He took a step toward the train shouting her name but it started to move and he didn't get a chance to try to get her attention and cursing he felt like tossing his phone at the train. The voice of Luke came from his cell making Moose take notice of it and so he start to tell him about what just happened and the other boy tried to hide his laugh at the absurd of the situation. "Just go to her Uni or call her dude what is wrong with seeing her."

There was nothing more than Moose wanted that to follow Cam but he knew that to he needed to do the errands. He couldn't fail his professor on this, so he just finish his call with Luke and planned his week so he could finally get a chance to see Cam. Then the idea struck him like lightning he would visit her just like he did las time, it would be better than last time because he already knew that he would be able to kiss her and the prospect just made his day go faster. That night, however, he felt asleep and didn't wake up until eight he barely made it to class and his plans to looked for Cam evaporated when he saw the amount of worked he had to do for his classes. Moose made a promised to himself that he would go find her on the weekend but continue to text her daily although with fewer than before due to his job.

Friday night came and he was anxious to see Cam so he text her but for the first time since they started to write to each other she didn't reply. He kept writing to her but nothing came back so to pass the time he began to read old conversation they had he went back to the day after the kiss and suddenly noticed that neither of them had actually mentioned anything about it. He has a rehearsal in the vault so he is finally free to go look for her after midnight but she doesn't answer when he calls or when he tries her apartment and nothing. Moose even tried Chase and Andie´s place but they didn't answer either so maybe Cam was with them, he decided to wait for her sitting on the steps and without even noticing it he felt asleep. In the middle of his dreams, he felt a hand on his shoulder shaking him and he woke up to see Chase and Andie asking him if he was ok, it was freezing outside and he struggle to speak. Chase helped him in and Andie gave him a blanket and cup of hot tea, once he was able to talk again, he asked where Cam was and Chase told him that she was out at a concert.

"With who?" Chase told him about Barry and when Moose asked who he was Chase continue to describe him and then things click in Moose's brain. Cam was out with the guy that kept flirting with her at the bar, and he was angry he started to said that she was cheating on him and how what happened with the kiss meant something. What exactly was wrong with being faithful? And by the time he finished his rant he saw Andie literally pushing Chase into their bedroom telling him to calmed down and finally closing the door behind her. After a couple of minutes where Moose wonder if he should go and why exactly that scene happened Andie got out of the room while telling Chase to just sit there, she then closed the door and walked towards him with a look on her face that made him wish not to be there.

"Are you stupid?. Sorry, that came as a question but it was a statement because You Are Stupid! I can't understand what would make you think that it would be ok to talk about Cam that way in front of Chase or me. She isn't cheating on you for so many reasons that your little brain can't understand, but let me just tell you the first one YOU TWO ARE NOT DATING!. You have barely seen each other since the time that you used to ignore her at the coffee shop because you like her friend!. We know you two kiss Moose but you have yet to discuss what meant for your relationship and still you come here two weeks later and when you learn that she went out with someone you started talking bad about her. Oh and the cherry on top the only reason you were in this place is because we let you in, we Cam's friends so you wouldn't freeze outside…" Andie's rant continue and Moose felt horrible she was right he didn't have the right to be upset about Cam going out with someone else. But which really matter about all the things Andie said was that she called the guy that Cam went out with a friend so Barry was a friend and that made his day.

He noticed Andie with her arms crossed over her chest looking at him and he just knew that he was yet in more problems because she knew that he wasn't paying attention to her. Andie sighed and sat on the couch next to him, she told him that he needed to either move on with the relationship or move on from it but this was not ok. They heard a noise outside and then a male voice a Cam laughter Moose shot up from his seat just for Andie to push him back and told him to stayed there or she would let Chase have "a talk" with him. A couple of minutes went by and Andie walked to her door and looked through her peephole.

She then walked to her room and Moose saw this as his opportunity to get out of there but the second his hand was on the door he felt a strong hand on his shoulder making him let go of it. "You wait here until she is alone because you are not going to ruin her night ok? Go sit down."

Chase open his door and went to Cam's apartment and told her about what had happened with Moose, Andie had already seen Barry leave. Cam was shocked that Moose was there, part of her was happy that he had look for her but the way he acted calling her a cheater infuriated her. Other people may think that Chase shouldn't have told her about Moose outburst but that wasn't the way they behave with each other she may have some boundaries with Ty but there were none with Chase, he would listen to her and offer an opinion but would never shame her if her decision backfire.

"So he is waiting in my apartment to come here. You ok?" She nod she was ok, right? Sure there were a lot of things that were going fast and slow with her relationship with Moose but she still like him and that was starting to freak her out. Chase walked toward her and hug her sensing that she needed a little extra support. "You know is ok to still like him. Don't tell Andie but she freaks me out too sometimes but hey I wouldn't change that feeling for anything."

"I would ask you how you knew but you just always know don't you?" Chase chuckle and nod, he finally let go of her telling her that the only thing that should stop her from having that weirdo in her life was if she wasn't happy.

She went into her room to change sure that when she came out Moose would be there and so Cam took extra time changing not because she wanted to look a certain way but because she wanted to really think about what she wanted to tell him. So she change and sat on her bed collecting her thoughts and then she walked to her living room/kitchen and he was there. Cam didn't need to ask him if Chase had told him anything because she knew him enough to know that he would tell Moose about it because he would think it was unfair for Moose to walked into a situation like that one without knowing his current context.

"Are you mad at me?" The fact that he, at least, acknowledged that the situation would mandate that she could be mad at him for the way he acted gave her hope for the rest of the conversation. Cam told him to sit and then proceed to tell him that she was mad but above of that, she was disappointed that things had gone that way. That night both of them open up about how they saw the relationship from there stand, they discussed for a long time if it was actually a relationship or was it just the wish for one and that the hopes that they had them confuse of what was going on.

By the next morning, they both were exhausted and Cam told him just to go home and that they would talk about it more on another day but Moose didn't want that because but that point Cam had been open about the doubts she had of the way she changed his feelings for Kirsten so quickly. "Please, can I stay here and then we can talk some more."

Cam wanted to say no but the way he looked at her and the way he spoke almost broke her heart she felt like he was pleading for a chance on them and she wanted that chance too so she nodded and went into her room. Moose laid on her couch wondering how exactly would he explained something that he could only feel but never described it even to himself, Cam came back bringing a pillow and a blanket. Moose looked up and stood up walking towards her taking the things and tossing them over the couch he then took her hands and just look into her eyes. "I don't like her anymore. I'm not even sure that I ever like her but I think I'm proving possibly in the worst way possible that I like you and maybe with time, you would like me or maybe we even love each other. So can we please just start with that now?"

It sounded so dumb that it was exactly the best proof that he was telling her the truth so she said ok and he started twirling her around but the apartment wasn't very big so she knock a lamp in the first round and told him to stop. Moose apologize and promise to buy her another one even though Cam kept telling him that it was ok. With all the excitement of her answer and the mess of the lamp they felt energize so they decided to go and get some breakfast. Cam went into her room and put some jeans and coat then they made their way to the closest dinner.

The streets were almost empty giving them a sense of privacy even in the middle of NY. Moose took Cam's hand and started to tell her about his internship and when he wanted to make a bigger point about something he would let go of her hand and gesture making her laugh. Finally, they made it to the dinner and he open the door for her and then asked her where she wanted to seat after that the waitress gave them the menu and told them that she would be back in a couple of minutes. "Order whatever you want this is on me."

Cam shook her head. "No, that's not right. I'll pay for my food don't worry." Now Moose was the one to shake his head and told her that he was a gentleman and he always pay for his date, he instantly noticed Cam's shock at his phrasing so he just declare that this was their first date and he was not going to take no for an answer.

"Technically the other night should count but it is too late for that so this is our first date and I'm looking forward to taking you to our next date tonight if you don't have plans. I heard what you said how you wouldn't consider getting into a relationship before having three dates and we are going to have them as soon as possible trust me because Cam let me tell you this. I can't wait to call you my girlfriend." With that, he started to read the menu and missed the blush that invaded Cam's face and the smile that acompany it.


	13. Chapter 13

Their second date had been really amazing, Moose had taken her to a little club where a singer was performing a mix of songs while the customers talked and have drinks. Cam had never gone to a place like this, her dates would usually involve going to eat something in a typical restaurant or a movie but Moose had asked her if she liked to tried something different and then brought her to this little place. Moose joke to Cam about how he was happy she was already twenty-one because that mean that he didn't need to get her a fake ID.

That night they had talked about different topics of their past, Cam opened out about being raise but her grandmother and his brother after her parents died when she was three years old. Moose´s heart broke for the girl in front of him, he had a close relationship with his parents and even though he now lived away he still talked to them at least twice a week. The fact that she didn't have her parents for support make him understand better why she rely so much on Ty and Chase, the boys now were her entire support system.

Moose felt awkward talking about his parents but Cam pushed the subject used to the way people usually clamp up after she opens up about her parent's death. So finally, Moose started telling her about his father obsession with cooking and how he would usually make a big deal about buying the right ingredients according to what he saw that week on food network. On the other hand, his mom would just buy whatever was on sale because she was the one that was in charge of the budget of the house.

There was one time his dad purposely went to the store and bought all these fancy ingredients to prepared this particular dinner for their anniversary but the second his mom noticed how much his father spent all hell broke loose. The way Moose talked about his parent's relationship made Cam smiled, she had long ago deal with her past but it would always make her happy to hear about couples and how they manage to stay together. Her grandparents had taken care of Ty and her since the accident but just two years after her grandpa had died and even though her grandma was really hurt she move on because she had her and Ty to take care off.

Before that they were married for 50 years, her grandmother would always tell them stories about how they met and dated and how she would always love him. When Ty met Nora years later at his dance school, he finally understood what her grandmother talked about. After their grandma had died Cam and Ty were left alone with no more family than each other. Ty tried to distance himself for Nora trying to focus all of himself on Cam, he didn't want her to feel like he was going anywhere.

It took them a while to get over that lost but that only made them come closer and thanks to people like Chase they understood that they weren't really alone, Chase was family and his family was also their family now. After that Ty and Nora decided to rekindle their romance and Cam found herself happy to have a sister now that would help her with some issues that only women understand, that is not to say that Ty and Chase didn't try. They even went to the store and buy her necessities from when her monthly friend came to visit and to say that it was nothing like a scene from the sitcom was an understatement.

Both boys would take things very seriously they would walk into the store straight to the aisle and examine the products after previously asked Cam about her preferences and looking for online reviews. If at any point someone made a joke or looked at them weirdly because of it, they would ignore the person or tell them to back off because they were busy doing something important. And that word is what describe their feeling for Cam, she was so important to them that they would refuse to go out of town for tournaments if she needed help for a project or had to go on a field trip. While Cam reminiscent she didn't notice how Moose was looking at her, the boy was afraid that she remembered her parents and that he had actually ruined their date because he had talked about his.

"Hey, are you ok?" His voice broke the memory train she was in and finally looked at him and notice how he seemed concerned and smile understanding he was worried about her. Cam told him she was ok and smile sincerely at him trying to convey how she was really ok, everytime she remembered everything Ty and Chase did for her a sense of happiness fill her . Apparently it worked because he saw him relax in front of her and smile at her talking about what could they do next.

After eating, Moose walked Cam to a nearby park where street performers make the environment like a never ending party, in a little circle two people were doing stand up and then a girl would interrupt them by singing something. They listen to the trio for a while enjoying the music and the jokes and then decided to walk towards the end of the park where there was a dancing battle going on and Cam could see how Moose's face morphed from content to pure happiness.

Again the memory of her brother assault her and she found herself shaking her head and laughing just for Moose to turned and look at her to see why she was laughing. She dismissed his question before he could finish it and told him that he should try to join the battle, at first, he said no. They were on a date and he knew that he would get to immerse in the battle and he would probably ignore her until it was over.

Cam knowing the possibility, hello Ty was her brother, still encourage him to join in and when one of the dancers was declared the loser she gave Moose a little push and he suddenly found himself in front of the winner. The challenge started and he still tried to keep his mind partly on the little brunette that was rooting for him and the dance, until finally his instincts take over and he was lost dancing. Moose saw the other guy moves and his brain was working on his response and what else he could throw at the guy but there was something different about his process this time. Even though he was focused on the battle, he would always turn at some point of his move to see Cam, and each time he caught sight of her Moose found himself trying to be better.

After he had won that battle another guy challenge him and then he did lose track of time, there was a point when he was thirsty, someone gave him a bottle of water just as another battle started and so he went on. Moose found himself been half hug by a bunch of guys telling him he was great and that he should come back for a rematch, he congratulate everyone for their impressive moves and smiling said his goodbyes, a couple of guys asked for his number and so he finally was alone. He turned and notice that in fact he was alone, panic took over him.

Where was Cam? He groaned, he had actually ruined their date by battling, why did Cam told him to battle?. Moose knew that if he started doing it, he would completely lose track of time. Sophie hated when he did that because he didn't have an off button, she would usually have to put herself in the middle of the battle so he would stop and was often boo by the bystanders making her even more mad at him. Full of regret he took his phone out ready to text Cam when he hear her laugh, there was no way Moose was wrong he love her laugh so much that he even dream about it.

Frantically, he started looking around until he saw her. Cam was sitting on a bench talking to Kirsten and Jacob and they were laughing about something Jacob was telling him and the boy was moving his arms like he was acting a scene. Moose walked towards them feeling good that she didn't leave but as he got closer he realized that he had no idea when she stop watching him and he felt a little hurt. Sure Mosse wasn't exactly showing off for her at the end but in the beginning, he was, he finally got to them and his expression must have been of a parent ready to have a talked with their children. The first one to notice him was Kirsten and her smile drop in an instant and her eyebrow raised and her lips tight in a line like she was mad at him.

The change in her was sense by her two friends and then the trio was looking at him each face morphing the moment their eyes met his face. Cam stood up and before Moose could stop the words were leaving his mouth "Are you enjoying yourself?"

True the phrase wasn't bad but the way he said it was as if the only person in the wrong was Cam, like she had abandoned him and not like he had forgotten about her while battling. Cam face that was just serious turned into angry and she told him off, starting with telling him not to talked to her on that tone ever again. Followed like how she had waited for him for hours, yes three hours had past, and even went as far as to go buy water for him and he just ignore her. Cam went on about how she was not going to complained because she knew that she had been the one pushing him to battle but for him to come and act the way he was acting was out of line.

Moose was shocked for a second but then he told her that she didn't stay with him, she went for water and then he found her sitting talking with her friends. Cam stomp on his foot hard and he jumped shouting out of pain while she walked away with her friends never looking back to see if he was ok, and of course, he wasn't ok because the pain brought clarity to his mind. Moose had just blown his second date with Cam and he wasn't able to follow her because his foot really hurt, god that girl was strong and her heels were killers. He limp his way to the bench and put his head in his hands and groaned wondering why exactly did he do that.

There was no way he was going to let this night end like this, he stood up and sat down immediately because of the pain. He stood again putting most of his weight on his good foot while he maneuvered his way towards the train station, after climbing the steps and waiting he finally got to Cam's place an hour later ready to knock on her door. Moose had been calling her without success until he realized she had turned off her phone, probably to avoid him, and now he rang her apartment without success. He took a couple of steps back and saw that her apartment had the light turned off and for the first time the idea that maybe she went to Kirsten's place enter his brain.

Defeated he made his way back to the vault and asked his friends to let him stayed, however, the second he asked that they notice his foot and instantly concluded that he had messed up his date with Cam. Even though he tried to avoid the subject they wouldn't stop pushing the issue until he finally opened up to them telling them about his night by the time Moose finished the story he could feel the anger and shock coming from the entire house towards him. Most of the pirates just called him an ass and went back to their beds, Luke, however, went to get the first aid kit and started to help him with his foot.

They remained quiet until Moose asked Luke why he did it?. Honestly, he knew that it was wrong what he said to Cam but at the moment it was like there was a side of him that wanted to shout at her to look at him. Luke shook his head and told him that he didn't know but Moose needed to get it together because Cam was giving him too many chances and there was going to be a point when she was going to be done with him. That was one of the scariest thoughts that were crossing Moose's mind since she stomp on his foot and he told Luke about it, both friends stayed up talking about how he needed to go find Cam and apologize.

He called her again and left a lengthy apology on her cell asking her to please meet him in whatever place and hour she wanted, he promised to be there. Three hours later she sent him a text and told him that she was busy but they could eat lunch tomorrow near her job if he had the time, Moose was completely sure that he was going to be busy but there was no way he was going to miss a chance to apologize face to face. He agreed and thanked her for the opportunity to see her again, to his joy she responded with a smiley face.

The next day couldn't come soon enough, that morning he went to his classes and then to check with his professor to asked him to let him have an hour of lunch, he usually only got thirty minutes, and promised him to make extra hours on Wednesday. His professor agreed but told him that he needed to finish some errands that couldn't wait and after that he was excused for the rest of the day and he would see him tomorrow at class. Moose rush to finish his errands and run to buy Cam some flowers he didn't have a lot of money but it was important to him to give her something else as a thank you for giving him a chance to explained himself. He ran all the way to Cam´s job and made it just in time to see her getting out of the pre-school he called her name successfully making her turned and see him run the last couple of steps toward her.

Cam smile when he said hello and show her the flowers that now look a little disheveled because of the race they endure but still made her happy which was the main point of buying them. They walked towards a small deli and bought a couple of sandwiches which Moose try to pay but Cam insisted on paying for her own. Moose felt a little defeated knowing that he was going to have to earn dating her again and probably start counting their dates from zero and that one hurt the most because he was more than ready to asked her to be his girlfriend.

The second they sat down Moose started apologizing profusely about what happened on Saturday and was very open about how he didn't understand what poses him to do something like that. Cam listen to his explanation nodding at some parts and keeping quiet which only made him more nervous, finally when he couldn't think of any more ways to apologize he stop. When he was finally quiet, Cam turned slightly towards him and he notice that she was looking at his foot and wonder if maybe she was worried about the state it was after she basically impale it with her heel.

Moose moved his foot and told Cam that it was okay, he had deserved what she did. For the first time since they sat, Cam looked at him and started to talk. She apologized for what she did to his foot and also told him that she had been in the wrong to push him to dance in the battle when she knew he was going to get lost in it. It was just that she wanted him to have a good time and dancing usually did the trick for him so what better idea than let him battle, in reality, it had been a bad idea because it made them fight but before that Cam had enjoyed watching him dance.

The boy smiled and felt himself blush when Cam continued to talk about how she had admired the way he would outsmart the dancer on the park. Moose smiled and decided to take a chance asking Cam what battle did she enjoy the most and then feel full of pride as the girl talked about several moments of various battles, she had been looking at him for most of the night. He finally, conclude that Cam only missed his last battle when she had finally gone to talked to her friends while she waited for him which only made him feel worst because she had been waiting for him.

Tha alarmed of Cam´s cell alert them that she needed to get back inside and Moose walked her back making small conversation about his day before he came to meet her and she smiled knowing that he didn't usually like asking for free time. Once at the door, Cam turned and Moose wasn't sure what to do so he offer her his hand telling her that he would be texting her so they could see each other again. For a second, Moose thought she was waiting for something because Cam just stood looking at him but before he could ask her what was going on, she sighed and said goodbye walking into the building.

Moose took the train back to his uni thinking what exactly he was missing about the last part of their interaction, not been able to let it go he took his cell and type a quick message to Cam asking her what happened. Two stations later he felt his phone vibrate and took it out and almost faint after reading her response, he waited next to the door for the next station and got out of the train as soon as humanly possible. Moose ran to the other side of the platform and took the next train that would make him go back to Cam´s, once the train stopped he run his way back to the pre-school and yank the door open not entirely sure which way to go to get to her class.

He spent the next couple of minutes speed walking and searching for her class until he finally saw her helping some kids while they finger painted, he knocked on the little window successfully startling her and the shocked look on her face made him rethink his plan. Cam went to talk to the other girl inside the room and then walked out of the classroom closing the door behind her and immediately asking him what was he doing there.

Moose smiled at her and taking her hands he leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, making her smile immediately. "What do you think I'm doing here. You text me telling me that you count our lunch as a date so that means we already had three dates, did you honestly think I was going to wait to see you again?"

Cam blush and Moose couldn't think of anything aside of how beautiful she look right then and how lucky he was to be his boyfriend. Then he realized that he hadn't actually asked her so he kneeled down making her look at him like he was crazy and proceed to asked her to be his girlfriend and then she laughed and he joined her. They both calmed down when the face of the other teacher appeared on the window telling Cam to come back in, she nodded and Moose stood up quickly not wanting to get her in trouble. She went in and Moose went on his way with a huge smile on his face, again on the train he replay the scene and notice that she didn't answer him so he took his cellphone out ready to text her just to found a message from Cam saying yes with a heart.


	14. Chapter 14

Moose found himself waking up sickeningly early groaning at his phone and wonder for a second why exactly his alarmed was set at 5:30. With no recollection of the motive behind this horrible event he turned and went back to sleep pulling his sheet successfully hiding his face in it and then it suddenly hit him. Moose had put the alarmed because he was going to pick up Cam and have breakfast with her before her morning classes to celebrate their first month of finally been a couple, with the memory hitting him like lighting he jumped out of his bed and promptly fall face first on the floor.

Shawn groaned from his bed and turned to see his friend on the floor and quickly went to his side asking him if he was ok, Moose wasn't ok he had actually hit himself pretty bad but still managed to stand with the help of Shawn and sit on his bed. He started tasting blood in his mouth, and Shawn told him that he had cut his lip and that now it was bleeding so he was going to look for something to stop the bleeding and ice it.

A couple of minutes later Shawn came back and put something on his lip that sting and told him to keep it there a couple of minutes so it would stop the bleeding and then put the cold compress on. Moose obediently did as he was told and start the search for his phone which he had tossed to the side once he heard the alarm, Shawn told him to stop moving and finally found Moose's phone and gave it to him. With a quick look at the time and a sighed he wrote a message to Cam telling her what had happened and that he was not going to be able to make it.

Moose let himself fell back on his mattress this last month had been full of weird situations, the first couple of weeks, for example, he had been sleep deprived. His schedules usually didn't leave much time to see Cam, which was a major problem for the first week, so he decided to take things into his own hands. At the beginning of their second week, Mosse went to see her extremely early in the morning and then at the end of their day he would visit her to wish her good night. He continued that routine for two more weeks, and he was happy with the amount of time they see each other, Moose even went as far as to go look for her at the coffee shop which was perfect because he needed the coffee to stay awake. Between waking up early and staying late to study he was sleeping less than 4 hours a day, Cam tried talking to him about this, but he would ignore her concerned and continue his schedule.

Finally, the next Monday he managed to get on the train to go visit Cam finding a seat he decided to close his eyes just for a couple of minutes. When he woke up again, he was being pushed by a guy who he seemed to have fallen on when sleeping. He quickly apologized to him while cleaning the drool on his face and noticing the disgusted look on the guys face when looking at his shoulder when some of Moose´s drool had ended up. Shaking his head a little trying to wake up he notice that the train was pack with people which usually didn't happen this early in the morning his first instinct was to stand up, but he noticed that even though his brain was waking up the rest of his body was reluctant to follow instructions.

He turned and realize that he was nowhere near Cam´s place, he actually was way passed it. Moose took his phone out looking at the time while the train came to a stop. Finally, his legs responded, and he made his way out the train. Checking his phone while walking to the check the train schedules he opened his text to see that Cam had written to him an hour a half ago, the time he had spent on the train, wishing him a good day and thanking him for listening to her about his need for rest. A chuckle escaped his mouth, if she only knew that his body had giving up to him, she would only use that opportunity to scold him about how he needed to rest more.

With a deep breath, he started to move his neck trying to loosen it up a bit while checking that the train that would get him to his uni was five minutes out so he started to text Cam wishing her a good day and telling her that he would go see her that night. He got on the train a couple of minutes later and went on with his day, at lunch Luke went to find him, and they spent some much-needed quality time.

"You know is weird not to see at the vault anymore." Luke said while whipping his mouth with a napkin failing to clean the spot of ketchup in the corner of his lips. Moose point at the spot of ketchup and motion his friend to clean it while chewing on his burger.

After he finally swallowed his burger and tired of watching Luke missed the spot with his tongue he grabbed a napkin and went to clean it while telling Luke how dumb he was to not be able to clean it. Just then a couple of girls of one of his class walk by their table and momentarily stop watching them just to walk away a second later saying that it was a shame the good ones always were gay. Both friends burst laughing aside from Natalie this was the first time they hear a comment about them appearing to be a couple, and usually, she only made them when they were annoying her too much.

When the laughter died down, and the tears from laughter were clean out of their eyes, they continue to talk about the absence of Moose from the vault. "I still love going there and dancing, but I just don't have the time now. This internship is eating my soul, but I do love what I'm learning so I'm fine making some sacrifice to do so."

Luke smile, long gone were the times where his friend had trouble choosing his future. For a while back then he honestly thought Moose was going to move to the vault like the rest of the pirates and joined them as a group of misfits that spent their live dancing. However once he started going to uni and found how gifted he was with electrical engineering he notice a change in him, he seemed more focus in his studies, not like the Moose from High school that only went to class because he had to. The boy in front of him already knew what he wanted to be and was ready for the sacrifices that it would entail becoming thehis best in the field he had decided was his.

That actually was one thing that had worried him in the past also, because before the Kirsten situation Luke had wonder if maybe Moose was using his studies to occupied his mind so the thought of Sophie didn't invade him like it did before. When Moose and Sophie break up, he honestly worried about the well-being of his friend, his heart ache for the boy that he love like a brother when the girl he had dreamed his future with told him they needed to be apart. Sophie was a good girl, and he understood that she really care for Moose and that made it a bittersweet moment, his friend had actually found love, the best kind actually because the person he loved care so much for his future, that decided to give him a chance to grow.

The way Cam had come into their life was unexpected, and Luke would bet that some part of Moose knew the moment he saw her that there would be something between them in the future. Everytime Luke talked to Cam he always found such an open and caring person that remind him of his friend so much that if Moose hadn't made a move to get to know Cam he would have killed him. Still the way they got together so quickly after Moose was so focus on Kirsten made him a little uneasy. Luke finally tune in what Moose was telling him and laughed at the way his friend was trying to describe the way he was dealing with some of his courses the way a teenager girl would talk about her crush.

He cleared his throat getting the attention of Moose taking this opportunity to ask about Cam, Luke had seen the girl the day before and listen to her concerned about his friend exhausting himself trying to see her every day. "Is not that I don't want to see him every day because I do. I'm just worried that he thinks is necessary not to sleep to do so. I care for him, and he just won't listen to me, so could you talked to him please?" The plea from the little brunette rang in his ear the moment he saw the bags under Moose's eyes. So now that they had eaten and so that otherwise his friend was in good spirit Luke plan on trying to get to the bottom of the matter.

Moose smile and Luke was happy at the way that smile reach his eyes something that stopped happening since Sophie's departure. He started telling Luke about how he love learning more things about Cam and how incredible she was with the kids, Moose had on more than one occasion walked her to her internship and saw how excited the kids got when they saw her. In the middle of his story, Moose couldn't stop a yawn and Luke saw his opening. "So it seems you are seeing her a lot even with your tight schedule."

The other boy raised an eyebrow at him and told him that he was adjusting some morning and night routines so that he could give the girl more time in his day to day, he also made a point to tell Luke that she wasn't the reason he wasn't going to the vault. Again the way Moose talked about Cam made the other boy remember his past relationship, he would always put himself as a shield for his girlfriends, not that any needed one but he was very protective. "Dude, before you go into a rant against some imaginary enemy just let me say something. You look tired, and she is worried about you, for a relationship to work you don't need to see each other every day or at least not at first. If you continue to do whatever you are doing she is going to star feeling guilty, and she is going to push you away."

That seemed to do the trick Luke could see realization entering Moose's stubborn brain, and the boy appeared to ponder if what Luke said would actually hold some truth or his friend was just an alarmist. The boy asked his friend if Cam had actually said something to that effect and Luke was more than happy to tell him how worried the brunette was with his lack of sleep and the way he seemed to think that if they don't see each other every single day they are having problems in their relationship. " I don't understand you see Natalie every day, and I know for a fact that if you don't see one another, you will wait for each other or wake up early to talk.

"Of course, we do. We live together I don't exactly lose sleep to go see her and some days we don't see each other, but we text or talk. Moose, I understand that you want to see her but honestly she is feeling sad because Cam thinks that she should make the same effort but she can't. You know because she is normal." Moose chuckled at that last comment still he did remember Cam telling him that he needed to rest more, and she actually apologized for never going to look for him in the mornings, at that moment he didn't understand why she was saying that but things were getting clear now.

"So basically while I thought I was proving that I would go above and beyond for Cam I was actually making her feel guilty about her schedule?" Luke nod twice and smile at his friend. Moose just shook his head letting it fall back trying to think when exactly did he went crazy, he started to tell Luke how he had fallen asleep on the train that morning and the boy laughed.

That night he went to see Cam and been more open to her reactions he saw how worried she seemed and wait no time to tell her that he had thought about what she said, and he was going to tone it down. The smile that appeared on her face was so bright that he instantly mirror it a second later he found himself being the receiver of a bear hug courtesy of his beautiful girlfriend. "I'm so happy that you decided to do that. I was always worried that you would fall asleep on the train or at class or that something could happen."

He hugged her harder and kissed the top of her hair until she stopped rambling about the horrors that could happen to the sleepy version of himself that lived in her dreams. So the last week of their first month together was the best one they still saw each other just not every day but they would text each other daily and Moose felt better. Forward to this morning when he had actually planned ahead the night before laying out his clothes and buying her a single red rose he even went as far as program texts so she would receive a couple during her morning routine and then at the exact time they started officially dating.

Shawn spoke from his bed telling Moose to take advantage of this incident and sleep a little more, he reluctantly pushed himself more into the bed trying without success to put all his body on the bed without actually standing up. "God you are lazy, just stand and lay on your bed."

Moose sighed and stood up just as someone knock on his door, he walked to open it and found Tyler there the boy smiled at him and told him that he had great news. Moose move to the side while the other boy walked in before he could close the door though he saw a book laying on the floor outside his door and went to pick it when he suddenly stopped. It was Sophie's favorite book "The fault in our stars."

Without thinking what he was doing he went out to the hall and start looking all around to see if maybe she was there, he even went as far as go outside his building, but the cold made him retreat as fast as he went out. He ran upstairs to picked the book but by now Shawn and Tyler had already been looking at it with serious expressions, he didn't need to ask them if there was something written on the first page because it was evident that it was. Moose held his hand asking for the book and Shawn visibly tense before giving it to him, on the first page was the signature of the author and a little message that he had written for Sophie years ago.

She had been there, except for this past month he had always written to her without any answer on her part so she was aware of where she could find him at any given time. Moose wanted to scream why did she had to come back when he was finally fine with someone else, he didn't scream at the end but once inside his room he did convey his feelings to his friends. Tyler was the one trying to give an answer to his question "Maybe she just had someone dropped the book as a final goodbye, Moose."

He nodded but part of him wish that she would come back so they could talk while the other part of him was yelling Cam's name. His life was a mess once again.

 **Notes**

Hi! Long time no see. Trust me I would never leave this story unfinished I love this couple too much, however time sometimes escape me. I'm sorry and I hope you keep reading because I like the feedback you give me.


	15. Chapter 15

"So there was a book outside the door?" Luke rub his eyes trying to focus on what Shawn was telling him on the phone but with only having slept three hours his brain wasn't processing the information. After editing his presentation for almost twenty-four hours straight he was in dying need of rest, but he had to go and deliver his video to his professor but Natalie been the amazing girlfriend she was had told him to go to bed and that she would deliver the usb. Luke had basically crawled his way to their bed and pass out but what seemed like minutes later, which actually was three hours, the phone woke him up, and a very worry Shawn was talking about Moose and a book and problems.

On the other side of the phone, Shawn was getting mad, he called Luke as soon as Moose left their place trying to tell him about what had happened that morning but the other guys seemed to be extremely slow today. "It was A book it was THE book. Moose found "The fault in our stars" at our door today, do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

Luke was a second away to tell Shawn to go to a library and find someone who cares about the famous book he kept mention when suddenly something click in his mind and all the grogginess he was feeling disappear. "Sophie's book?"

Shawn smile when he not only heard what Luke was saying but the way his voice had changed from tired and fed up to worry and focus, finally the both boys were on the same page about what that meant for their friend. "Yes and not any copy, the original book it had Moose's message and everything."

Luke cursed under his breath very aware of the implication of this and after turning on the speaker on his phone, he walked to his closet taking out a pair of jeans and shirt starting to get ready to go meet, Shawn. " Did he mention going to see Cam today?"

Getting his keys and getting his backpack on his shoulder Shawn walked out of his place while telling Luke that after Moose saw the book he didn't mention Cam at all. Tyler had gone with Moose to their uni in part to make sure that the boy would make it to class and also see if he would mention the book again although nobody thought he would. The main reason for that though was because he knew that everyone would be on high alert to see if he would go crazy trying to search for Sophie after this little gesture from her.

Both boys hang up the phone after that, and a couple of minutes later they met at a dinner they used to frequent when Moose was in the worst stage post-Sophie's departure from his life. After ordering Shawn told Luke everything that happened since the night before, how Moose was so worried about not hearing the alarm that he had asked him to move his bed in the same room so he could be his backup. Then he told him about the incident that made Moose missed his breakfast with Cam and possibly an encounter with Sophie and what he had said after he came back to the apartment from his "search" for Sophie.

"Damn it, he is going to blow things with Cam. I can see him going out of his mind about this and completely forget about their anniversary and the worst part is that we can't do anything about it." The waitress appeared with their order and told them to call her If they wanted anything else, they politely smiled at her and assure her that they would do just that. Shawn turned towards Luke asking him why exactly couldn't they just remember Moose about his anniversary maybe it would actually help him get his head out of Sophie's state.

Luke swallow his bacon while shaking his head answering to Shawn. "No, Cam doesn't deserve that. She needs him to focus on their relationship sure he did that not sleeping thing for weeks, but I think that had more to do with proving something to himself. Honestly and I told you this before the way he went after Cam so quickly after he had been lusting after Kirsten for weeks made me uncertain if he was truly sure about this. Don't get me wrong, Cam is perfect for him, but he needs to be really sure."

Shawn kept eating but started to think about all the times he had found Moose asleep over his laptop on the nights before he was with Cam and once he noticed that there was an email to Sophie on the screen. He wasn't dumb he knew that Moose never let go of the idea of his ex even when he would profess his love for Kirsten he still wrote to Sophie about his day to day he went as far as to mention the other girl in the emails but never in a way that would his ex jealous. Now he wondered if maybe Moose did the same when he was dating Cam too, and maybe the way he talked about the beautiful brunette had made Sophie nervous enough that she felt the need to appear again in Moose's life to be sure not to lose him.

Noticing the way Shawn was lost in his thoughts Luke asked him what was going on so the boy told him about what he knew and what he was wondering now with everything that had happened that day. For the second time that day Luke cursed thinking about Moose and the way he acted now made his suspicion about that the amount of time he had waited to be with Cam was too short. "So that's why she reappeared now. If Moose finally seemed like he was caring, honestly caring, for another girl she would be afraid to lose him. They break things up when both of them were still very much in love, their last memory was a happy one, and their break up was the prove of how much they love each other. I can't believe he continued to write to her although now that you tell me this I find it very logical it was the only way that he felt he could still include her in his day to day. Do you think Moose ever stopped writing to her or did he told her about his plans and this was a way to stop him from celebrating?"

"I believe he stopped writing to her after Cam said yes or at least a week after that because honestly in those two weeks where he barely slept there was no time for him to write anything and this last week he seemed really looking forward to today. Cam is perfect for him, but if I'm honest, I think that if she had been there at the door instead of Tyler and Moose saw the book his actions would have been the same. The moment he saw the book it was like something in his brain went into autopilot, and the only thing or person that existed was Sophie, is like all himself was searching for her like he used to do when they were together." Luke let his head hang wondering what would happen to the couple now especially to his new friend, part of him felt guilty not to have tell Cam about how much Sophie had meant to Moose but no words could really describe how in love he had been or was with her.

They finished their breakfast and promised each other not to meddle in what would happen that day if Moose was going to choose to go after Sophie it was better that it happen now and not when more time had pass and Cam was more invested in the relationship. Shawn went on with his day waiting for any news and so did Luke by night he went back to the vault and talked to Natalie about what had happened and of course, she was mad with Moose. "If he still had feelings for Sophie why did he start to pursue Cam? He needs to stop thinking only about himself now he is going to hurt Cam."

"Honestly, I think the reason he started dating Cam is that for him the notion that he is ever going to stop feeling something for Sophie is absurd. For Moose his love for Sophie is forever, and any other person that comes to his mind or heart is going to have to coexist with that. Now that Sophie may be back he is struggling because the one thing he kept wishing for finally happened and part of him wants to run and have the life he always dreamed off, but there is this other side of him that is pleading with him to remember Cam." The look that Natalie was giving Luke told him that even though she was mad at their friend she understood perfectly what was happening with Moose still Cam was like a little sister for Natalie and that sense of protection was going to make this a real issue between her and Moose.

The couple went to sleep cuddling each other and rejoicing in having found one another and been able to live at peace with their love. On the other side of the city, Jacob walked Kirsten and Cam to the brunette's apartment. Today was supposed to be a special day for Cam and Moose, but it seemed that a series of problems had stop the couple to celebrate their anniversary, and he could see how deflated Cam's mood was in contrast to the days previous today. He was surprised when Cam had told him that afternoon that she hadn't seen Moose at all that day. She told them about the incident he had in the morning and how he had been sending messages early on and then at the time when she had said yes to been his girlfriend which obviously made her smile.

However from that moment on he didn't send her any messages, but Cam stated that it was probably because he had been busy with his assignments still it was getting late, and he was still MIA, and Cam's spirit was in decline. Finally, when they close the coffee shop she called Moose and he was quick to apologize it appeared that he had problems with some assignments also his professor had given him extra chores for that day due to exams been so close. Finally, he told Cam that he was sorry, but there was no way he could make it that night. After she had hung up, the phone Kirsten declared that they were going to have a little celebration just the three of them, and now they were making their way to Cam's apartment trying to take her mind out of her failing anniversary day.

They spent the majority of time talking eating and drinking, and when Cam was a little drunk, she started to tell her friends how sad she was about the way her day had gone. "Sometimes I think he is bipolar or something. Because one day he is the most caring person in the world with the way he showered me with attention when he was sleep deprived and then he is cold like right now when I called him to asked him about our anniversary dinner!"

She took another sip of her beer and continue her rant about how maybe she should have waited more to start a relationship with him because she couldn't take how his mood changed. Kirsten and Jacob looked at each other, it was weird to hear Cam talking this way. She was always such a ray of sunshine especially when she talked about Moose and their relationship, but now she was showing the cracks in their relationship, and they felt privilege of having gained her confidence enough that Cam would put herself in a position where she was to spill all her feelings in front of them. After she finish some tears escape her eyes and Kirsten hug her friend telling her that the next time she saw Moose she should tell him all of this and see what can they do so she doesn't feel like this anymore.

Jacob put some music and soon they were joined by Chase and Andie that heard the noise and decided to see what was going on. When Chase saw that Cam had been drinking, he pulled Kirsten aside and asked her what was going on because his little sister didn't like to drink to the point of been drunk and so the blonde explained to him what had happened. Andie had made her way towards Cam and was talking to her trying to get what exactly was going on from the point of view of her friend after the little brunette drank a couple of beers she sat down and lay her head over Andie´s lap. Chase turned and saw the scene and smile, he remembered when Ty left how that scene usually happened every night until Cam got used to living alone.

Minutes later Cam was asleep, and everyone started cleaning the place up, Kirsten told them she was going to stayed the night in case Cam woke up, and the rest of them left the apartment to their respective homes. Once at their apartment Chase and Andie exchange information and neither were happy about what had happened to their friend on her special day also they felt like something else was going on but without any other fact, they had to let go of the idea and just focused on being more observant to what was going on with those two.

Shawn loves living in the city that never sleep, he felt like no matter what hour he got out of his job he was always welcome to join whatever adventure the city was offering. Although he usually went straight to his apartment to rest, he decided against it this time. Everything that had happened with Moose that morning had made him remember of an old story his friend used to tell him about how he and Sophie used to go to a little park at night no matter what to share the first hours of the new day together. Wishing he was wrong about his feeling he joined the sea of people that populate the streets and made his way toward the train station and took the one that would get him to hopefully an empty park.

Minutes later he got off the train and made his way to the park taking each step with a worry expression finally he got there and walked to a bench where Moose was sitting down looking at the ground. Shawn cleared his throat, and his friend looked up with a sad expression on his face. "I thought she would be here, and I had to come. Do you understand? I couldn't not come."

Shawn moved to the side and sat down on a bench next to his friend wondering what exactly he should say to him. On the one hand, he could see how Moose seemed destroyed, which always brought back memories of how he was after the breakup but on the other hand there was Cam. She didn't deserve to have had her anniversary destroyed because Moose had to go look for a ghost from his past. "Did you see Cam at all today?"

Moose shook his head "I couldn't. I don't know what I would say to her, she called me a couple of hours ago because we were supposed to have dinner but I just couldn't so I told her I had a lot of work to do."

"So her anniversary gift was for her boyfriend to lie to her and go look for his ex?" Shawn couldn't hide the angry tone when he said it and Moose stood and turned towards the boy.

"You don't understand so just leave me alone ok?. I'll apologize to her tomorrow for not seeing her." In silence, both boys made their way to their apartment and to their separate rooms.

However a week went by, and Moose didn't go to see Cam he only texted her always telling her that he had a lot of work, Shawn told Luke about it. Luke tried to talk to Moose, but he managed to avoid him so he decided to speak to Cam and see what she was feeling about not seeing her boyfriend. He felt bad for the girl that actually was worry for Moose and the amount of work he had going on and Luke felt anger towards Moose. That night he invited Cam to the vault and she had dinner with all of the pirates and had an excellent time laughing at all their silliness at the end of the night Luke and Natalie took her home and on their way there they pass a small park. Cam told them how she used to play with Ty at that park when she was little and as she was telling them a hilarious story about Ty falling from a tree playing Tarzan someone called Moose's name making them all turned.

In front of them suddenly was Moose standing up and hugging a girl with such force that Cam was sure he was going to break her. Luke and Natalie were frozen in time, and Cam noticed that this wasn't just Moose meeting up with some friend, the way the couple was looking at them seemed like they were looking at the something that wasn't supposed to happen. She focused her attention back in Moose and the girl and noticed that they hadn't stop embracing each other, and suddenly everything was clear, she knew who the girl was. "She is Sophie, right?"

Natalie looked at her like she wished she wasn't there but nod once and her mind did a quick rewind of the past week and her anniversary day, and she knew that Moose had been lying to her. Had Luke and Natalie lied to her too? Did the pirates lie? Too many questions fill her mind, and she couldn't handle the variables that needed to be analyzed to answer all of them so she just walked toward Moose and Sophie and cleared her throat.

Sophie turned to look at her first and then Moose did, and he seemed surprise but not an ounce of regret could be found on his face. She said hi to them and asked Sophie if she could speak to Moose for a second the girl seemed taken aback but nod and move to the side telling Moose that she would wait for him on the bench. Moose looked at Cam, but she noticed how he kept looking at Sophie like he was afraid that if he wasn't next to her, she was going to disappear.

"Hey, I'll make this quickly so at least try to focus on me for a second ok?" The harshness on her voice that seemed so out of character caught his attention and for once he appeared to be a little ashamed of his behavior. However before he could speak Cam raised a hand stopping him from saying anything. "I would have appreciated that you were honest with me about your change of mind but seeing that you didn't let me have the honors. We are broken up. Ok, good talk, bye "

With that, Cam walked past Luke and Natalie and walked without speaking to them toward her building, they didn't know what to do but decided to follow her however the second she noticed she just said aloud "Don't" and they stop. Once Cam was at her building she went straight to Chase's door and knock twice, then she turned and got into her apartment a couple of seconds later Chase came in while eating a plate of pasta. Cam turned, and if she wasn't so sad, she would have laughed at the sight in front of her but when Chase noticed her teary eyes, he put the plate down and hug her.

"What happened Cam?" She proceed to tell him about everything that had happened since her fail anniversary until a couple of minutes, and she felt how tense Chase got with every new detail of the story. In the end, he asked her if it was ok for him to go looking for Moose and punch him but she said no, Cam didn't want to have anything else to do with him.

That night Chase stayed at Cam's they were later joined by Andie and the three of them spent the night talking and making plans for things to do for the next few weeks. On the vault, Luke and Natalie were wondering how they would fix things with Cam and how they were going to act towards Moose now. And in a park, a couple were talking about the time they had missed being with each other.

 **Notes**

Well…I…. I had to do it ok. Like Luke kept thinking it was way too soon to be with each other but let's bear in mind I do love Cam and Moose as a couple. So hang in there. Thank you for reading and reviewing it means the world to me.


	16. Chapter 16

Cam felt Chase next to her before she even saw him and decided to accelerate trying to leave him behind an instantly listening to the boys laughter. Since she had ended things with Moose she had been running every day, a habit she had dropped early that year when things got crazy at the coffee shop and never really pick up again until two weeks ago. The time after the break up had flown by, Cam hadn't seen the boy in that time, and she was glad about it because even though her decision was the right one seeing him would still hurt her.

Chase caught with her a minute later and together they run the last block until their apartment building, Cam promptly said her goodbyes promising him she was going to be the winner of that race the next day. Walking into her apartment, she saw the light on her answering machine blink and groan loudly sure about who left the message, Cam chose to ignore the light and went on and took a shower. Finally, after the shower and getting dress on her way to door she stop and press play on her machine, the voice of Luke fill the apartment a second later Cam deleted the messages without hearing pass the Hi Cam.

Cam put her earphones in and walked out the door ready for her day, she tried to keep herself busy not letting her brain had any time to dwell on the situation. Sure there was going to be a point when everything was going to come and hit her but for now, she was glad about containing does feelings. Arriving at the pre-school always fill her with happiness, seeing the kids smiling at her and always ready to tell her about their morning routine and the cartoons they watched the day before or the adventures they went on with their parents on the weekends clear her mind of any problems. Ty had been calling her every morning to "join" her on her morning commute, today, however, he had sent her a text wishing her a good day.

On the days that she went to the coffee shop, Chase would come to walk her home after closing, and they would usually see a movie while waiting for Andie to get home so the three of them could eat dinner together while watching chopped. That day though after class she was going to go back to her apartment and for the first time since the break up she was going to be alone for a couple of hours, her friends were all busy, so they were not going to be able to distract her like they been doing lately. Finally, at her class, she helped some of the kids put their things away and welcome the once getting a little later in while the other teacher started giving the kids their materials to work.

Working with someone like Molly made Cam feel at ease on her time at the pre-school so she always found herself enjoying the time there so much that days seemed to be shorter. After school had ended, she went with Molly to the station ready to go to her classes while talking about the different kids in their class. "Cam you are doing a great job. Next year I would love if you join the class and me into the next grade."

The prospect to stay in the pre-school with Molly and kids made Cam smile and quickly told her new friend that she would love to do exactly that. Both women got on the train Molly talking about what she was going to do now and Cam daydreaming about a future involving working at that preschool. Her classes flew by, and she was in high spirits with what her friend had told her so with that in mind she decided to call her brother to tell him the news. The phone rang until it went to voice mail and she felt worried overcoming her, sure Ty not always answer the phone but this with the messages in the morning was starting to worry her.

Cam got on the train and try sending a message a couple of minutes later a response came, but it didn't sound like Ty, it just said: "super busy, sorry can't talk." Her spirits started to fall, maybe if she called Chase and tell him about her news she would feel better, he didn't answer the phone and neither did Andie. Now things were just weird maybe her phone was malfunctioning so she decided to let it go and just focus on her music, once at her house she was going to try to landline and wouldn't stop calling her brother until she talked to him.

At the train station, she got out trying to avoid getting hit by the sea of people been short wasn't precisely an advantage most of the time but at moments like was worst than usual, after avoiding a couple of elbows she was finally out. She was in a hurry to get to her apartment and call Ty so without even noticing she started to run her way back, at some point Cam thought she heard her name been called but decided to pay no attention. Once at the door of her building, she stopped to look for her key when someone put a hand on her shoulder making her scream her lungs out. She turned, and Luke apologized for scaring her but before she could say anything Chase appeared at the door and push Luke away from Cam getting ready to fight him.

Cam had to admit that for a moment there she was not sure if she wanted to help Luke get out of this mess because one Chase was a great fighter and two the fact that he thought the boy was going to hurt her was going to give him and extra incentive to destroy him. With a sigh, she took a step towards Chase and grabbing his arm she proceeded to explain that the boy was Luke, and she screamed because he surprised her. Luke stood up and clean his jeans while looking mad, but he clearly wasn't going to do anything about it because even though Chase hadn't gone on with the attack, he was on high alert. Then a thought appeared in Cam's head, why exactly did Chase was here at this hour when he was supposed to be at work, that was the main reason she was going to be alone.

"What is going on? Why are you here? And Why didn't you answer the phone?" Chase face pale and he looked worried for a moment, Cam wasn't sure she was imagining things or he was starting to get sick in front of her. A moment later Luke was almost at her side and asked Chase if he was feeling ok, that seemed to break the trance the boy was in and nodded asking Cam to come inside with him.

Before any of them could make a move Luke clear his throat and asked Cam to please listen to him, Chase was the one to answer telling him that is not the best moment, and she feels fear in the pit of her stomach. Chase is always protective but the way he was acting while the excuse he is giving Luke not to come in is not seating with her ok, she goes for her phone without saying anything and sent a quick message to Ty asking him if he was ok. Chase sees her but says nothing and only repeats his request for her to follow him inside making her more nervous, even Luke notice that the situation is not right and decides to follow them inside without talking.

At her door, she couldn't wait anymore she stopped Chase and asked him what exactly was going on and when he looked at her Cam knew that something was not right, and she needed to speak to her brother. Chase finally told her that Ty had to be admitted to a hospital early that morning with appendectomy and had some complications so now he was going to have to stay a couple of days there. Cam finally had it, she burst into tears cursing at her luck in the mist of everything that went on with Moose she had her brother and Chase to help have perspective about the situation but the thought of Ty been sick without her knowing made her heart break.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me. How dare you keep something like that to yourself?!" Chase saw her outrage a mile away and told her that he had found out a couple of hours ago when Nora had called him. He didn't want to tell her what was going on over the phone he rushed home to wait for her, that's why he had leave work early and had also asked permission not to come until next week.

"I'm flying today to see him. I already bought us a ticket so now you need to call your job to informed them that you won't be in for the rest of the week. Go call your boss and pack while I call the taxi and then you can go back to yelling at me." Cam nod once and while wiping the tears, she walked into her apartment ready to pack and go see her brother.

She was so in her head that she didn't even notice Luke walking behind her until she turned to close her door, exhaustion wash over her and the last thing she wanted to do was fight with him. Ignoring his presence Cam pack while the boy stood in the living room in complete silence and when she finally went back there the look he was giving her made tear up again. They share a hug and Luke told her how sorry he was about what had happened to her brother and reassure that everything was going to be alright.

Taking a step back Cam looked into the boys eyes "Did you know he was cheating on me?"

Luke shook his head and started to explained what he know about the Sophie situation but as he was starting Chase enter the apartment telling Cam that the taxi was waiting for them outside. Without even thinking about it Luke followed them and got into the cab starting to tell them everything he knew about Moose and Sophie and how they had reconnected. By the time, they arrived at the airport, Luke had not only tell them about what had happened between Moose and Sophie now, but he also assured them that nobody knew what was going on. He didn't feel right saying that Shawn had an idea a couple of days before when he saw Moose waiting at the park, he had hope for his friend to be honest and that was his only mistake.

The three of them got out of the cab and Luke walk his friends in until they had to say their goodbyes just then Cam turned and gave him a big hug thanking him for been truthful with her and promising to stay in touch. Minutes felt like hours, and Cam couldn't stop hoping for the plane to already make it to the airport she could be next to her brother as soon as possible. Finally, they arrived and lost no time running towards the taxi station getting into one and basically wish that there was no traffic so they could be at the hospital as soon as possible.

Once there Chase called Nora asking her where exactly was Ty while they wonder a floor of rooms, she didn't answer, but they found a nurse that gave them the information needed. Waiting after the nurse turned the corner the couple run towards Ty´s room and found him sleeping with an iv connected to his arm. So many feelings invaded them at once that Cam and Chase found themselves embracing each other and silently tearing up, in front of them was their brother looking pale and small which was really unlike him. After a couple of minutes, they managed to calm down and walked toward Ty calling his name in a low tone until the boy open his eyes and smile at them.

Cam had to restrain herself because the thing that she wanted more was to jump on her brother and gave him a bear hug. Ty told them that he had been feeling a little ill lately but been the stubborn guy he was he dismiss it until the day before when noticed he couldn't stand straight, and the pain in his side was the last straw. "So basically when they took my appendix out it exploded seconds later, which was cool because it didn't happen inside me but apparently it still translates to me spending a couple of days here. You didn't have to come, although I'm really glad to see you guys."

Nora came a couple hours later, she still needed to be at work so after they catch up Chase told everybody that he was staying with Ty that night and send the girls to sleep. Reluctantly both girls left the hospital room after wishing the boys goodnight.

"Now that we are alone tell me how is Cam doing?" Ty turned toward his friend trying to focus on his response it didn't matter that moving hurt him he wanted to have a good view of his face. Chase had a lot of tells on his expressions, and it was important for Ty to see if he was trustful with him. Cam was his sister, and her well been was his number one priority, even when he was at the emergency room he made sure to send her a message saying hi.

"Well, nothing new since what I've told you. The guys at least had the decency not to contact her again after she found him in at the park with the other girl and broke up with him" After saying that Chase stood and walked to Ty so they could bump fist. Both boys were extremely proud of Cam's reaction, no one should treat her like that, and she shouldn't accept that kind of behavior at all.

Ty was mad when Cam told him about Moose behaviour, he wanted to jump on a plane and kill him for doing such thing to his sister, but Chase calmed him down and promised to take care of their sister and so he did. Each morning he would call Cam and then Chase just to be sure she was honest about her development and he was glad that she was. The boys talked for a while until the meds kick in and Ty fall asleep, the rest of the week was pretty much a repetition aside of Cam trying to stay with each night just to be told by the boys to go sleep at the apartment.

When Ty finally was released from the hospital they spent the rest of the week at his and Nora's apartment joking around. Before they had to come back Nora suggested that Ty went to NY with them, she wasn't able to be with him and he was off work for another week so what better time to visit them. Chase knew about this, he was the one that suggested it and bought the ticket before coming to see Ty and it was worth to see the smile on his brother and sister who agree instantly to what Nora said.

Once they arrived at Cam's apartment Ty went to rest at his old bedroom while she busy herself unpacking and checking her messages. She called Luke telling him that her brother was in town with her and promised him to go visit the vault so they could all meet him. That night brother and sister lay in bed watching movies and eating popcorn reminiscence of their childhood. Cam went back to her job the next day with Ty, it was show & tell day so he did an impressive routine which the kids adore, he promised to come about on another day to teach them some moves. To say that Molly was excited was an understatement and she told Cam to take the next day off so she could enjoy been with her brother.

That night they went to the vault and enjoyed a great dinner with the Pirates, at the last minute they decided to spend the night there so they could help Natalie with her class in the morning. Ty talked to Luke about Moose, he still wanted to be sure these people were completely honest with Cam but didn't want to tell her that. In the end, he was certain that Luke was a good guy like the rest of the house but also was completely annoyed that Moose didn't sound like a horrible dude, just like a dumbass that didn't know how to let go of all relationships and be honest. Sure he still hated him, but he wouldn't kill him maybe just punch him repeatedly.

The next day was awesome they enjoyed a decadent breakfast follow but hours of dancing and helping Natalie with the kids just as the class was about to finish someone arrived. Ty turned and saw Cam rolled her eyes while the little ones scream Moose, he turned and saw the guy for the first time, and he couldn't understand why his sister was so into him. Apparently, Moose had arrived a couple of minutes earlier because the guy made a beeline straight to him to congratulate him for their moves, he nodded his way and went to stand next to Cam.

Moose looked taken aback to see her until the brunette said hi and went to pick her stuff and leave with Ty following her. The boy was confused and asked Natalie who Ty was but before the other girl could talk he suddenly remember a photo in Cam's apartment where he appeared and fear consumed him if Cam's brother was in town he was in trouble, big trouble.

 **Notes**.

Sorry, I'm really sorry. I had the first half of this chapter written for two weeks, but I had no time to finish it until today. Hope you like it and thanks for keep reading.


	17. Chapter 17

"I promised I wasn't going to do anything. Did you even see me trying to approach him? Because I think, I was an example of perfect behavior with my nodding and not hitting. Above all, I did not push him while we were on our way out or spit on him or." Ty laid on the couch while he continued to number the things that he didn't do to Moose at the vault, Cam rolled her eyes, but she admitted she was impress with Ty mature attitude toward him.

Chase knock once and enter the apartment without missing a bit making Cam rolled her eyes again, this two have been feeling extra comfortable in her apartment since Ty had arrived. Quickly things had gone back to when brother and sister live there with Chase going into the apartment at any giving time, sure he would knock the door now after Cam had screamed at him about the meaning of privacy but still he would enter the apartment with his key. The boy quickly gave her a peck on the cheek and joined Ty on the couch listening to the list and smiling because of course he knew what his brother was talking about. That is another thing the boys share from early on in life, Chase and Ty could understand what the other was talking about with only listening to a couple of words and looking at each other, sure they don't always agree with each other, but they could see the others point of view.

Ty took a moment and turned to Chase on cue the boy started to list things her brother could have done that, of course, he didn't because he was a mature guy. After saying that the three of them broke into a fit of laughter, that was incredibly long and left them trying to breathe for a while. "Well, the point is that Ty didn't do anything so you should just relax Cam. Also, I hope Moose realize that he is very lucky about that fact because if he doesn't he is dumber that I thought and trust me I think very little of him right now."

If she kept rolling her eyes, Cam was going to end up pulling a muscle or whatever it is that the body needs for that movement, still she rolled them again. Chase used to like Moose before "the incident", sure he never loved him or another thing on that level but the moment he hurt her it was like he was dead to him. Loyalty was a huge thing for the family, and the people that were allowed into it were upheld to the highest standard of it, that didn't mean that you have to like or dislike a person because one of them did but if someone cross them that's another thing. The Sicilian Mafia had nothing on them when someone hurt a member. Also, they could totally win a contest against them at a pasta eating contest to be more accurate Ty, and Chase could win the competition.

"I get it he isn't your favorite person in the world, but he is not a bad guy either we just weren't meant to be." Now the boys rolled their eyes at her, and she tossed them pillows which was the beginning of a pillow fight that only stopped when Andie joined them to have dinner. Cam was so happy to be surrounded by such amount of love, and now she could honestly say that she was ready to move on.

Since the moment, she had met Moose Cam couldn't understand why she felt so drawn to him, but the fact of the matter was that she did. Even when he was a jerk, which at the beginning was all the time, she still wanted to know more about him. The fact that it was evident Moose liked Kirsten and ignore her hurt her even when she didn't want to admit t, Ty knew about it and not because she told him but because he knew her. When finally, he started paying her some attention she was overwhelmed by how flatter she felt, sure she downplay it acting mad when he asked her for her number after wallowing about the fact that Kirsten didn't want anything to do with him.

The moment he started openly flirting and texting her, calling her Cam honestly thought she was lucky. Things move incredibly fast after that which activated an alert on her mind, but she was quick to shut it down because Cam wanted to be with Moose and the fact that things were going that way made her happy. How he declare his wish to be with her at the pre-school because like he said before he couldn't wait to be with her, everything he did and said was what she needed and wanted to hear at that time. When the incident happened, she felt numb while thousands of questions came to her mind but the main one was how did things change so quickly?

And of course, her second thought was, did they had change or was she only realizing that they never actually did? That thought was the one that stuck in her head and wouldn't leave her alone, she went back to running and hanging out with friends and took some extra shifts at the coffee shop anything that helped her mind to shut up. However, the second Chase told her about Ty her mind went blank, and she cried, and she focused on important things, not that her feelings weren't but obsessing about them didn't help her. Now with her boys near and her mind ready to enjoy her current situation she felt better, she still ran but because Can wanted too and also because she was going to win a race even if it kill her. Her brothers kept laughing every time Cam would swear she was going to win the next race, those two would eat her dust someday.

"Well, guys I need to get some sleep because tomorrow I'm going to the preschool half day so I can help Natalie with her early class." She saw the way Ty and Chase exchange looks and she was sure one of them was going to magically appeared at the vault tomorrow even though she knew both of them had busy days the next day. Ty was mostly with her but tomorrow he needed to go visit his old high school so he could talk in an assembly about his career and the success he found at it, which was impressive, Cam had asked him if she could go but he told her no.

The guys nodded and said their goodbyes and after Cam was asleep, yes they check she was asleep because they had made the mistake of not checking a couple of times and the results were not good, they talked about what they should do tomorrow. "Do you honestly think we should go to the vault and see if the guy appears? I guess there is a possibility for him to be there but at some point, they are going to cross path. I think she is in a better place now."

Chase nodded, it was weird that Ty was the one that offered to let it go because he usually was more focus on killing the guy that had hurt his sister but now he seemed to want to let things go but Chase wasn't ready, he will be visiting the vault tomorrow. They talked for a while until it was late and both boys went to sleep just as Chase was about to leave Ty call his name making him stop closing the door behind him. "When you see him tomorrow at the vault, don't punch him but scare the hell out of him, ok?"

Chase's grin could be compared of one of the Cheshire cat and he nodded his head at Ty "Consider it done bro. Sleep well."

The next day Cam went to the preschool and Molly had already talked to the principal about offering Cam a spot for next year, Cam was going to have a meeting with her next week. Even though Molly assure her that everything would go smoothly Cam couldn't help feel nervous about the meeting, it was going to meant so much for her have a place to go after graduating and with the experience of this year and possibly next she was going to be able to graduate without any problems.

After the preschool, Cam found herself on the train on her way to the vault listening to her music and trying to stop a grin to take over her face which was proving to be tough, because her life rule!. She exited the train and started her way to the vault when he saw him. Cam cursed under her breath and began to walk slowly letting the people at the station create a wall between them when a thought cross her mind. Exactly what was she going to do on her way to the vault? Because now the people were helping and maybe if she walked extra slowly he wouldn't notice her on their way there but once at the vault? Was she going to hide from him?. Sure Cam knew that there existed the possibility that Moose could be there but now that it was a reality she wasn't sure what to do.

Should she caught up to him and say hi? Should she text Natalie telling her she was unable to make it? No way, Cam had actually asked permission to leave early because she missed teaching the kids and once she started at the preschool next term she wasn't going to be able to do that anymore. Furthermore, she didn't do anything wrong, why should she feel like the one that needed to accommodate him, Moose should be feeling ashamed to be in the same place than she. With that determination she walked faster but suddenly he was nowhere in sight, well that was a downer.

Cam soon found herself in the vault and been the recipient of lots of hugs from the kids at the program which only validate her to be there with them, Moose could go cry in the corner for all that she care. The first hour flew by, and she was excited to be the one in charge for the second hour, Cam had created a choreography with Ty the day they stayed at the vault, and she was excited to teach it to the kids. Soon she was in front of the kids making the steps one by one and repeating them so the kids got the idea of what needed to be done, she knew they were good so Cam was happy to make the routine a little harder so they would feel challenge.

The group was excited to follow her and soon they were enjoying themselves while been focus on getting the steps as quick as possible. Cam heard the door opened, and she didn't need to turn to know that Moose was there. "Hey, do you mind if I join the class? I promise them that I would be here today."

Moose had chosen to say this out loud instead to walk toward her and informed her of his intention without announcing it to everyone, Cam wondered if he was trying to avoid her but still was saving face in front of the kids. That was annoying even if she didn't want him near she wouldn't have said anything if the kids were the one that wanted him there. Cam nodded and motion him to join the class while helping some of the kids that were having problems with some moves.

Finally, it was time for the class to do the dance alone and Cam was excited to see them do it so she called Natalie who came with Luke ready to enjoy the show. The couple stopped in their tracks when they saw Moose and Cam notice their expression morphed from smiles to scowls, but neither of them said anything however when she turned to see Moose Cam noticed that the boy was avoiding looking at them. The kids got into place and performed the routine flawlessly, and all the adults gave a stand up ovation making them blush and cheer. The entire class went to hug Cam while Moose told Natalie that he was impressed with her new routine just for the girl to told him that it was Cam's. "So if you want to congratulate someone about it go and tell her."

Even though she didn't say anything wrong, the tone she used was harsh and didn't leave a place for him to say anything else. Moose turned to Luke, but the boy was busy showing the kid the footage he had of them dancing so reluctantly he walked toward Cam but after a couple of steps he stopped and join the kids watching the video. Natalie cursed under her breath looking at him wondering if he was ever going to act like a man and apologize to Cam. The door open again behind them and Chase appeared out of breath and fear took over Cam, why would he be here if nothing was wrong.

Chase smiled at her and said hi to everyone in the room walking toward his sister, his attitude seem casual so Cam relax and now curiosity took over. He gave her a lame excuse as to why he was there and Luke lost no time in showing him the video of the routine, and he congratulated the kids. "Cam, how about we show them our classic?"

A smile broke on the girls face, and she nodded walking toward her Ipod and searching for a song, one of the kids asked Chase what he was talking about. "When Cam was little Ty, Cam and I used to play together and pretty much do everything together. Ty love dancing as I so it was important for us to share the love of dancing with Cam and one Christmas we decided to do our first choreography as a gift for their grandmother, and that is when the Classic was born."

The kids loved the story and started asking Chase questions about his childhood and Cam's, they wanted to know more about Ty and Chase promised them that one day before Ty went home they would all make time to come together and showed them some moves. Moose was starting to share about his childhood when Chase cleared his throat loud enough to silence the boy while saying that Cam and he were ready to do the routine successfully attracting the attention toward them.

Cam and Chase impress everyone not only with their technic but the fire they have while dancing, the kids freak out when they finish trying to be the first one to congratulate them. When the kids were done fangirling about them, Luke and Natalie took a step toward them and congratulate them and asked them how much time it was since they had danced together like that. Can would lie if she said that she didn't put some extra effort because she wanted to impressed Moose so that he would have to congratulate her. Now that they had finished she noticed that the boy was nowhere to be found, and she got mad, what was wrong with that guy.

After the class finish, she went to change into a bathroom while Chase, Luke, and Natalie walked toward the kitchen to share something to drink. In the bathroom took her time looking at her reflexion trying to figure it out why exactly she wasn't ready to let go of Moose. Even though she was no longer interested in having a relationship with him, or at least that's what she kept saying to herself, still the fact that he didn't even acknowledge her remarkable dancing bother her to no end. Finally, she changed and walked out of the bathroom just to walk into Moose.

"My bad I didn't see you" It was the simplest of phrases, but Cam had taken so much trash from him since the first day that she saw red.

"Are you freaking kidding me dude? Your bad? When was that apology a couple of weeks ago? I mean you apologize for bumping into me which you did by chance, but you never apologize for cheating on me!. Which you obviously did on purpose, you couldn't even stop looking at her while I was there even though I was still your girlfriend you couldn't care less if I was there or not." Moose's eyes widen, and he stuttered trying to come up wth an answer, but Cam continued her rant without giving him a chance to get a word in.

"Just tell me, was everything a lie? Or do you not even know that you were lying when you were professing your undying love for me?" Cam stood there waiting for Moose to gave her an answer and once he was sure she was not going to say anything more he started.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, and I understand that maybe that means nothing to you now, but I swear when I started pursuing you I was sure of what I was doing. But one can't rule over what the heart wants and Sophie is engraved in my heart." Cam couldn't believe he had said that to her and before she even comprehend what was going on her hand find his face, and she slapped him so hard that she was pretty sure her hand was imprinted in his cheek.

Natalie appeared behind them, and Cam didn't lose a bit moving away from Moose and into the kitchen to find Chase. Moose had his hand on his cheek trying to calm the pain without success, Natalie stood tall in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest smirking at him. "Can you believe that she just hit me? What a crazy .."

Before Moose could finish his sentence, Natalie slapped him hard on his other cheek making the boy wince in pain and looked at her with a shock expression. "Don't even think about finishing that sentence, and for the first time in a while how about you think before you talked or act? You do realize you have treated Cam like trash from day one, then you suddenly profess your love for her while apparently still writing to your ex daily. Then when she says yes it only took you a month to end the relationship. Oh, excuse me, you didn't end it you just started searching for your ex while ignoring Cam altogether. So the real question here is can you believe she only slapped you? Because you deserve so much more than that. For once you make me ashamed to know you."

With that last comment she left him alone with his pain and his thought, he heard noises so Moose quickly move into the speaker room but just barely so he would be able to still see what was going on. From there he saw Cam leave with Chase, the guy had his arm around her shoulders making her lean a little toward him, and Moose saw Cam cleaning a few tears and for the first time, he actually felt bad for her. Moose had been so focus on him and Sophie that he never stop to think the damage he was doing to her, he needed to make amends with her.

 **Notes**

Hey! I hope you enjoy the chapter and once again thanks to everyone that reads this and review, it means so much to me. Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

Ty sighed on the phone while talking to Nora making his girlfriend's heart hurt for him and the entire Cam´s situation. " I honestly thought she was moving forward but yesterday she saw him at the vault and Chase said she broke down. Apparently he went into his class and then proceed to ignore her even though he told Natalie that the choreography was great, after that Chase and Cam did a dance, and he didn't congratulate them either. "

"Wow, he sounds exactly like Cam described him in the early stages of them knowing each other. And I don't understand why she likes him because it seemed that he actually never change the way he treated her, did she lie to us so we would like him?" Nora was starting to get mad at the entire situation, she wanted to fly into the city and punch the lights out of Moose or whatever his real name was. Moose couldn't be his real name, right? Like who would call his kid like that, maybe a hunter or some nature freak. Ok, she was getting out of the context here.

"Honestly, the thought has crossed my mind, but Chase told me that the guy was actually very well behave with Cam, and I'm inclined to believe him because I can't imagine Chase letting someone wrong Cam in any way. Still, I don't understand what exactly is going on because after a month they should be in a better place not broken up, but that is not the point. Cam is not coping as well as I thought, I was glad to hear that she had ended things with him when she discovered him cheating but it's been a month and if Cam is so affected that she cries when she sees him." Ty stop talking when he heard someone clearing their throat next to him and slowly he turned and saw Cam there and he cursed under his breath. Damn it she was such a little ninja.

Nora called his name on the phone, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything back so Cam took a couple of steps and took the cell phone out of his hands and answer Nora, of course, the girl cursed too. She then put the phone on speaker and told both of them that even though she appreciated the sentiment behind their conversation she wasn't ok with them discussing her love life."

Cam gave Ty his phone back and walked out of his room and into hers closing the door behind her. The couple said their goodbyes not before Nora told Ty that maybe it was time to come home. After getting off the phone, he texted Chase telling him what happened and asking his advice about his possibly leaving the next day. The only respond he received was a short "talk to cam." Ty stood and just in case his little sister decided against him staying until Sunday like he had planned he got his things ready in his backpack. That's how Cam found him a couple of minutes later when she walked into his room.

"You are leaving? I thought you were going to stay until the end of the week. Is it because you are mad at me?" She sounded and looked so small that for a second he had trouble recognizing what was happening but soon something snapped in his head or heart, and he engulfed her in a hug. Ty repeated that they were ok, he wasn't mad at all, and she had every reason to be pissed at him for talking about her personal business with Nora without consulting her before. Cam was never so quick to cry and the fact that she was this way not only worry him, but it made him want to hunt Moose down for what he did.

They stayed like that for a long time until she calmed down and Ty was able to explain why he was packing his stuff. To his joy Cam laughed and called him dumb, she admitted overreacting at his conversation with Nora. Cam was well aware that Ty and Nora discussed everything going on in their lives including her except if she had made it clear to her brother that it was something she wasn't comfortable sharing. Usually, that never happened, Cam had come to trust Nora and felt comfortable sharing most of her life with her. Nonetheless, Ty apologized again about talking to Nora but made it clear that it was out of concerned and nothing more.

"I didn't cry because I saw him you know." She proceeded to tell Ty about the events of the day and the confrontation with Moose. She had finally opened up about how she felt about the way he treated her and had called him out on not apologizing to her about the way he behaved. Ty was shocked to learn about Moose not even own it up to the way he had mislead her in their relationship, it actually made him regret not even insulting the guy when he had finally been face to face with him at the vault. He told Cam this, and they talked about how important was that she had opened up to Moose about her feelings and that maybe that was the reason behind her trouble walking away from the situation until that point.

They spent a couple of hours talking about how she felt, and she realized many things that had been bothering her for a while, and soon she felt stronger. Ty announced that he was hungry, and brother and sister went into the kitchen to prepared dinner while goofing around and remanence about the past they share in the apartment with their grandmother. Soon the food was ready and as it usually happened Chase appeared in the flat just in time to eat. They didn't speak of Moose for the rest of the time Ty stayed in the city which was fine with Cam because she was too happy enjoying his brother presences to think of anything else.

On Friday however Ty went to the vault with Chase just to say goodbye to the Pirates and the kids. They spent the afternoon dancing and telling stories of their adventures when they were little in the city trying to come up with clever ways to earned money for sweets and gifts for Cam's birthday and Christmas. When they were in the middle of their last one they heard someone walking in and soon enough Moose and a girl, which they assumed was Sophie, were in the kitchen. Their fists were clenched, and they stopped talking making everyone aware of the change in their mood. One of the kids asked them what was wrong making them snapped out of their anger trance and soon they were back to telling the end of the story earning laughs from everyone aside from the couple. Luke stood and walked towards the new arrivals saying hello to both of them and enjoying how pale Moose looked since he noticed Ty and Chase in the room.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it. Please joined us the kids are just leaving, and the adults are going to have something to eat and talk a little more. Sophie, please say hi to Natalie she has been waiting for you since I send you that text." Oh yeah, he had sent a text inviting the happy couple to joined them. Since Moose had the great idea of insulting Cam's completely justify outburst in front of Natalie, the couple had been itching to teach him a lesson. So, even though they hadn't discussed with Ty and Chase the way they were going to do it they were sure that using them to scare the living lights out of Moose would be more than welcome by the guys.

Sophie started her way toward Natalie that was conveniently standing next to Chase and Ty while Moose looked in horror what was happening and tried his best to come up with a way to stop it. Luke smiled at him in the most innocent way possible, trying to deny any chance of Moose accusing him of orchestrating this situation which of course he was incredibly proud of creating. "Come on, let's join the girls."

Luke purposely walked faster away from his friend and toward his lovely girlfriend who he hoped had time enough to alert the boys about their plan. He soon joined the group and noticed how the guys seemed uncomfortable but still were pleasant toward Sophie, who was telling a story about her work in a play that was about to open on Broadway soon. Sophie was a great girl, and he was feeling a little guilty about putting her in the middle of this situation, but it was the only way to punish Moose so he got over that feeling in the end. Been in the same circle, Sophie asked Ty about the play he was in, and both of them started to talk directors and companies in their different cities.

Moose found his way to the group minutes later, and Sophie was quick to put her arms around his left one while leaning her head against his shoulder while continuing the conversation. She was completely unaware of the looks the guys kept giving Moose and how worry he seemed of the possibility that they would say or do something against him. What nobody knew then was that Sophie was never aware that Cam and Moose had formalized their relationship so for her this situation was completely guilt free. Natalie noticed the way Sophie carry herself during the conversation and doubt appeared in her mind, and she decided to test her theory.

"You know Ty's sister, Cam, is also an amazing dancer. I bet she would be able to part of any play if she decided to change careers." Ty and Chase smiled, and Sophie looked a little taken aback with the comment, especially since she always pride herself on being one of the chosen ones to be able to put her passion for dancing and performing into action as a paying job. For her that someone could say that they could go into the business and succeed was borderline insulting but seeing the boys reaction she decided not to comment on that. However the name of the girl sounded familiar to her, and as she turned to asked Moose if she knew her, Sophie noticed how uncomfortable he looked.

Quickly she thought back to the emails Moose used to send her before she decided to reappear in his life after securing a job on Broadway and the name sounded more familiar. "Is she the girl you were going out with before we got back together?"

Her intention was to say it low enough for only Moose to hear her but the closeness of the others let them hear her question and they all tuned in to what he was going to say. Moose decided to nod once and immediately excuse himself to go to the wanted to get out of there, but it was evident that there so he was going to stayed in the bathroom for a couple of minutes and then go back telling everybody that was feeling ill and successfully getting out of there with Sophie. In the meantime, he hoped nobody would say anything about Cam or his relationship although he knew it was almost impossible for that to happened.

Sophie turned to see the rest of the group after Moose went to the bathroom and she knew that there was something about that girl that made him uncomfortable so she decided to investigate. "Is this Cam that you talk about a friend of Moose? I know he was going out sometimes with a girl, and I think her name was Cam."

The entire group tense and wanted so much to tell her just how wrong she was but they decided against it for now. At least the majority of them thought that, but there was one of them that was not on the same page, Natalie cleared her throat "Moose and Cam know each other, they were actually more than friends."

"Nat, I think is best if I am the one that tells her."Moose was standing in the door, but that didn't startle Nat or made her feel uncomfortable about what she was about to tell Natalie.

"Fine by me, is good that you decided, to be honest for once." With that last comment, she said goodbye to Natalie and the rest of the group and went to her and Luke's room. The others stayed not wanting to miss the opportunity to see Moose suffered, if he wanted some privacy, he was going have to move to another place as far as they were concerned. Moose realized this and asked Sophie to go with him to another room, but she refused. "I want to know what happened. Let's do this here in case you need help "remembering" details."

Reluctantly Moose told Sophie that he had actually more than dated Cam. "We were together for a month before you came back. But I promised things had ended before you and I got back together if you don't believe me ask them."

Just as those words left his mouth, he wished to rewind time and take them back because the looks he was receiving from his friend and the two other boys could kill anyone. Sophie didn't even flinch at the information that he had giving her and then turned to look at the boys looking for confirmation about what she had heard. Luke looked at the other two and decided that he would be the one giving the extra information if Moose was going to be open about the situation he was going to be it too.

"They dated for a while and then Moose asked Cam to be his girlfriend a month later you arrived, and he started to ignore until that night that you saw each other at the park. Then she saw you two and ended things with him. So, yes he never cheated on you." Sophie's eyes widen at the way Luke told her what had happened and without even saying a word turned and went to the door, Moose panicked and run behind her leaving the boys alone in the room.

"Strangely enough, I don't feel better about the situation, and I don't think Cam would if she knew what happened here," Chase said and Ty only nodding agreeing to the statement, even Luke admitted that it wasn't as satisfactory as they thought it would be.

Ty and Chase stayed with Luke for a while waiting to see if Moose came back but after an hour, they gave up finally walking towards the door saying their final goodbyes when it suddenly opened, and Moose appeared. It took him a couple of seconds to realize that they were all in front of him before he launched himself toward Luke ready to fight the guy only to be stop by Chase. "Let me go, you are gonna paid for what you did. How dare you tell those things to Sophie? You almost cost me my relationship with her."

Chase gave him a stronger push making him stumbled a little while Luke looked at him with sadness in his eyes, his friend was losing it. Ty took a step toward Moose and offer him his hand, but the boy didn't take and stand by himself. "Luke didn't do anything wrong. Your lack of honesty was the only reason why you had a problem with Sophie, and like you mention it didn't cost you anything, it barely did so just be happy about it. Also, when you wrong people you should apologize that's common sense they shouldn't have to tell you to do it."

Moose anger lessened, but he still tried to argue that he didn't do anything wrong toward Sophie and that he had apologized to Cam, sure not in the best way, but he did it. The way the other guys looked at him made Moose feel small, and he sighed. "I want to make things right with her. I'm sure that I don't want a relationship with her, but it has nothing to do with the kind of person she is, is only because I'm in love with Sophie. I know now that I did her wrong and now more than ever I understand how wrongly I acted."

He went on to tell them the conversation he had with Sophie after he managed to catch up with her. Sophie went on and on about how she didn't know that he and Cam had been together, then she made a point to tell him that it was wrong of him to treat Cam like he had done. Sophie wanted to make it completely clear that she wasn't a person that would get in the middle of the relationship, but there was a part of Moose that wonder what exactly did she think was going on between him and Cam when he wrote to her. Also, if she was so mad about the entire situation how come she wasn't ending things with him or telling him to contact Cam and apologize.

Still, he kept those thoughts to himself and only told them what Sophie said to him making a point of putting her in the best light possible. "I'm really sorry, but I don't know how to apologize, or how to act with her."

The other three listened carefully and noticed the way he was cautious to portrait Sophie in front of them but let it pass because it was evident that he care for her. As for what he said about Cam they understood that due to all that had happened between them he didn't know how to handle the situation. "Listen if you really want to do something, here is what we think you should do."

When Ty arrived at Cam's, she was already asleep, while standing at her door looking at his little sister sleeping form he wondered if the guy he spent the last couple of hours would continue to affect her life and her mood. Well, he was sure that he was going to hear from him in the future but at least the next two days were going to be only for him and his sister. In a couple of hours, they were going on a road trip to Boston until Sunday when they were coming back, and he was flying home.

Ty decided against sleeping, feeling a little anxious about the conversation and started packing his things and preparing some things to eat on the road. An hour later a sleepy Cam appeared in the kitchen "Come on, is 4 am how are you hungry? Couldn't you wait for a couple of hours when we are on our way?"

He smiled at her annoyances since they were little he always had snacks in the middle of the night and even though she complained about him making noise but still joined him. "Sorry but I need my snacks, don't act like I'm the only one."

Cam fought the smile that was threating to take over her face at the memory of many moments like this. Ty put the food away and told her to get ready so they could go out now and have some breakfast on their way. She ran to her room while he took the food out again to make a couple of sandwiches just to mess with her and when she came back a couple of minutes later she laughed at the scene of her brother sitting on the couch eating.

He smiled back at her showing the food in his mouth and Cam throw a pillow of him calling him disgusting, soon they found themselves laughing and leaving the apartment going on their road trip. They had a fantastic time, and when it was time for them to come back they were a little sad to part ways, Chase came to the apartment and after taking a couple of pictures, they all share a hug and Ty went on his way. "Is always sad to see him go."

"But I'm still here don't forget about that," Chase smiled at her and went to sit on the sofa where she soon joined him. While Cam talked about her road trip with her brother Chase ponder telling her about the conversation they had with Moose about her until Cam´s cell ring and a text from Moose appeared.

She stood from the couch and walked a couple of steps away from Chase and read the messages, her face seemed to be the mix of many feelings, Cam sat down tossing her phone to the side and turned toward Chase. "I don't want to talk about it."

They sat in silence for the rest of the evening and just as Chase was leaving Cam told him that Moose had asked her to talked. "There is a part of me that wants to talk, that wants an honest explanation, but another side of me doesn't want anything to do with him."

"Be sure to think what matters to you the most and then go with that. He wants to talk? Well perfect for him but think what is best for you. Don't rush into anything." With that, Chase went on his way, and Cam was alone with her thoughts.

Ps: Sorry for the delay but life's being crazy lately.


	19. Chapter 19

Two weeks had passed after receiving that text from Moose and Cam had yet to respond to it, she was planning to do it at some point, but there was something in her that kept bothering her. Why not reply? Maybe Moose had something important to tell her or at least he would man up and apologize to her for all the heartache he brought her way. Still, the part of Cam that wanted to move on was the one in control for now, and she was not ready to have any conversation that may lead to her wanting to punch Moose in the face. Last time he was lucky she only ended up slapping him because what she honestly intended was to punch him, it was just a last minute change of heart that stop her.

She found herself imagining how the conversation would go at least once a day, but it never ended right for her, she either felt heart broken by the "admission" of Moose to never really being into the relationship or anger enough to imagining hitting him. Finally, at the end of the third week, Cam had finally decided to reply to the messages telling him not to contact her again, but faith had a different plan for her, and she realized it in the worst way possible. Jacob had asked Cam to help him closing the coffee shop so he could go out with his girlfriend on their anniversary. Cam had reluctantly agreed to do it, and that's how she found herself alone on a Friday night looking at the clock waiting for it to turn to twelve so she could lock up the place. Sometimes she felt like a sucker for agreeing to this kind of favors but to see her friends happy was important to her and sadly it wasn't like she had any other plans for that night or any other night.

Three minutes before closing time she was already making her way to the door when it open, and a group of people came in talking without noticing her, Cam sighed and went back to start working on the orders. Ten minutes later she had managed to make a little over half the orders and also informed the people that she was closing after finishing their drinks. Some of them seemed apologetic about the situation they had put her in, but a couple of girls gave her nasty looks and continued to talk while waiting for their drinks, two drinks before finishing the orders the door open again, and she wanted to scream. She raised her eyes and froze, there in front of her was Moose with a girl curling up to his side, which Cam immediately assumed was Sophie. Yes, she had seen the girl in the park but was not sure about how she look because Cam had other things in mind at the moment, like not crying in public.

Cam cursed her luck and made a mental note never to do favors for Jacob again or at least remember to close the door exactly at midnight even if clients are in because she didn't need this. Finally, the orders were finish, and she was tempted to tell the newcomers that they were already close, but she knew Moose would probably take it to another level, and Cam wasn't going to give him the satisfaction to rattle her. Moose finally noticed her, and she saw in his eyes that he was not expecting her which at least gave her some peace that this wasn't him trying to corner her into having a talk.

Sophie pulled Moose toward her, but he seemed reluctant to come forward, and Cam was wondering if they were going to leave or order. Either way, she wanted this moment to end as soon as possible and with that thought in her mind, she asked them what they wanted. It didn't matter to her that they weren't even halfway to the counter maybe this way by the time they decided to move forward she could have their drinks ready. Sophie seemed taking aback by her behavior and pulled Moose harder until they were in front of Cam and proceed to order an elaborate drink.

Cam consider the fact that she didn't roll her eyes at this a personal victory and just to add to this victory she even turned and asked Moose with a straight face what he wanted too. Moose shook his head and gave her his credit card while charging him she wonder how funny would it be if she over charged him for the drink, also what did the people in Moose's bank think about his "caffeine addiction." Cam made Sophie's drink in record time and noticed that the couple had made their way to one of the tables in the corner, she was going to have to clean it again, this time with bleach just to get the image of them sitting there together off her mind. Usually, she would walk to their table and gave Sophie her drink and use the opportunity to tell them that it was closing time, but she felt so awkward just thinking about it that she clear her throat and signal to the drink.

Moose walked towards her, and Cam smiled politely at him and informed him that she was closing so they needed to go, without losing a second she turned and went to the back to get her things and stay there until she heard the bell on the door. She sighed and tried to collect her thoughts before going to the main area also making sure to turn off the lights when she got to the front Cam almost fainted, the couple was still there. Moose was the first to stand telling her that he was the one that close the door after a guy tried to get in to order some coffee. However, just a second later Sophie was walking her way at a fast pace leaving Moose behind and she was quick to hug Cam and now Cam was sure she was going to faint or puke one of those was definitely in her future. A couple of seconds later, exactly twenty but hey who is counting? Sophie let go of her and looked Cam right in her eyes.

"I want you to know that I didn't know about you two? He only told me he was going out with someone occasionally and when I came back he never mention you, not once. If I would've know that you existed, I would never have come here; please believe me. I'm not the kind of girl that would come between a couple." Sophie took Cam's hand and gave them a little squeeze while trying to convey her sincerity and if only she hadn't made that comment about Moose never mention her once or their relationship she would feel better about this conversation but hey at least she could put all the blame on him now.

Moose heard what Sophie told Cam, and he felt awful especially when she spoke about how he never told her that he was in a relationship although he was pretty sure that he had mentioned he was going out with someone special, not just a friend. Also, at the time when he was wooing Cam, he was sure that he had also written to Sophie that they were going steady maybe he never used the word girlfriend but he did mention her by name he might add. Cam told Sophie something and both girls started to walked his way Sophie was saying something, but he wasn't paying any attention to her he was desperately trying to make eye contact with Cam, but the girl was avoiding him like it was her job.

Finally, the three of them made their way outside, and Cam tried to say goodbye, but Sophie told her that they would wait until she locked everything up. Cam locked everything and this time she turned and said a quick goodbye not giving the couple any chance for further conversation and went home. Usually, she would take the train, but she decided against it not sure of what way of transportation was the couple going to use. She was lucky enough, finally, that after walking to the corner she managed to get a cab and after a while, she was finally home.

Andie saw her get out of the taxi and had to do a double-take, everybody knew how much Cab hated taking taxis and to see her getting out of one alone made Andie be on alert. The two girls started talking and went on Cam's apartment while she told Andie the story of how a boring night turned into a horror one. "So she never knew about us, he never told her anything. She just came into town to see her ex-boyfriend and rekindle their relationship because she missed him and of course like we all learned he was more than willing to do it."

"Well, he is more of a jerk than I thought then and trusted me when I say that that was pretty impossible until a couple of seconds ago. I hope he has the decency not to contact you again." The girls continue to talk for a while and Cam replay the conversation he had with Sophie in her mind the entire time, her friend caught on to this and tried her best to distract her. After a while, they decided to call for a pizza and Andie told Cam that she was going to her apartment to change into her PJ's so she could stay the night. Cam knew better than to argue with her especially if she was in an overprotective mode, so she just nodded and went on her way to do the same, but before she even made it to her room, there was a knock on the door.

Cam's stomach growl and she laugh at how a part of her just knew when food was near, and so she walked back to the door and opened it ready to paid for the pizza. "I'm not the pizza, but please listen to what I have to say before you close the door on my face." Moose stand there, and she blinked a couple of times to be sure that he was really there. Finally, she nodded and moved to the side closing the door behind her and turning to face the boy that at least seemed nervous enough that he was standing in the middle of her living room looking pale.

"I want to apologize. Honestly, apologize not what I did before, I promised you that I was sincere then too but still I express myself in the worst way possible. Can I sit?" He made a motion to approach her sofa but noticed how she shook her head and stopped.

"Look I appreciate you desired to apologize in a more proper way, but I don't want to hear it, especially after hearing your girlfriend. Because she is your girlfriend right?." Moose nod once. "So like I said I appreciate your intention, but she already explained the way you two got back together, and I don't think I want any more involvement in your life or hers. Obviously, we are going to cross path at some point because we have friends in common, and I'm not going to make things awkward for them, so I'll be civil, and I hope you do the same." The door started to open, and Cam could hear Andie's voice coming from the other side, and it seemed she was talking to the pizza guy.

"You better leave my friends dislike you now, and I don't blame them so goodbye." She motion for him to walk to the door and Moose was quick to do it, at the door, he came face to face with Andie and freaked a little when the girl gave him a killer look. Andie was going to ask Cam how things went, but the girl had already taken the pizza and started eating it.

The days turned into weeks and monotony settles into the group's lives. Cam goes to work; the pirates continue to manage their club and competing, and sometimes they invite the Cam and her friends to joined them. Finally three months later Andie and Chase are preparing to celebrate another year of been together, the pirates been now friends with them decided to make them a party at their club but their refuse. Luke and Natalie insist and organize a little dinner, nothing fancy, the pirates turned the entire first floor with twinkle lights and put some soft music so everyone can enjoy the conversation.

"I can't believe you guys have been together for so long." Natalie starts to tell Andie how awesome must be for her to be able to have someone like Chase in her life. She is very happy with Luke, but Andie and Chase had known each other since high school and been together for almost five years, is unreal to think that a couple like them exists. Andie laughs at how amazed Natalie seemed about their relationship and got ready for the usual question of why they are not married yet but to her surprise, Nat never asks it. Suddenly she noticed that everything is very quiet at first, and then she and Chase's song starts playing, Andie turns to say something to Chase and founds him kneeling down with a ring in his hand.

The next few minutes are a blur, but Andie found herself saying yes and kissing Chase, she then was embraced and congratulate by so many people that she lost count of how many pirates she thanked. It was a magical night for the couple, the only thing that could have make it more perfect was if Ty and Nora were there but they weren't able to make due to work obligations. Still, they facetime with the couple wishing them the best and inviting them to visit them soon so they could share a much needed time together. Later that night, well the next morning because they stayed at the vault until three am, Cam found herself alone in her apartment thinking back to the time when she was little, and her brothers talked about how their lives were going to be.

They even went as far as to say they would get married together but life had made that pretty much impossible now. Ty and Nora had been together for a longer time than Chase and Andie but for reasons unknown to Cam they had never taken the next step, a couple of years ago Cam went as far as to asked Ty if she was the reason but he told her that she wasn't and to let it go. Today, however, that doubt came back to Cam's mind, and again she wondered if she had anything to do with her brother not making Nora his wife. A week pass since the engagement and Cam found it very difficult to sleep wondering what was going on in his brother's love life did he not realize that not proposing to Nora could mean that the girl could think he didn't love her enough to think about spending his life with her? One day she finally had it and decided to confront him about it.

Cam went to the coffee shop the next day with a purpose; she had been taking fewer shifts there since she was a regular at the pre-school and had had a talked with Jacob about quitting in the next months due to her busy schedule. After her shift, she was going to have a talk with her brother that was going to end up in him proposing to Nora no matter what because Ty loves Nora, and she loves him back. Her shift was going great, for the most part, clients were normal with their orders, and Cam was managing even to study a little bit between preparing them. Of course, after weeks of not seeing Moose and his girlfriend this was the day that they choose to come back. Although she was certain that they had come here at another moment, none of her friends mention Moose or Sophie at any point, not even the pirates mention him in front of her.

Sophie greeted Cam and made her complicated order again, but before Cam could answer her greet, Jacob came to her side and told her that he would be making their order and that it was time for her break. Cam was going to argue that she had already taken her break, but she saw what he was trying to do and decided to take advantage of it, she moved to go to the break room, but Sophie intercepted her and asked her to join them at their table. Millions of excuses flew into Cam's mind but none good enough to use in this case and so she reluctantly followed the girl to a table while Moose paid and waited for their order.

"It's been a while since we saw each other and I was wondering how you've been?. I know that you've been to the vault and that your friends had a little reunion there." Cam looked surprised that Sophie would mention that, why would she care? part of her wanted to tell Sophie that, but the girl continued. "Cam, I understand that is difficult for you to see Moose and me together, but I want you to know that he is hurting. Moose went that day to the vault, and his friends told him that he needed to go because you were coming, can you imagine how awful he felt?"

Cam was about to respond when Moose appeared with the coffee and interrupted the conversation, "Sophie I asked you not to say anything. Cam I'm sorry, that has nothing to do with you."

Sophie huffed making the boy gave her a look that obviously meant that he wanted her to end the conversation at that point, Cam felt uncomfortable with the exchange and excuse herself saying that her break was over. Jacob made his way to her and apologized for putting her in that position, but she was quick to dismissed it there was no way he could have known. The hour's pass and more people came into the coffee shop which translated in Cam not paying any attention to the couple, after rush hour she finally looked for them and noticed that they weren't there anymore. Soon it was time for her to leave and after a quick goodbye to her friends, she made her way to the train ready to go home and finish to study.

There were a lot of people at the station which made it difficult for her to walk without getting push, suddenly she saw someone get in front of her and inadvertently open the way for her. She was glad about her good fortune until she recognized the person and she felt shocked invade her, she found herself in front of the platform soon enough ready to board before he turned and smiled shyly at her. "I noticed you were having some problems moving forward. I hope it is ok that I help you."

"Is alright, thank you that was very nice of you." Just then the train arrived, and she made a move to go in but stopped wondering why he wasn't getting in, it seemed Moose understood and got into the train with her. Soon enough they found each other been crash by the amount of people that were getting on the train; Cam was press against his chest, and he put a protective arm around her trying to move them into a more comfortable space. A couple of seconds later Cam's back was against the wall of the train, and Moose stand just in front of her covering her from the rest of the passengers that were still pushing to find a place to stand. They stood like that for a while and Cam's mind race a thousand miles an hour, Moose, clear his throat making her eyes raise to his face, and she felt herself blush at the way he was looking at her.

"Well, this is awkward. I wanted to apologize for what Sophie said; she had no right to bring that to your attention and trust me I completely understand why they didn't want me there. I can't imagine Chase or Andie wanting me to be there either, and it was a party for them. The only reason she knew that was because she was there with me, I would have never said anything to her about it or complain in any way." Moose continue to apologize, and Cam believed him but every time she tried to tell him that it was ok he wouldn't let her and by the time they arrived at her stop he was finishing apologizing for what had happened between them.

Finally, Cam told him to stop, and she saw how Moses's face dropped, but she was quick to tell him that he was forgiven. Enough time had passed for her to move on from what had happened; sure she wasn't inclined to spend time with him but she no longer felt like he owned her any more apologies. "Hey, this is my stop so you should probably move so I can get out. Once Moose move they noticed that there weren't as many people on the train anymore so there was had been no reason for them to be standing so close for that amount of time, a couple of old ladies were looking at them with a knowing smile making them blush.

Cam said goodbye and move quickly out of the train but felt Moose following her. "Hey please let me walk you home. I know that it may come with a possible Chase or Andie threat, but I would feel better to see you arrive safely."

She agreed, and they made small talk for a couple of blocks, both of them thinking back to the last time they had shared this walk when they were still dating. Funny to think that so much had passed since that time and that now they were able to walk just as a couple of acquaintance. Cam found out about how Moose had lost his internship and was shocked about it, but the boy didn't go into details still she could sense some regret when he spoke about it. Cam told him about how things were with her, and Moose was super excited when she told him about her job at the pre-school and the promised of making it full time soon.

Moose said his goodbyes just outside her building, and she went inside pondering exactly how weird this day had been and had completely forgotten that she had planned to call her brother that day. She went into her apartment and took a quick shower and proceed to call Ty, the first couple of minutes were great as always but then she mention the marriage theme, and he told her to drop it. Cam didn't drop the subject, and soon they were fighting, but she kept pushing the subject until Ty said a phrase that felt like a bucket of cold water to her. "You know why I'm not married to Nora? Because she said no when I asked her. Ok? Look, Cam, I don't want to talk anymore, so I'm just going to hang up. Take care."

And her day went to trash again, why didn't Nora want to marry Ty? Cam went to bed but couldn't sleep she laid there feeling awful about how the conversation with her brother had gone until she felt her phone beep. With the hope that the message was from Ty she reached for her phone but to her surprise the text was from Moose. He thanked her for the opportunity to apologize and asked her if it would be ok if they tried been friends. The first thought in her mind was to ask him if Sophie knew what he was doing but she let go of the idea, of course, she would know.

Cam texted Chase telling him what had happened between her and Ty and waited for him to respond, she was itchy to talk to someone, and so she ended up telling Moose about it. He called her and talked to her for a while at first about the call and then distracting her with the dumbest topics until Chase's voice break the silence of her apartment. "Chase is here, I need to go. Thanks for keeping me company."

"Anytime Cam, and keep me posted on how things go, ok?" With that, they both end the conversation. Cam walked into her living room right into Chase's arms and on the other side of town Moose went into his room and laid next a sleeping Sophie smiling at the thought that Cam and he could be friends in the end.

 **Notes**

Hi, I'm really sorry for the delay on this chapter but I've been having some issues so I wasn't able to write but hey I'm here again and I have map out the rest of the story, so I hope you still read and review it.

To the guest that pointed out the mistake in the name of Ty's girlfriend, thank you very much. I have change the name to Nora.


	20. Chapter 20

A week later Cam finally talked to Ty about their fight and her heart continue to break for her brother when he opened up to her. "I didn't want you to know that she said no when I asked her but I guess I should have known that you were going to wonder why we never got engage. You see Nora's parents had a very ugly divorce and for the longest time, she blamed herself for it. Her dad used to tell her mom that she paid more attention to Nora's dancing schedule than to him, which was a very horrible thing to say."

Ty continue to tell Cam how difficult it was for Nora to think about getting marry after everything she had seen and heard from his dad and mom at that time. "Don't feel bad for me though. I love Nora, and I just want to be with her so as long as I can do that, I´m cool."

Cam was sure that he wasn't cool with not marrying Nora because he wouldn't be so irritated about the subject if he honestly was but she was not going to argue with him anymore. Moving off the subject she told Ty about her conversation with Moose and the phone when silent for a while to the point that Cam checked to see if Ty had ended the call. Finally, he told her to be careful about having Moose in her life again. "That dude proved to be dangerous Cam and of course I don't mean he would try to take advantage of you because you can kick his ass. Still, you need to take everything he says carefully, ok?"

She would have love to argue with her brother, telling him that he was way out of line thinking that she was going to care about anything that Moose would tell her no matter what it was. Cam knew herself enough to know that Ty's words held some truth behind them, so she was going to take them into serious consideration and she told him that. After talking to her brother she felt a huge weight lifting from her shoulders, Cam hated when she and her brother were mad at each other, now she felt at peace.

The next few weeks everything was great, her schoolwork was manageable, her job was amazing, and her job at the coffee shop gave her a much-needed change in her routine. The only thing that she didn't like was the amount of time Chase, and Andie were spending preparing for their wedding, don't get her wrong she was fine with helping them but it soon was the only thing they talk about. Finally, they took Ty and Nora on their offer to visit them; Cam found herself alone for two weeks and happy to stop hearing about wedding stuff. They were leaving on Sunday morning giving her tons of advice about what she needed to do in case of emergencies and other stuff. After hugging her the couple left for the airport promising to call her once they arrived at Ty's.

Things were going great for her the first few days until she got caught in the rain on wednesday and by Friday she was sick and not sick like take a pill and move on by sick like write your will sick, or at least that's how she felt. Cam was thankful to have presented all her papers before this, and she wrote to her professors excusing herself from class, she also called Jacob and he told her to rest and not to worry. Everybody was extremely nice to her; the pre-school even told her to take the next week off and to rest.

By Sunday she had a fever and felt alone, she wanted to call some of her friends but at the same time, she felt bad for ruining someone's weekend. Destiny made the decision for her when Luke called her to say hi and noticed how she sounded, within an hour Natalie and Luke were in her apartment taking care of her, bringing her soup and other necessities. They offer her to stayed the night, but she declined their offer telling them that she had no issues at night, sure enough, that night was the worst night of her cold.

On Monday Luke came back but he seemed nervous, Cam tried to ignore it at first, but his odd behavior mix with her lack of sleep made her confront the guy and not in the best way possible. She pretty much threaten the boy with bodily harm. "Fine, I'll tell you but just so we are clear. I'm taller and stronger than you, so I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be. Two overprotective brothers raised me; I know how to hurt you no matter how tall and strong you think you are." That made Luke nervous he could completely see Chase and Ty training Cam like a little soldier in case any guy tried to make a move on her.

Ty admitted that he was a little scared now making Cam smile through her obvious discomfort. "Natalie and I were talking about how we would like to be with you today, so we were checking our schedules. We were focused on them while talking and we didn't realize that Moose was there, and he heard everything we said. He knows you are sick; he wants to visit you; I told him not to do it. Cam? Moose said you guys were ok now?"

Cam coughed a couple of times before answering Ty but kept it simple just by saying that he had finally apologized, and they were fine. "We are not friends, but I don't hate him if that is what you are wondering."

He stayed with Cam for the rest of the day until he left at 6 pm to go back to the vault and helped the guys with their club. "I don't know if I'll be able to come tomorrow, but I'm leaving you some soup in the fridge and some bottles of water. If you need anything, please call me or Natalie, ok?"

Cam smiled at him; it was nice to see how caring her new friends were. Jacob and Kirsten had also visited her but they were covering her shifts, so they didn't have a lot of time to come and stayed. Still, they called her several times to checked up on her and she knew that if she ever needed them, they would be there with her. She turned off all the lights and tried without success to sleep so after tossing and turning in her bed for almost an hour Cam gave up and turned the light of her room on and suddenly her phone beep.

Happy for a distraction she reached for her phone and was surprised to see a text from Moose, she hadn't talked to him since they had the conversation about Ty and Nora. Cam never wrote him telling him what the problem was or that she was again in good terms with her brother. Like she had told Luke Cam was ok with Moose but they were not friends, still she wondered how or why exactly was the boy not only writing to her but asking her to come up to her apartment. Thousands of thoughts and some memories invaded her mind, and she fought to stay calm, Cam knew that the only way to get some answers as to the reason why Moose was there was to let him in, so she texted him to come up.

After buzzing Moose in she took a blanket from her bed to put on her sofa so she could have a conversation in the living room instead of her room. The last time Moose had been in her room was two days before their break up when she used to think that he liked her, and his kisses felt like home to her. Cam shook her head regaining her composure and walked into her living room to find Moose already standing there; he looked at her with such worry that she felt herself blush.

"Please go back to bed you need to rest." Moose notice how hesitant Cam was about doing that and he assured her that if she felt uncomfortable with him been in her room he would leave no questions ask. "I won't even sit I promised, I'll stay standing the entire time."

Both of them made their way to Cam's room and while the girl went straight to bed to cover herself with her blankets Moose stood to the side as promised. Finally, after she was ok he took a step forward and pull a couple of things from his backpack making both of them remember of the first time she gave Cam a gift. Soon enough the boy produce a little trash can and a box of Kleenex both of them with cute decorations that match Cam's room decor, after that he took some magazines and a couple of bags of chips and doritos.

"I know you like eating those threw the day and I wasn't sure Luke or Nat knew so now you have some. Also, the magazines you can use to make collages for the kids after you done with them." He continue to ramble for a while after that and Cam could see that he was trying to fill the awkwardness of the moment and that made her smile. Moose stop talking and look at Cam with a sad smile before asking her why she never called him to tell him how things went with Ty, but before Cam could answer he told her that he knew things would be difficult at first when trying to be friends still he wish they could really do it.

Cam started to cough and he was at her side in a second helping her up, Moose asked her if she was sleeping ok and she opened up to him about how bad she was having it. The boy stayed with her until she felt asleep and to her surprise she woke up at 10 am the next day with the smell of eucalyptus invade her senses. Feeling a lot better she stood and notice a little paper telling her to be sure to put the hoodie that on her bed before leaving the room, she did just that and notice little plates with burning eucalyptus in different places around her apartment.

Once at her kitchen she notice Moose cooking and dancing while moving from side to side, she clear her throat and he was so startle that he lost his step and fell. Cam laughed and Moose soon stood up and told her to stop laughing but soon enough he was laughing too. "What exactly happened after I fall asleep?"

Moose went on to explained that he had tuck her in and called his mom to asked her what she used to do with him when he was little and got sick. He then called a couple of markets until he found one that had fresh eucalyptus and after taking her keys, that where in the kitchen, he went out to get some eucalyptus and also some special plates for it. "After I came back I clean a little and put the eucalyptus in strategic places so the smell would fill the apartment without it been too much for you to bare. I stayed here checking the plates and changing them. Don't worry though I only went into your room twice just to check up on you."

"I appreciate what you did Moose, but you didn't have to." She felt weird about the entire situation especially because this kind of behavior made her remember the Moose that did everything in his power to see her every day for two weeks and her heart threaten her with getting excited about this situation too.

To her joy, the boy didn't seem to realize her uneasiness with what he had done and dismissed the entire situation. "Cam, this is what friends do. Now please go back to bed so you can start to feel better."

Reluctantly she did, and he spent the entire day at her apartment taking care of her, she would doze off from time to time and each time she woke up Moose was there with her. By the end of the day, she felt comfortable with him been near again, her brain kept playing little tricks on her with some flashbacks but she managed to keep them to a minimum. That night though she made it clear that he didn't need to stay so he promised to leave after putting all the plates with eucalyptus ready for the night. Still the next morning he was there to check on her and change the plates so the eucalyptus would continue to fill the apartment making it easier for Cam to breath.

By the end of the week, she was fine again and decided to make a little reunion for her friends in thanks for all they did for her and she did invite Moose. When Sophie and Moose arrived, the room went quiet but Cam made sure to say hello in a way that made everyone understand that they were welcome in her apartment. The conversation was great and everyone had a great time, the only thing that seemed odd was how the pirates didn't tend to talk to Sophie. They weren't exactly rude either but their interactions with her and Moose didn't really last a lot of time.

She asked Nat about it and she tried to dismiss the subject but after a while, she gave up and told Cam that they didn't quite like the way Moose was when Sophie was around. "Look she is cool and everything but he turns into such a weirdo, like he is always trying to verify that we are behaving in the best way possible toward her or that things are always the way she likes them. He is stressing us and we think that she does something to him to be like that. He wasn't like that when he was with you."

Natalie felt awful after she noticed how those words made the little brunette look down with a sad expression and she apologize for the unfortunate comment. Cam told her that it was ok but if Moose was the one making them feel awful they should probably tell him. Still, by the end of the night Cam completely understood what the pirates were saying. Sophie was nice enough, but she did give a lot of backhanded compliments to her and the others.

At one point Cam saw Moose trying to sneak outside. She walked towards him and asked him if he needed something. Moose told her that Sophie only drank Pellegrino, so he needed to go for some because the girl couldn't drink anything in Cam's apartment. Just then the girl in question approached them asking Moose if he had her water. "I don't mean to be rude Cam, but tap water isn't my thing. I completely understand that people usually drink it though just not me. Moose, could you please get my water now? I'm thirsty."

Moose could see Cam trying not to say something to Sophie and he appreciated her effort so he assured his girlfriend that he would get her water right then. Sophie nod and went on her way to where Natalie and Luke were talking to joined them and Cam could see the couple exchanging looks once she arrived with them. When Moose came back with the water, Sophie took one sip of it and then leave it to the side just to announce to the room that they were leaving because she needed to rest. Cam was shocked when nobody seemed shocked, some look excited, by the announcement and said her goodbyes to the couple.

The party continued without them for a couple of hours, and everyone had a great time. Later when the last guest left after helping Cam clean, she went to her bed and laid down reaching for her phone to see the time and notice she had texts from Moose. It seemed that after leaving he had been texting her telling her that he had a good time, and that was sorry, he had to leave early. Although she was tempted to ignore the message at the end, Cam sent a quick reply back assuring him that everything was fine and started to get ready to sleep. Just as she was starting to drift asleep Moose called her and they talked for hours "I know everyone is always blaming Sophie about stuff they don't like in my behavior, but that's not fair."

Cam listen to him justified every little aspect of Sophie and for the first time, she noticed that he really didn't see her like the rest of them. Was that what people meant when they say love blinds some people?. When he finish his speech, Mosse asked Cam what she thought about what the others kept saying and the line went silent for a while. "Really? You think they are right?"

"Look I do think you change a little when she is near, but I guess is not exactly because she asks you to. It has to do with the way you act base on what you think she expects or needs and sometimes you are rude, and so is she. I understand for example the Pellegrino thing but her comment was out of line, and you should have told her that. The fact that you didn't when I know that you knew that it was wrong is what everyone is upset about, and they blame it on her. Maybe if you say something, she would realize she was acting wrong, and you wouldn't have to be acting like she needs to be protected." Cam finish her statement and Moose stayed quiet for a moment before telling her that it wasn't rude for Sophie to asked for water and hang up.

It took Cam a moment to understand exactly what had happened and then she got mad, and quickly sent a Moose telling him to grow up and not to text her until he was ready to apologize and listen when someone is only answering a question he asked.

Cam needed a couple of minutes to calmed down and just before falling asleep a small smiled came to her lips; she had managed not to fall for Moose again after him being amazing for the last week and that fact was cool. Also, if he ever apologizes to her Cam knew that she would be able to be his friend now without worrying about falling for him. Yeah, the stupid boy could be good for her in a friend kind of relationship.

On the other side of town, Moose was fuming while reliving all the nights events and the conversation with Cam while telling Shawn about it. After finishing he told Shawn that it was obvious, Cam wasn't over him, and that is why she said what she said. Shawn chuckled a little before telling the boy that he wished Cam wasn't over him but it was obvious she was, sadly he missed how Moose seemed sad about that fact although Shawn knew Moose enough to know that he still felt something for the little brunette. "You know everything she said is true, so good luck apologizing to her. Again."

Moose put his pillow over his face and screamed as loud as he could trying to release some stress. Shawn was right, and Cam was right, and he hated both of them for that but at the same time, he loved both of them. Sadly for Moose he didn't love them the same way and that was going to be a problem for him.

 **Notes**

Thank you so much to those who review, it really means a lot to read what you think of the story.


	21. Chapter 21

Cam's phone beep again, and the girl sighed trying to ignore it while focusing on some finger paintings from the kids she was struggling to tape to the wall for their art show. "You seemed to be a very popular girl lately Cam. Also, you don't have to ignore the text. Class ended a while ago."

Molly and Cam were spending more time together lately; last Friday Cam had finally quit her job at the coffee shop to spend more time at the pre-school and also to visit Ty after her classes ended for the holidays and before she needed to get ready for her final semester. That day Molly and some of her new friends together with Luke, Natalie, Jacob, and Kirsten were going to celebrate Cam's new official position at the pre-school, it was the end of an era for her, and she was excited to celebrate her past and her future with the people that she love and love her back.

She still remembered the first time she set foot in the coffee shop looking for a job. At that time Jacob was still a barista and he seemed a little bored with his job, probably feeling over qualified to only make the drinks. When Cam approached him to ask about the barista job he started openly flirting with her and assured her that the interview was just a formality because he was the right hand of the boss and he would make sure she was hire. Cam thought he was cute, but she wasn't sure about dating someone that work in the same place she was hoping to be working so when the time for the interview came she was ready to be straight with him. Cam hoped to get the job even if she was saying no to dating Jacob and if not well he was not worth it and neither was the job.

To her joy the moment she arrived at the interview Jacob was flirting with another girl at the counter who probably was a customer and Cam felt like a huge weight was lifted from her. At first, he didn't notice that she was there but when he finally realize Cam was waiting for her interview sitting in one of the tables he blushed. Before he could say anything to her, it was Cam´s turned to be interview, and after that there was no chance for them to say anything to each other. A couple of days later when she went back as an employee Cam saw that Jacob was cleaning the tables, she knew that their first interaction was going to be crucial for the way they would interact from that moment on. So, after taking a deep breath, she walked towards Jacob and greeted him in the most obnoxious way she could imagine. "Hello Romeo, any new conquest?"

He turned around with an expression that was a mixed between confuse and shamed, Jacob was aware that he had a reputation for being flirty with the girls that came into the coffee shop but he wasn't sure who was talking to him. When he saw Cam he felt himself go from a simple blush to bright red and that made the girl smiled, that smile however, didn't last long when suddenly another voice came from behind the brunette. "Why are you calling him Romeo?"

Behind them appeared a blonde girl with the same uniform Jacob was using and a curious expression on her face. Cam blurted out an explanation feeling ashamed that the other girl had listen to her joke but then the girl laughed out loud. Soon she introduced herself as Kirsten and from that moment on she and Cam bounded in the joy that was to make fun of Jacob. Cam's birthday came a month later, and she was touched when her new friends not only organized her a little get-together but made sure that every customer said happy birthday to her, some of them even join her friends while they sang her happy birthday at the end of the day.

Their friendship only got stronger with time and even though Cam was sure that her quitting the coffee shop wouldn't be the end of it she was sad not to share that with them anymore. The constant beeping of her phone brought her back to the present and made her aware that Molly was telling her that she should answer her phone. "Cam honestly is ok to answer your text you are helping me in an extra hour activity, the no phone rule only applies when the kids are here."

Cam was well aware of the rules, but she didn't want to look at her phone right now. After, sending Moose a text three weeks ago telling him that he should apologize to her if they were going to be friends she had been sure that he would do it. However, two weeks had passed, and no text ever came making her sad to see that the idea that Moose wanted her in his life was only true if she was in it on his terms not caring if she was ok with them.

Finally, at the beginning of the third week, she received a text from him telling her about how insane his weeks had been and asked her about hers. Cam was tempted to answer and let the conversation be the beginning of a new era for them, but if he wasn't able to apologize for a simple thing, she didn't want him in her life. Her feelings needed to be acknowledged, and this time, she was not going to be the one forcing the boy to behave like a proper human being and care for what other people feel. With her mind made up, she ignored that message and all the rest that came after that. Cam would still read every single one of them if she was honest she usually read them a couple of times, just in case he would apologize in one.

When her phone beep for the hundred time Molly had enough of it and basically force her to read the messages, Cam read each message with the hope of an apology, but once again there wasn't one. With a sigh, she turned the sound off so it wouldn't bother Molly and continue to put the paintings on the wall. Even though Molly was a great person and was always worry about her well-being, Cam didn't feel comfortable sharing some aspects of her life with Molly yet. She wanted to present herself as an adult that had her life together, and the entire situation with Moose was pretty childish, and it made Cam feel embarrass share it with Molly.

However when her phone started vibrating with more texts and she saw the worry expression on Molly's face Cam decided that it would be the less of two evils to tell her about it. By the time she finished telling her and Moose's story both of them had finished putting all the paintings on the wall and were walking to Kirsten's apartment for her party. The entire time Cam had spend her time talking she had also paid attention to the way Molly was receiving each part of her story until she finished and asked for her opinion. "Well, it sounds like this boy is in need of someone telling him how to act like an adult and his girlfriend just sounds spoiled. I would usually tell you to talked to him so you guys can solve the problem like we teach the kids back at the school but honestly, I think you are doing the right thing if he is so hell bend in talking to you he is going to have to apologize first."

Even though Cam was a very secure girl hearing Molly validate her course of action with the Moose situation make her feel a little better and confident that her judgment wasn't clouded but any remaining feelings she had for the boy. It shocked Molly to know that Moose, the boy that she had initially seen as the devoted boyfriend of Cam was, in reality, a dumb kid. After arriving at the party she decided that this was the best place to get information on Moose, she was sure Cam was telling her the truth but what she didn't understand is how a boy that used to be so into her friend had suddenly decided to get back with his ex and ignore Cam.

The party was a success everyone got along perfectly, and stories about Cam were exchanged making the girl feel equally love and embarrass at the same time which was fine by her. At the end of the night, she stayed with Kirsten deciding that as a follow-up celebration they were going to make this a weekend celebration just between the two of them. Bruce was going to be busy most of the weekend in the coffee shop making extra shift so he could go to visit his girlfriend in Seattle next month so they would pretty much have the apartment to their own.

On the other side of the city Moose had decided that the next day he was going try his luck and see if he could finally find Cam and have a talk with her. He had been sending her text for over a week now she had yet to respond to any of them and it was driving him insane to know that even though she was reading them nothing that he said in them compel her to answer them. At first he just didn't understand what was going on with her but after he mention it to Shawn he had a better idea of what was going on. "She told you that if you wanted to talk to her you needed to apologize first. I bet she is not going to answer any of your "meaningful" text until you do just that."

"That's dumb. She is just stubborn, and for that she should be apologizing to me and not the other way around." The moment those words left his mouth he knew that he was saying one of the dumbest things he had ever said in his life and that was something because let's be honest, Moose didn't have a filter.

Shawn continued to tell him that if he wanted to actually have a relationship with Cam he was going to need to get it together. "Cam has given you so many free passes, that you are just used to move along with your life and take her for granted. I'm still in awe of how you manage to get to forgive you after everything you pull out when you guys broke up. You owe her that apology or to leave her alone, I'm sure she will be fine with either of that scenarios."

Moose hated talking to Shawn in cases like this, he was always the voice of reason and never was scared to tell him what he thought. Again the only thing that came to mind was to grab his pillow and scream all his frustrations in it and boy did he scream, several minutes later he realize that there was no way around if he wanted to be friends with Cam. Sophie appeared at his door a couple of minutes later looking tired after a long day; she was doing some matinees now, and they were able to see each other more now. "You are not going to believe the day I had. I hate doing matinees the audience is not always full, and the people doesn't have the same energy."

"That's a shame babe. I told you that it was going to be different, but you said you wanted to try it out but hey look at it this way, this was a trial, and now you can go back to the night shows." Sophie groaned a little and Moose understood that it was his cue to rub her shoulders and take some of the stress from her. After all, she had cover her shows matinees to see if she would be ok to change her schedule so they could have some more time together, and well also to audition for other shows. Moose really appreciated her efforts although she always tossed, sorry, mentioned them, in any opportunity she had to other people or him when she wanted something.

They made small talked while he massaged her shoulders and praised her willingness to do things that would make their relationship going smoothly. Shawn came into the living room asking Moose if he wanted to go to the dinner down the street to eat something, Sophie answered him saying that they were going to stay. The boy looked at Moose wondering what happened to him just a few minutes early he had said that he wanted to eat the famous pot pie that they had at the dinner. "Ok, then I'm going to get going now, have a good night guys."

Sophie tried to make Shawn stayed so he could pick his brain about a possible audition she had with the people at his job, but the boy didn't want anything to do with it. If he was honest, he hoped she didn't get the job or the audition for what matters, the idea of having to work with her aside from the time they spent together due to her dating Moose was unbearable. At the beginning of their relationship, Shawn as the rest of Moose's friend thought that Sophie was the best thing that ever happened to Moose even the way they broke up made her look like the best person ever.

Now that they had been together a while everybody was starting to notice that even though she wasn't bad, Sophie was by no chance a selfless person. Everything she did had a benefit for her or at least it didn't go against her plans, like this sudden desire to have more time with Moose in the afternoon and night. Shawn knew that she was pushing for a better character, but they didn't want to give it to her, so she changed schedules to pressure the director to give it to her, and that was another reason Shawn didn't want her on his play. That night he crashed with the pirates trying to avoid Sophie as much as he could.

Back at the apartment Moose and Sophie had finished making a healthy dinner, dancers always took care of their bodies. After dinner, they watched some Netflix, but his mind kept going back to what he needed to say to Cam the next day at the coffee shop, without noticing he had completely lost track of time. He was so focused on the scenarios going through his mind that he almost yelp when Sophie was suddenly on his lap kissing him and taking his clothes off, things progress from that, but for the first time in his life, he had to focus on being in the moment.

Later that night while he lay on his bed next to her sleeping girlfriend his mind wonder back to Cam and how tomorrow was going to be a big day for her and he couldn't wait for it to happen. The next day he woke up early and move to go to the bathroom to shower and change, but his plans got interrupted when Sophie came into the shower ready for a repeat of last night. He tried to live the moment thinking back to when he would have giving everything to be with Sophie one more time, but the fact that he had to do that move him to the core.

Moose walked Sophie to her job afterward, and she made him promise that he would come back to see her on the matinee, he tried to get out of it knowing full well that if Cam gave him the chance to talk he wouldn't hesitate to stay with her but he had no excuse, and so he told Sophie that he would. Before entering the coffee shop, he took a deep breath giving himself a little pep talk but his mood would rapidly change to sour when once again Cam wasn't there.

Moose walked towards the barista, Drew, and after ordering a small coffee, he asked Cam. He knew that Drew was Kirsten's roommate, so he was well aware of the entire situation that happened between him and Cam. Usually, Moose would have left after receiving the coffee without mentioning her. However, he was tired to go back to the coffee shop and never to find her, but the answer that Drew gave him after he asked for Cam made him like someone had taken a blown to his stomach. "Cam no longer works here, she is gone, she left."

Drew ignored any attempted of Moose to continue the conversation, so he was left to wonder if she had only quit the coffee shop or if she had left the city to go with Ty. It was Saturday so going to the preschool wouldn't do anything; her apartment was next Moose rang that bell for what felt an eternity with no luck at all. Finally, a delivery guy appeared out of nowhere, and they buzz him in, Moose beg him to let him pass with him, and soon he found himself in front of her door knocking until one of her neighbors told him that she wasn't in.

Moose thanked him and sat next to her door ready to wait for her to come home, a couple of hours pass, and he kept looking side to side, and for the first time, he asked himself what exactly was he doing there. His girlfriend had already texted him asking him where he was because her play already started, if he left, then he could still make it before the second half ended, but Moose didn't want to. He was so close to finally being able to talk to Cam. Finally, his phone rang, and it was Sophie telling him off because it was the intermission and he wasn't there with her.

He apologized and gave her a lame excuse why he was so late and with a resigned posture he walked out of the building on their way to the theater. He took his phone out and started to compose a text for Cam. Andie saw the boy leave the building and sent a quick text to Cam telling her that it was safe to come home, the second he saw the boy sitting next to her friend's door she quickly sent a text telling Cam not to come home and explaining that Moose was in the building. Andie felt remorse after watching the boy sitting outside Cam's door waiting for her but her friends well being was more important to her than anything.

Cam let out a sighed while sitting on Kirsten couch looking at the text Andy; she was shocked when the girl told her that Moose was outside her door. When Cam told Kirsten the situation, the girl pointed out that it was his go move whenever he wanted to change the situation and force Cam to do it on his terms. Kristen's words kept repeating in her mind while they watched a movie and ate together. A couple of hours later the new message of Andy came informing her that the boy was gone and Cam wonder if he had given up on them.

When night came she went back to her house ready to move on; she had purposely let her phone die not wanting to have to check her texts and be disappointed again about Moose not sending her any. She cleaned a little around her apartment getting rid of some things that she kept ignoring, she made some popcorn and decided to watch a movie on her computer until she fell asleep.

On the other hand, Moose laid on his girlfriend's bed wondering if Cam had decided that he had apologized too late and that is why she had ignored his texts. Without realizing what he was doing, he took a pillow and screamed into it waking up Sophie and scaring her. "What's wrong with you? You've been distant since you picked me up from the theater and now you are screaming into a pillow?!"

"I'm under a lot of stress, I'm sorry." The girl told him to please refrain to scream into any other thing or in general because he was freaking her out, and while making little circles on his chest Sophie offered a way to help him release some of his stress. Moose thanked her but said that it was best if he went back to his house so she could rest. Sophie didn't like that he wasn't accepting her suggestion especially if it involved been with her, so she went on and started touching him and kissing him until he gave up the idea of going to his house.

Later that night when she was asleep Moose's mind went back to Cam and how he was going to handle his apology in a way that meant that they would be part of each other's life.

 **Notes**

Hi! Sorry for the delay but my computer day on me, but finally is fix again so here we go with this two. So what do you think? Thanks for reading and if you could spare some time please review.


	22. Chapter 22

"So what you are telling us is that in the last couple of weeks your intimate life has been off the charts?" One of the Santiago Twins asked while the rest of the pirates just gaped in uncomfortable awe at Moose. Although the majority of them were men and some people may think that they would talk about this sort of things more often, in reality, they did not mainly because they usually were friends with the girls the others dated and thought of it as disrespecting them. That's why when Moose arrived that morning looking worried, and they asked him about what was going on he hesitate to answer knowing that it would probably make them uncomfortable.

Finally after hours of the same question being thrown his way Moose decided to tell them about his predicament and that's how after an awkward silence the Santiago Twins managed to voice their doubts, and now it was time for Moose to elaborate. "Yeah, that is pretty much it. Look I'm not going to discuss my sex life with you guys, but let's just say that it wasn't as much to tell before as it is now. The weirdest thing though is that I don't think the change has anything to do with me."

At the last part of the comment, the faces of his friends change to confuse expressions and some mumbling could be heard around the room. One of the Pits said aloud what they were all thinking "how on earth a change like this doesn't have anything to do with you?"

After taking a deep breath, Moose started to tell them about his theory. "You see a couple of weeks ago almost the exact time this has been going on I send Cam a text. I had finally realized that I was handling things horribly wrong with her" a few scuffs and several eyebrows raised at him comment make it clear that what he had said was kind of an understatement in the eyes of his friends.

"That night I was with Sophie, but my mind was going on and on about what my next step should be to let Cam know how sorry I truly was so I tried to go back to my apartment and refocused on the task at hand. However, the second she noticed that I didn't want to stay she started being more affectionate, the same thing happened that morning. Before going to the bathroom, she tried to make small talk, but I ignored her and went straight to the bathroom, suddenly she not only joined me in the shower but was in the mood to have something with me in there. Don't get me wrong I´m not complaining, but I find it weird and a little unsettling, to be honest."

He continued to tell them about several other episodes were things like that happened. "The day Cam and I finally talked about what happened, and she forgave me for example."

"Wait, wait, wait. What did you say to Cam to make her forgive you? The voice of Natalie came out of nowhere startling most of the pirates that were really focusing on the stories Moose was sharing and didn't notice her arrival but when some of them turned her way to tell her to shut up she stood her ground and made her argument to them. "What? I can't be the only one that wants to know what happened between them to make her forgive him. I already heard the Sophie parts of the story, and now I want the Cam parts?"

Most of them shrugged and nodded telling Moose to be more specific on the Cam parts of the story. He would have tried to move on, but he knew them, and he was aware that they wouldn't let him move on with the story if he didn't entertain their wishes.

Moose thought back to the night he send the text while laying next to Sophie and how his mind kept going back to the message and he started to wonder if he had actually written the right thing for Cam to forgive him. With that in mind, he reached for his phone and re-read the message again and again until words started losing their meaning. Looking at his sleeping girlfriend, he felt bad for not been thinking something that had to do with her or their relationship. Still, instead of focusing on Sophie, he stood from the bed, got dress and wrote a note telling her that he had some errands to do in the early morning forgetting completely for a second that it was Sunday.

It was 4 am on a Sunday morning; he usually would have gone to Cam's apartment and tried or more like force her to talked to him, but he didn't want to that anymore. The girl deserved to have a choice in when she was going to allow him to see her again and so against every fiber of his being he went to the vault to seek some advice from his friends on his next move. There he found Shawn sleeping on one of the sofa's which surprise him, he laid on the floor next to him and fell asleep hoping that when he wake up later, he had an answer from Cam. Later that day he had to explain to Sophie why he left and after several minutes of excuses and apologies he hung up emotionally exhausted from the conversation. He talked to Shawn about the message he had sent and his friend congratulated him for taking the first step to rebuild his relationship with Cam and also urge him to follow his plan to call Sophie on the stuff that was wrong. That night he went back to his apartment and put his alarmed earlier than usual so he could go and see Cam before her classes started at the preschool.

Even though he felt like no time had passed the moment he heard the alarmed he changed and walked out of the apartment with his mission clear, not engage Cam if he didn't get a response first. On the train, he wouldn't stop staring at his phone in hopes that the text arrived but nothing happened. He walked head down focus on his phone until he was in front of the school trying to see the girl without being seen, suddenly he felt someone touching gently on his shoulder. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Moose was stunned by her voice; it sounded a thousand times better in front of him than it did in the back of his mind. Sure the one in his mind was usually telling him that he had failed her several times, and she was never going to forgive him, but he still enjoyed to hear it because it was hers. "I'm sorry Cam. I wanted to apologize; I did it already by text, but I was hoping that you were going to let me do it in person too. Also, I don't want to impose on you so please just tell me when you have time so we can talk."

The change in his demeanor was evident, and Cam appreciated it, she had read the text on her way to work that day several times getting it in her head that he had actually sent her an apology. Cam was not gonna lie she was surprised to receive it, and she wasn't sure how to respond to it, so her plan was to talk to Molly about it before writing anything back but seeing him standing in front of the school looking for her made her realize that the time to talk had come. "Moose is ok, the only thing I wanted you to do was apologize, and you already did that. The fact that you not only admitted that you were wrong but that you plan to change your attitude about it is more than enough."

Cam fear that he was going to try to do something more than just apologize, it was like the boy was never happy about the state of their relationship; he always wanted to have her in a constant state of infatuation with him. Cam didn't like that game, and she wasn't even sure that he was aware that his behavior suggested that he thought of it that way, but she was not going to get herself into that equation again. Moose felt out of place for the first time since he met her, Cam didn't say anything unpleasant to him, but she didn't welcome been with him like she used to do.

"Are we ok, Cam?" She didn't hesitate to tell him yes and assure him that he was doing the right thing at not been afraid to change his behavior for the best. She then excused herself because it was getting late and she needed to be in class soon, but at the insistence of Moose, they promised to each other that they could have something to eat at lunch time together. And that is how several hours later Moose and Cam found each other sitting on a bench talking about what has been going on in each other's life the last couple of weeks, laughing and joking around. It was like nothing had changed, but at the same time, every single aspect of their relationship had and that scare Moose.

Day after day he went back to have lunch with her on that bench and every day he felt a little more infatuated with her. Spending time with her listening to her stories about kids and her day to day made him feel like he was part of something greater than himself, without even saying a word they both had decided not to mention Sophie. Cam had asked about her the first couple of days but aside of "she is good." Moose wouldn't say more about the girl and focus the conversation on something to happened to Cam or him so she finally gave up asking.

However, Sophie didn't like that her boyfriend seemed to distance himself from her more and more every day, his constant texts and calls during the day asking her about her routine were now to a minimum, especially at lunch time. After a week of that, she confronted him, and he told what was happening "Look, Sophie, I'm really busy right now. I'm in my last semester. Also, I'm job hunting and trying to convince my professor that he should give me a chance after I basically threw away my internship with him. Of course, I don't have the same amount of time that I used to when I wrote to you every single moment of the day, and yes I'm also not calling you at lunch because I'm having lunch with Cam. Is nice to have some friendly chit chat with a someone that I don't usually see and that has another perspective on life."

That last part was what put Sophie on alert about what was going on with him; she pondered if maybe she should try to guilt him into spending more time with her, but she didn't want that. A girl wanted her boyfriend to be with her because he wanted too, Moose always had proof to her that he put her over any activity or person in his life and she loved it. Suddenly, that was not the case anymore, and she hated every second of it, Sophie wanted Moose to be like he always had been, a little puppy that followed her around. Deciding that the best option was to make him want to spend more time with her like he used to do Sophie decided that she would show him what he was missing out whenever they weren't together, let's see if little Cam could compete with her. After getting back with Moose she had spent some time asking him if he had ever been with Cam and to her joy he said no, she love that he never was completely over her to engage in something more with the girl that almost stole him from her. From that moment on every day in whatever opportunity she had, she would kiss him and start to undress him, sure that it was a matter of time for her old Moose to come back to her.

Moose ended his story, obviously unaware that he was right about the reason Sophie was more affectionate with him and everybody in the vault stayed quiet. Natalie congratulated him on the fact that he had decided to grow up and was quick to point out that in her opinion Sophie was using sex to try to keep him with her. Most of the pirates agree with what she said, but some also point out that if he was happy with Sophie, he should just enjoy this weird change of events and start having some quality with his girlfriend. And there lay the real problem that only Natalie and Luke had realized already; Moose wasn't as happy as he used to be with Sophie not even now that for the first time since they got together she was putting an effort on their relationship.

His alarmed beep and Moose shout a quick goodbye to his friends and run to meet Cam at their bench, yes he refer to it as their bench. By the time he arrived she was already sitting there looking at her phone and laughing, he approached her and asked her what was she laughing at when he arrived. Cam show him a couple of messages from one of her coworkers, and he noticed that the name in the chat was **Eric** and a pang of jealousy hit suddenly confusing him.

He tried to focus on her stories, but his mind kept going back to the chat and the name on it, Eric. Who was Eric? He was sure that Cam never mentioned him, but sometimes she would just say the teacher in the room next to her or something like that. Moose had always assumed that everyone she talked about were women but now he realized that he had been wrong in his assumptions and worried started invading him. Unexpectedly, Cam was saying goodbye to him announcing that her lunch time was over and telling him that she would see him next Monday. Moose was startled and sad by her goodbye and only managed to way at her and smile wat he hoped looked like a sincere smile.

That day when Sophie tried to kiss him, he turned his head and told her that he was feeling ill, which wasn't a lie. He went back to his house and lay on his bed hoping for Monday to come as soon as possible, he needed answers, and he needed them now.

 **Notes**

Hey! Soooooo, what do you guys think? This chapter was so easy to write like I couldn't help myself, but now I´m exhausted, so I´m going to sleep. Please Review..thank you so much to all the people that are reading this and the ones that review. You really make my day.


	23. Chapter 23

A week pass and they hardly ever missed a chance to be together at lunch talking about different things from their day to day. From time to time, Cam would still ask about Sophie and Moose would continue to dodge the question but she felt it necessary to keep asking just for the sake of her heart. She had stopped for a while but the constant attention that Moose was giving her during the lunches and the texts during the day were starting to erode the walls she had so easily build around her heart to protect herself after the horrible way things had ended between them when they were dating. She had open about this to Andie and Cam could sense that her friend wasn't exactly happy about the situation, both Andie and Chase weren't exactly approving about her closeness with Moose and she couldn't blame them. However, they seemed hesitant to tell her openly that they disapproved, well Andie seemed hesitant on the other hand Chase had told her that he didn't like the situation at all.

It was almost time for her to go out to the bench for her lunch with Moose, so she started to put some of the kid's toys away the noise of kids laughing at the yard could be heard in the classroom and Cam pause and smile at the thought that this was her job. Finally after checking that everything was on it´s place she open the door and look from side to side and tried to walk as quiet as possible trying not to get attention to her leaving the classroom and going to the kitchen. Some of her coworkers kept asking her about her relationship with Moose, a month ago some of them notice her seating outside with him and wonder if they were back together. It had been a series of awkward conversations trying to explained that they were just friends, sure that doesn't seem bad, but most of them knew the reason they had broken up in the first place courtesy of Molly. People were truly gossipy, apparently being surrounded by kids brought the need to hold on to any type of adult conversation no matter what the subject was. Cam finally made it to the kitchen just to find Molly already there, sometimes she wonder if her friend was a really a pre-school teacher or a ninja.

¨Are you sure is ok that you two go out to eat everyday?¨ Molly seemed invested in having the exact same conversation every single day since from the moment she realized who was cam eating lunch with. Cam knew that the older woman had only her best interest in mind but it was tiring to have the same conversation with her, one day she went as far as to joined her and Moose at the bench which proof to be really uncomfortable for everyone. Part of it was because the bench wasn't big enough for three adults and their meals but also the conversation kept coming to a stop with some mean spirited comment from Molly. After that day she told Cam she wouldn't intrude in her lunches anymore and apologize for what happened.

¨Yes, it is ok for me to have lunch with him. We have talked about this Molly. We are just friends and there is nothing bad with us eating together and as per your suggestion I asked periodically about Sophie and she is fine.¨ Cam grabbed her container of food and was about to go out of the little kitchen area when she noticed how defeated her friend look and she sighed, her tone had been meaner that she had originally intended and now she was feeling guilty. Cam was lucky to have people like Molly in her life that were always looking out for her well being.

"Hey Molly? How about tomorrow we eat lunch here together?" The woman's face lit up immediately and soon plans for their lunch were finalized and she found herself on her way to the bench. Cam was about to get to the door of the school when her phone vibrated, she had forgotten to turned the sound on after exiting the classroom like always. She tried to get to her phone but with both hands full of things it was obvious that she was going to drop something if she kept fumbling with things. The logical move was to walked out and answer it on the bench but there was something that made her go for the other option. Getting back to the classroom area she sat on a little bench outside of Eric's classroom and after putting her things down she got her phone out. The screen had gone black but soon came to life showing a text from Moose telling her that he had booked an interview with his professor and was going to be unable to make it to their lunch.

Her mood felt down instantly, Cam didn't like to admit this but she always looked forward to seeing Moose. Cam was aware that soon he would get an internship and their would have to stop with the little lunches and she knew that it was going to be hard for them to stay in touch, or at least she was forcing herself to think that because Moose was a mystery to her. Ty had a serious talk with her a couple weeks ago when she told him about the lunches that had forced Cam to come clean about her hopes for Moose to be showing an interest in rekindle something with her. Her brother had made her realize that a guy that would do such thing would not hesitate to do it again with another person in the future, that´s when the memories of how they had ended their relationship came back rushing almost making her cry. The opening of the door next to her brought her back to the present and soon she found the smiling face of Eric looking down at her.

¨Cam!. What are you doing here? The bell is going to ring in 10 minutes, don't you usually eat outside with your friend? Wait, is that your food?¨ Cam looked down at her container long forgotten and felt no desire to eat the food in there or anything else for what matters. Eric sensed that something wasn't right with the young girl, so he asked her to joined him in his classroom, he convinced Cam to eat something while talking to her about an interesting story that happened today with some of his students. Eric was an inspiration for Cam , since the first day at the school she felt like he was going to be a big influence in her life. He was one of the co founders of the school about a decade ago when it started and he was always ready to help the kids with anything they needed. Molly told her once that he had gone as far as to donating par to his salary for a scholarship for a couple of kids that weren't able to afford enrolling at the school. The bell rang and she went ,with a much better mood, towards the yard to see that her students were coming back in order to the classroom.

Molly was already there and was surprised to see her so early, usually Cam would meet her and the children at the class. The woman smiled at her and together they walked the kids back to the classroom for the afternoon activities and soon enough the hours passed and it was time for the end of the day. Quickly both woman put everything in order and soon they were joining the rest of the teachers on the auditorium for the meeting they were having to talked about their plans for the holidays, there were some extra work now that Thanksgiving was two days away and they had already prepared the kids for their little presentations so they were just finalizing some decorations.

Soon enough it was time for them to go and Cam decided to take a long walk before going home, in no time the streets would soon change their decorations to a christmas wonderland. One thing that she love about New York was the way it morph coming the end of the year. Memories from when she was little girl and Ty would take her window shopping and to talk to Santa invaded her mind and she finally came to the conclusion that she needed to be with her brother. This thing that was going on between her and Moose had her mind all mix up and Cam knew that she was not helping the situation by continue to spent time with the boy. Taking her phone out Cam dial Ty´s number, soon her ear was fill with her brothers voice making comments about how she never calls him and how she was such a dedicated brother that he always send her messages.

Laughing she made her way back to her apartment and by the time she was finally home her handsome and amazing brother, his words not hers, had already bought her a ticket to go visit him and Natalie at their current home in Seattle. Her flight was leaving on the afternoon of December 21, at first Ty had told her that she should probably ask Chase and Andie if they wanted to joined her but with their engagement they decided that it was best for the couple to go spent it with one of their families. Also, the conversations about their multiple details and lists for they're wedding were driving everyone insane. With that in mind Cam decided to let the couple know about her plans for the upcoming holidays when on Thanksgiving so they wouldn't count her in any of their plans or fights in the future holiday,

The next day Cam went to school and when the time for lunch came she saw a hesitant Molly looking at her. She then remembered that she had settle a date with her to have some lunch, Cam felt horrible about forgetting about something that she had promised her friend not even 24 hours before. So, she took her lunch out of the little refrigerator and sat next to Molly making the woman smile and they started talking about their plans for the holidays, Cam notice how her friend would stay cleared of mentioning Moose which she find equally annoying and funny but still she was thankful to have some free Moose conversation. That was until her cellphone announced a call from Moose and she remembered that she hadn't actually tell him that she wasn't going to be able to make it to their lunch.

Cam was about to answer when she fell Molly`s eyes on her and slowly she raised her eyes to see the defeated look on her friends face. Quickly Cam hit decline and send a text to him excusing herself from their lunch and also of the one for tomorrow, then she turned off her phone not wanting to wait for an answer and continue to have a lovely lunch with Molly. Soon more of her coworkers joined them and even though she was still wondering what was going on with Moose Cam was having a great time talking to everyone. The rest of the day went by quickly, because the next day was the thanksgiving play they did a little run threw of the play with the kids and everyone was so happy about the result that they decided to go out and celebrate together.

Once home she turned on her phone, which she had long forgotten was off, a couple of messages arrived to her shock there was just two from Moose. He told her that it was ok but he would have like to be told that she wasn't going to be able to make it before arriving. If she was completely honest Cam found his messages rude especially after his last minute cancellation the day before but hey more reasons for her to be able to forget him sooner rather than later. The thanksgiving Gala, the kids love the fancy name, was wonderful and Cam felt like she was making a different in this community, parents and kids said hello and wished her a happy thanksgiving.

Chase and Andie invite her to join them for a beautiful Thanksgiving dinner at their apartment, their parents were coming to joined them as yet again another chance to discuss the wedding. So when her friend Molly asked her if she wanted to join her and some of the out of town teachers in a very low key dinner she jumped at the opportunity. Chase wasn't happy about her not having thanksgiving dinner with them and he went as far as to tell on her with Tyler, to Cam's joy her brother was on her side and with his blessing and Chase's groaning she went on her way to have fun.

One text from Moose arrived later that night with simple wish for her to have a good day which she reply with the same sentiment and continue her celebration with her friends, a group even decided to go shopping for some deal. At the mall they walked to different stores while reconvening once in a while when they saw something the rest would be interested in, like supplies or games for the kids. Cam stood in line outside the game shop giddy with anticipation to get the perfect gifts for her brothers and at a price that was affordable, yes actually affordable not just eat ramen for a month to get back into budget affordable. She was talking with Michael and Gilroy, Molly's cousins and the only other people Cam's age at the dinner, while staying in line trying to decide what exactly would be the best option for the amount of money she was able to spend.

"Cam, just trust us those are the best options and with the discounts they are going to be affordable. You don't need to spend a lot of money on gifts, I'm sure your brothers will appreciate anything you buy for them." Gilroy was the sweetest guy she had met at in a while no wonder he was in a relationship for almost five years and getting ready to pop the question. Michael on the other was just out of long term relationship so he was ready to date around, not with Cam he made it clear that he was not looking for something serious and that he consider her a girl for a serious relationship type of girl. It was weird because he literally came out of nowhere telling her that when Molly introduce them making Molly and Gilroy groan at his speech.

"Michael is right Cam, I bet we can find something cheap and awesome just stay close and we will guide you into the wonderful world of retail gaming." Cam used to go to buy video games with Ty and Chase and at some point of her life alone, but it was such a long time ago that she appreciate the help. While waiting the guys started making suggestions and while one said something the other would contradict making some funny banter between them making Cam laugh. Finally the line move and they were almost at the door when getting out of the store were Luke, Moose and some of the pirates, Cam had exactly two seconds to make her decisions should she use her new friends as a shield or say hi.

She was pondering this when Luke's eyes were on her and she was suddenly being hug by the boy while telling her how much he had missed her. Soon the rest of the pirates were joining the hug and Cam was overwhelmed by all the voices and questions about what she had been doing since the last time she visit the vault. Cam did her best to answer all the questions and even made some of her own until it was time to actually face the music and focus on the boy that was just staring her way. Moose was the only person that didn't join the hug, aside of Gilroy and Michael, and when things calmed done Cam noticed how quite he seemed so she was the first to say hi.

The door from the store open again for the next group to go in and Gilroy whisper to Cam that it was time, she nod once and said a quick goodbye to the guys. Once inside the boys noticed that their new friend seemed a little out of it so they decided to take things on their own hands and started searching the promotions for the games they thought would be best for Cam, after a little pushing and some shoving they had a very well selection for the girl to choose from. Michael approach Cam who had been looking at the same spot in the store since they got in and show her their selection just for another guy to try to grab one of the games he was showing her.

For the first time since getting in the store Cam notice the amount of annoying teenage boys that were basically taking each other games out of their hands. Her hand went to stop the boy that was taking the game out of Michael's hand and told him off making the boy go away grumbling which made Michael and her chuckle. Gilroy came a couple of minutes later showing them two games that seemed to be the envy of everyone in the store and a couple of steps behind me three guys that seemed ready to jump him at any minute to take them away.

After paying for the games they decided to walked around and grab something to eat to her dismay they went to one of the little cafés where she found herself face to face with Sophie. The girl seemed taken aback at first but recuperate quickly and went on to hug Cam and to insist that she joined her to eat. Michael and Gilroy, blessed their souls, didn't know what was going on but they could see that Cam wasn't comfortable with the new arrival still they weren't sure about the etiquette for the situation. At the end, Cam agree and they all went into the café and found the table where Luke, Natalie and Moose where waiting for Sophie. While the first two faces lit up when she appeared in front of them Moose's face was serious and uninviting which made her mad, what was wrong with the boy she had been hanging out for the last couple of weeks.

Before she could introduce her friends Sophie started talking about her plans for the rest of the year, when the girl finally took a break to breath, Moose tried to get closer to Cam who was a person away from him and "whisper" who of the two guys was Eric. Cam looked at him funny and Michael, who was the person between them tried to hide his smile while responding. "Neither of us is Eric. I know neither of us have slept in 24 hours but we do not look a day over 40."

After that Moose's demeanor change completely and he even went as far as to tried to make Michael change seats with him until so he could be sitting next to Cam. However, Sophie asked what was he doing and to quit moving around, Moose stayed in his seat but he still kept trying to talked to Cam just for his girlfriend to shut every conversation with one of her own. Luke and Natalie saw how their friend was getting annoying with how chatty his girlfriend was and it was such a change for them to see that he finally realize Sophie wasn't perfect that they didn't notice how the newcomers where realizing that Moose was ignoring the girl he was supposed to be looking the way he was looking at their new friend. Sure, they didn't blame him cause Sophie seemed annoying but wonder if Cam felt he same for the guy, although the way she was trying to avoid looking at him was telling them that she did.


	24. Chapter 24

"So tell us about THE guy" Michael and Gilroy had been witness to one of the most uncomfortable moments of their holidays. Being cousin they were used to awkward Thanksgiving dinners and some Christmas when all the family would get into arguments about the more insignificance things. When Molly had decided that this year the four cousins; Michael, Gilroy, Molly and Stephanie, would have their celebration away from the rest of the family because they were the "normal" ones they were excited to have a drama free holidays. Sure it had been a nice quiet holiday, Molly had invited a couple of friends from work, and everyone had a great time that was until they joined Cam's group of friends.

It was like having to witness a soap opera live; there was a girl that wouldn't stop talking about herself apparently oblivious to the group that was trying to change the direction of the conversation away from her. There was a couple that seemed nice enough but didn't get involve in what was happening in front of them it was clear that the rant from the other girl wasn't something out of the ordinary. On the other side of the table, however, was this boy that at first seemed extremely annoyed that they were sitting with them. Michael was usually a very outspoken person, but he was also very intuitive, so it was not lost on him that there was something going on between this guy and Cam, especially when they were going to sit down. He was going to go to the chair next to Gilroy, but Cam make a point of sitting there almost pushing him out of the way and into the chair next to the afro dude, so he started to pay more attention to the guy.

After a couple of minutes, although it felt longer due to the girl monolog, the boy suddenly spoke to Cam asking her which one of them was Eric, even though it sounded more like a demand of information. Michael found it hilarious but tried his best not to laugh at the obvious jealousy tone in the guy's voice when he asked the question, also the fact that he had that attitude towards Eric who was the sweetest guy in the world also old enough to be Cam's dad and happily married. Quickly he exchanged looks with his brother who was having the same realization and difficulty not to laugh at the question and before Cam could respond he set the record straight and like a miracle, the entire posture of afro guy change completely. The rest of the time there continue to be awkward but this time because the afro boy was trying without success to have some time with Cam against his girlfriend's wishes, so each conversation he tried was cut short by the girl.

There even was a moment when Cam excused herself to go to the bathroom, and the guy tried to follow her, but his girlfriend caught up to the situation and sat on his lap with the excuse of being cute. When Cam came back from the bathroom announcing that the rest of the group was ready to go back to Molly's and they, basically run out of there leaving the group without giving them time to say anything. And that brought them back to this moment where the three of them were at Cam's house having a much needed hot cocoa.

"What guy?" The way she said that though make it obvious that she knew about who he was talking about and spike their interest more and now it was time for Gilroy to get in and do a little recall of the entire situation for her to "understand" of who they were referring. Sure, in his little back story he included commentaries and descriptions how it was obvious that the guy was into her and how the girlfriend was against the entire situation which was logical. By the end of it, Cam seemed uncomfortable, and the brother's exchange looks wondering if Gilroy had gone too far with his description, he didn't mean to make her feel bad but also he was honest about everything he said.

Cam asked them if they thought Moose was acting weird but she had to wait for the answer due to the explosion of laughter that came from both boys at the mention of his name which made her feel a lot better about the past tense situation they were living. "Honestly guys, can you tell me if you were serious about what you said you guys saw? Before you ask Moose is just his nickname but he prefers to be called like that and no, I don't know why."

"Yes, we are honest but what is going on Cam? It's obvious that he has a girlfriend who he is not really into and sure I don't blame him but still. Why was he jealous about Eric? And why would he think that one of us could be him?" Cam huffed and sat with a defeated attitude on her sofa trying to think back to a time when Moose wasn't a factor in any of her conversations. Tilting her head to the side, she motioned the boys to take a sit closer to her, and she began to tell them the story from the beginning because at this point it didn't matter to her and she needed some opinions.

By the time she finished both boys had looked like cartoon characters with their eyes popping out of their skull. "Wow. I knew there was drama in the situation, but I never imagine the magnitude of it. Honestly, Cam what exactly are you planning to do about this? It is obvious that Moose wants to move on from his current relationship to his old one. Are you going to help him happened?"

Maybe it was the way he asked or that she had been thinking about the entire situation for too long but Cam felt outraged. She had been in the same spot Sophie was now, and she hated to think that there was people having this type of conversations about her behind her back. "I'm not going to do anything about it. Like you say before, he is in a relationship with Sophie just like he was in one with me when he decided that Sophie was a better fit than me. Moose has a problem with recognizing that things just not change because he wished for it, so until he does, I guess we are not having any more lunches."

The boys knew better than to say anything else about that subject and rather start talking about their purchases at the store and telling Cam anecdotes of their childhood with Molly and between them. Cam relaxed, later on, they decided to have a little fun and started watching movies. Time flew by quickly especially when they started making some snacks. However, the second Cam took a look at their phone her mood turned sour apparently Moose had been texting her nonstop and sending her cute pics of his outing with the rest of the pirates, strange enough Sophie didn't appear in any of them although Cam was sure she was there. Was he kidding?

After taking a deep breath, Cam decided that it was time for her to tell him off and so she wrote him a quick text asking him why Sophie was not in the picture. "Honestly Moose is wrong that you don't show her when she is obviously there. Also, I don't understand why you would do something like that, and I don't appreciate you doing something like that."

The text conversation continued with Moose trying to smooth things with her and Cam not having any of it. Finally, she told him everything she had said to the boys and the replies stop making her feel sad and relief at the same time. Hopefully the next time she knew from him his situation would be different, maybe then she could see if they can be different with each other. When she turned around in front of her where the boys acting like they didn't just hear her have a conversation of her own while texting, she also noticed that they had already set the table for them to eat and where

After that conversation Cam didn't hear from Moose for the rest of the year, she went on with her plans to visit Tyler and Norah and had a good time. It was nice to be surrounded by the couple and their friends all the drama she had been living far forgotten. If Cam was honest, she wished to stay there and forgot about the entire year except for her job; she was in love with her job and the people that worked there with her. Still going back to the city was hard for her, every time she visited her brother Cam remember how much she missed having Ty near her for that kind of support that even though Chase gave her Ty´s was the personification of it.

Before leaving she had lengthy conversations with both Nora and Ty about what had happened since they had seen her last and what was in her future. After the talks, the couple had some of their own with each other trying to realize if what they were saying was the best advice they could give her. For both of them though was clear that the story between Cam and Moose wasn't over, actually the fact that she had finally told him to get his life together before talking to her again was a huge step towards they having a true chance. Ty wasn't exactly happy about this, but he wasn't going to meddle in Cam´s love life no matter how much he wanted to do it and Oh boy that he wanted to punch that dude away from his sister.

January came to fast for Cam´s taste, and she found herself at the airport ready to board the plane that was going to take her back to New York City. She was so tired that she slept all the way back home, thankfully Chase was waiting for her at the airport, so the way home was fill with conversation about the different things that had happened while she was out of town. A couple of blocks away from the building, he turned to face her looking really serious making Cam feel a little uneasy about what could make the boy change like this in such a little span of time.

"Moose came looking for you a couple of days after you left. I told him you were out of town and that you were coming back home today. Trust me; when I say that I wasn't happy about giving him that information, but he told me that you two needed to talk about some things, but he wanted to do it in person. I called Luke that day, and he told me some things, things that probably explained why Moose wanted to talk to you in person." Cam nodded understanding that Chase was not going to say more about the situation, it was a possibility that the only reason he was saying this to her right now was that maybe Moose was waiting for her right now.

When they made to the building the only person waiting for them was Andie, Cam was happy to see her friend, but with no Moose, she wondered if maybe she was wrong about the possible reason why he was looking for her in the beginning. A couple of weeks went by with Cam going to her job and spending some time with her friends; she was done with her classes wich made her life a lot easier. Before she even knew it was Dr. Martin Luther King Jr day and she was going to spend it at her house with her new friends and later that day Jacob and Kirsten were going to come to spend some much needed time with her.

The entire day was great full of wonderful moments with her new friends; they even decided to grab some pizza. Even though her new friends and her old ones wanted to walk her home Cam just wanted some time alone, so she walked the few blocks from the pizzeria to her building listening to music. However, her zen state stopped the minute she found herself face to face with Moose who was walking away from her building. Both of them stare at the other like they couldn't believe they were there Moose went as far as to walk to stand closer to Cam, at this point, she wondered if he was going to poke her to check she was real.

"Hey, I was looking for you. I thought we could talk and I didn't want to talk on the phone, now that I think about it. Still, I probably should have text you about when we could meet, but I thought well I didn't think. Cam I wanted the chance to have a conversation with you." He waited for her to respond and it took a while because her heart was trying to escape her chest at the knowledge that he was close to her after so much time without seeing him.

"Moose is late. I'm not saying that we are not going to talk but not right now I need to go to sleep." What she really needed was to get away from there as soon as possible because her body was reacting too much to him. He nodded and let her walked to her door but just before she made it inside the building she called her name one more time.

"I broke up with Sophie before Christmas; it wasn't right what I was doing, and you were completely right about everything you said well text to me. We can talk when you have time, but I just wanted you to know that." Moose waved goodbye to her and went on his way he never noticed how Cam stood frozen on the spot until she couldn't see him anymore.


	25. Chapter 25

"What an idiot! I hope you told him to go away and never to come back. Who does he think he is coming here looking for you like you should be waiting for him! I just want to punch him in the face until my hand bleeds." That line of rant continue for a couple of minutes and Cam was hypnotized by the constant pacing Andie was doing around her apartment while calling Moose several names and making scenarios where she would always end up punching him.

Cam would never know when the rant ended because without any warning Chase was sitting next to her offering some chips while asking her why was Andie cursing so much. A little startled by the new appearance Andie took a minute to kiss her, fiancé hello and proceed to tell him about the little encounter Cam had with Moose earlier that evening. Chase turned toward Cam and with his best-concerned brother face asked her if she was ok, and Cam really thought about it for the first time since it happened. Is not that she hadn't thought about it since it happened. Honestly, it was the only thing she had been thinking about since the second Moose walked away after dropping the bomb about his breakup with Sophie. However, her mind was center in how her body had reacted to be near him again, that moment when he had stepped closer to her to the point that she could feel his breath on her face made her weak in the knees.

Chase clear his throat bringing her back to the moment, and she noticed how one of his eyebrows was a little higher than the other one like he was able to read her mind and was having a blast seeing her shaken by her encounter. Andie on the other hand, looked less than happy about the entire situation apparently both of them were able to read her mind now, and that was making her extremely uncomfortable. Chase motion for her to say something which helped her move on off the awkward situation and answered the question with what she assumed was a truthful answer at this point she wasn't sure what she was feeling at all.

"It took me by surprise, and I'm not sure about what is going to happen when we talk, but it does give me a sense of calm to know that he is not looking for me while being in a relationship." Andie took that opportunity to start her ranting again, and it seemed like she was not going to stop anytime soon. Chase was quick to cut her off telling her that Cam needed to go back to her apartment because she was going to work tomorrow, Andie didn't look pleased but accepted the excuse and kissed Cam goodnight. Cam stood up and walk to her apartment with Chase, they both got in, and the boy went to her sofa and sat making it clear that he was staying so they could talk a little more. Cam sighed and went to her room to change into her pj's and have a moment of her own to clear her mind.

After changing in her room, she walked out to find Chase still on the sofa but now eating a sandwich and drinking some beer, and that made her smile. Between bites, he patted the spot next to him and soon enough Cam was sitting there an opening about all the mix feelings she was having about Moose's confession. The next hour was spent with Chase talking just enough for Cam to feel comfortable continuously sharing her feelings. Exhaustion took over, and Chase told Cam to go to bed and to think about what her next step would be "Don't hurry your decision. If he wants to have any kind of relationship with you that being in a friendship or romantic level he needs for you to be ready and you should learn to take your time too."

With that final thought, he was out, and Cam found herself laying on her bed thinking about that statement over and over again until she felt asleep. A couple of weeks pass by, and with the weather going crazy she found herself more busy that she used to be that time of the year, still in the back of her mind Moose would appear trying to call for her attention but she would push him behind. However, on a Sunday afternoon when she was binge watching a show she noticed that she needed to go out for some food and so she stood and put some warmer clothes on and venture outside. Cam didn't make it even a block away when the amount of the snow that was coming down make her feel like she was being pushed against the sidewalk.

Cam "race" to her apartment and wished that Chase and Andie weren't visiting friends out of town because she would ask Chase to go get her some food. She looked for something to eat, and she realized that she had food but no will to cook, maybe some restaurants would still deliver but turning on her computer she realized that many were closed already. The next day schools were closed because of the snow, and Cam decided that no matter what happened she needed to cook something and later on she would go looking for some ready to eat things. At three pm she dressed again ready to venture outside and wonder if there was a possibility for a store to deliver, if she didn't make it this time she was going to try Amazon. Let's hope one of their famous drones or whatever they used for extra quick deliveries would bring her some delicious candy or chips.

This time she made it a couple of blocks away, but with great effort, Cam kept her head down most of the way trying to avoid the snow hitting her face until she noticed that she had almost run into a guy without looking up Cam apologize and tried to move. "Cam, I was just going to see you. Are you ok? You look cold?"

Cam raised her head and found herself incredibly close to Moose yet again, why did she keep finding herself so close to this guy. In an instant, his smell brought memories of the times when they would walk together, and he embraced her making her feel like there were one and things were simpler or at least she thought they were. "Moose, hey. What are you doing here?"

He looked at her funny and then she realized that he had already answered the question before she asked it, he repeated himself quickly and added that he was hoping to have that talk she promised him. "I know that schools were close so I guessed that there was a chance for me to find you at your apartment, I don't mean that you don't have other places to be. I mean I don't want to presume that you have no plans. I just wanted to talk and if it's not today is fine, but I do hope that maybe we could set a time for it?"

She nodded once and wished that the weather wasn't so bad because even trying to raise her head to talk to him was hurting her face now that he had move a little to the side to give her some space. However, in a moment he was again in front of her apologizing for not realizing that she was having a hard time standing on the street. "I have to go shopping for some things so maybe you can walk with me and we can have that talk."

His expression confused her a little because even though he seemed pleased that Cam had invited him to come along with her to the store the moment she mentioned the talk he frown but soon he explained his reaction. "How about we walked together and had the talk later on? I think we need to seat for that one, but please let me walk with you and let's just talk about whatever you are watching or whatever you want."

Moose was looking at her with such a hopeful expression that she just smiled and nodded. "Fine but can you walked a little ahead of me so that you are shielding me?"

He laughed at that and made a motion to take her hand but stopped when he was just about to hold it not sure if Cam was ok with it. When he looked at her asking for her permission, she told him to walk fast before the store closed, with a defeated look Moose agree, and they went on. Moose was a great shield Cam even noticed that he was dragging his feet a little making her a pathway which she appreciated and if she wasn't trying to save her energy for the walk back she would tell him that it wasn't necessary.

Once at the store, Moose was ready to go back to the routine they used to have when they went shopping together, Moose went looking for chips, but he was surprised when Cam joined and seemed to be looking for something salty. "Hey, what you doing? I'm always in charge of the junk food, and you are the one that chooses the healthy products."

Cam smiled when she found the pretzel she was looking for and turned to see Moose waiting for her to answer his question and she lazily started looking for another thing to buy while telling him that she was feeling lazy and didn't want to cook. "I just want to binge watch something while eating something easy. I don't feel like cooking, and yes I'll probably regret this later when I get sick from all the junk food, but I'll have to live with that."

That last part of her statement was made while looking for some gummy bears to add to her already big pile of unhealthy food. Moose went away telling her that he would be right back and while Cam ponders about if buying gummy worms would be an overkill the time flew by, her phone beep announcing a text from Moose. Cam noticed that she had arrived at the store almost an hour ago and aside from chips, pretzels, pop tarts, and gummy bears, she decided against the gummy worms; she didn't have anything else in her car. Moose's text told her to meet him at the cash registers so they could walk to her apartment before it was late, Cam was about to look for some water, but then she noticed that it seemed that it was getting darker by the minute and decided to go joined Moose.

She paid for everything and saw Moose standing near the door talking to one of the bag boys and laughing; Cam had always admired the easiness Moose had to make friends. To think back to the time, she first met him she would have never thought that guy that used to ignore her and mistreat her would have such an engaging personality. Grabbing her bag Cam was glad that it was light although she was sure that Moose would help her carry her bag she felt glad that she could carry it alone instead Cam wanted an easy out if she decided that it was to uncomfortable to have her walk her home. Finally, coming next to the boy he turned and smiled at her asking if that was the only thing she had bought and after she nod, he looked confused. "You were in there for over an hour Cam. You honestly didn't buy anything else?"

The blush that invaded her face make him realize that Cam hadn't noticed the amount of time she had spent looking at junk food, there was a reason why he was always in charge of buying it. Cam did enjoy the eventual junk food, but she was used to reading every label before buying things, so she always takes a lot of time when picking things she didn't always buy. "Come on give me the bag and walk behind me, the weather is worst than before, and we should leave now."

He was about to put his hoodie on when she noticed that his hair seemed wet, Cam was about to ask him why was that but he was already out the door. The way back was worst that she had imagined at one point Moose told her to hold onto his waist, so there was no space between them, Cam wasn't sure about it but she did it and it proof to be the right idea. Moose stop and she wonder if maybe he needed a minute but then he turned and they were face to face, he motion with his head to the left and she noticed they were in front of her building, she went up and open the door for them, and they soon were inside.

They climb the stairs to her apartment, and when she finally was on her floor, Cam noticed a lot of bags next to her door. Wondering who left those things there she was about to say something when Moose explained that he had gone back to her apartment and left all those bags there for her while she was busy buying her things. "I knew you were going to regret just buying junk food so I bought some things. Thankfully Mr. Zimmer was home, and he let me in so I could leave the bags here."

Cam hugged him thanking him for doing that for her; she opened the door, and Moose carry the bags inside and together they put everything away. It brought him a sense of hope to see that things in her apartment didn't change in the amount of time he wasn't in her life and also the hug she had giving him had made him smile at the thought that more scenes like that could happen in their future. Moose told Cam that he would cook something for them and maybe if it was ok for her they could have that talk but if she wasn't ready he could stay or go.

After giving it some thought she agreed to the idea but told him that they should cook together, and Moose was more than ok with that. Again the sense of familiarity on the scene made him smile, and he noticed that Cam seemed relax and enjoying their time together like the ones they used to have before he ruined everything by going crazy about Sophie's return. They cook, they ate, and after watching an episode of a program they had discussed at dinner it was finally time to have their famous talk. At first, Moose struggle to find the words he needed to say to her, he had thought about all the things he needed to tell her.

He spent the next hour explaining himself to her and apologizing for all the hurt he had caused her; Cam was sincere about what she had been living those months ago and even when they had decided to be friends he had mistreated her. Like Cam told him, this wasn't the first time he had apologize to her for mistreating her during their relationship; she had forgiven him for that. Cam brought to his attention the way he had acted later when he seemed to missed her but was still in a relationship with Sophie; Cam didn't appreciate him trying to make her the reason for his break up. Moose nodded and also talked to her about that, and it was more than inside full for both of them, and Cam was glad to see that the boy had actually spent some time thinking about his actions.

"I know that asking you to give me a chance is not fair for you, but I do think that you bring the best in me and I'm hoping that I can do that for you too." Cam knew that he was sincere with her, and she wished that she could give him that chance, but she wasn't ready at least not yet.

And that's what she told him, Cam was surprised when he smiled at her and asked him why was he smiling. It wasn't like she had agreed to start something with him and then Moose told her that she had said: "not yet." "The fact that you can even consider a future for us is more than I thought it was possible. So I'm happy, and I'll hope that we can at least start hanging up as friends."

Cam was blushing, and she wished she could control it but that smiled he had plaster on his face was making it difficult. "Stop smiling like that, or you are not allowed to come visit me anytime soon, ok?"

Moose smiled grew bigger for a second and then a forced frown appeared on his face although Cam could see in his eyes that he was trying not to smile and shook her head at his goofiness. "I promised to behave but can we see another episode? I promised to leave as soon as we finish and tomorrow we can watch another thing."

When Cam looked at him funny, he put his best pout and promised to cook something awesome and she cave. That boy was going to destroyed all the defenses she had build for him and she was excited about it, Cam just hope her friends were not going to ruined her excitement.

 **Notes**

Is late again, I'm sorry for any mistakes I'll re-read this soon and fix them. So what do you think? Comments? Reviews?


	26. Chapter 26

"Come on there is no way that could actually happen. If those boats exploded with him standing so near he would be dead!." Cam couldn't believe how some action movies would go to extremes to make their stars look indestructible and also apparently all the girls wanted to be with them. It didn't matter that the guys were behaving stupidly and of course, they would have a dumb catch phrase that they would repeat at the moment the scenes was about to wrap.

Moose rolled his eyes, and for the hundred time that evening chuckle at Cam´s comment , he enjoyed watching this type of movies with Cam because of the way she would critic the exaggeration of every scene. He had asked Cam if they could see xXx when the snow storm passed, and Cam had complained about how Ty had made her see the first two, and she only remembered that she thought they were over the top. Moose had proceeded to explain that making unbelievable was exactly the idea of the movie and that he was sure that she would enjoy the new one. That's how they had spent the last 4 hours watching the first two movies of the saga, by half of the first one Cam had started to complained and instead of getting mad Moose had made comments that only created more responses from her which made him laugh.

"You have to admit that it was exciting and you love making all those comments, so what do you think? Are you ready to see the new one? I promised to buy the extra large popcorn; I'll even buy you candy at the movie theater." Cam make a couple of mocking sounds like she was impressed and laughed at the seriousness of the look Moose was given her but at the end, she agree, they had been binge watching shows for three days in the row and even though the weather was getting better classes were not to start until next week.

The second Cam agreed Moose went online and started searching for movie times at a theater near them and soon he announced that everything was ready. Cam reluctantly rose to her feet and announced that she was going to get ready and asked Moose to please clean a little before they go out. Waiting until she was in her room and her door was closed Moose proceed to do his happy dance, Cam was going on a date with him, and even though she didn't seem to notice it, he was excited enough for the both of them. He was well aware that these last couple of days has served as a way for them to reconnect and in some bizarre way to get to know each other more, even when they were dating they never had the chance to have some time alone like now. Moose was a city boy and even though he was used to this kind of weather he was never fond of the snow but since it was giving him the chance to be closer to Cam he had decided that he know love snow more than anything in this life,well except Cam.

Once at the movie Moose told Cam to go ahead and find their seats while he got the popcorn. "Is this a scheme, so you won't have to buy me my candy? Because don't even think about it, I want my candy, and I want it now." Moose laugh at the seriousness of her statement although he knew that she was joking and again he thank the snow for giving him this moment.

Giving her the sweetest smile she had ever receive Moose assure her that he wouldn't do that. " I promised you some candy my lady, and you should have your candy. If you wish to come with me, you can, but I thought you didn't want to miss the trailers."

By this point, the power of his look had made Cam blush deeply which brought a smile to his face. Since he had decided that he was going to be true about his feelings with Cam, he had made a point of paying more attention to her responses to his comments. He usually was rewarded by seeing her blush or a smiled that he noticed was a mix of laughter and wonder, Moose thought that it was probable that Cam was trying to see if he was playing any sort of game with her but he hoped that she would trust him in the end.

Cam went away leaving him alone so he could get the snacks and he quickly looked around to see if his friend Malcolm was working that day, he had sent him a text before leaving Cam's apartment, but he didn't reply. He knew Malcolm since they were little and when his friend told him that he had a part-time job at the cinema as a manager, Moose joked with him about getting free snacks. To his luck, Malcolm walked out of what seemed an office, and he called his name making his friend turned and smiled at him. Moose explained that he was on a date and he didn't have time to wait in line and asked Malcolm if he could sell him the snacks faster, to his surprise the first thing his friend asked was if the girl was Sophie.

Even Malcolm dislike the girl, Moose told him that no and to please don't mention her if he crossed his date which only made his friend smile broadly at him while he told him to wait. A couple of minutes later he brought Moose a large popcorn, two beverage and assortment of candy. "Thanks, man, you are the best. How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it. Honestly, Moose, I'm just happy you are finally moving on with your life. Hey if you have the chance come say goodbye before you leave, I would like to meet this girl." Moose promised him that he would do just that and thank him for the food, he hurried to meet Cam, and when he found her, he presented her with the candy and saw her eyes twinkling with excitement. The movie started, and soon enough he was whispering comments with Cam and loving every joke or annoyed comment she made. Suddenly there was a very out of the world scene, and he knew that Cam's expression was going to be priceless and so he turned to look at her and found her making the cutest little face he had ever seen.

The urge of grabbing her face and kissing her invaded him and with each minute that passed he founded harder to control himself. Moose was aware of the importance not to push things now that she was finally giving him the chance to started a relationship with him even if at this point was only amicable. Cam turned at the moment ready to make a comment and was soon lost in Moose's eyes; she would be lying if she didn't admit that this past few days had awakened the old feelings about Moose.

To turned and have him so close to her filled her with a desire to kiss him, she wondered if they kissed all the feelings that she was fighting would finally overpower her. Two days ago Moose had spent the night, it wasn't planned, but they had been watching a movie, and both of them had fallen asleep on the couch, and when she woke up in the middle of the night, she found herself face to face with him. Taking advantage of the fact that he was dead asleep she gently trace his face with her fingers and even took one of his curls in her fingers bringing back memories of how she used to play with his hair when they kissed.

For a couple of minutes, she toyed with the idea of giving him a delicate kiss, it would satisfy her curiosity, but the fear of him waking up stopped her. Now that they were both awake and their faces were incredible close Cam was having a hard time turning to look away from him, she felt trapped in his eyes. No matter the amount of time that passed Moose kept having this pull on her, looking into his eyes he saw that he was having a struggle of his own and wonder if maybe he was thinking about kissing her as much as she was about kissing him.

A huge explosion happened on the screen, and it startled her enough to break the spell she had been sharing with Moose and when she looked back at him saw that he seemed sad. Cam was quick to make a comment about how outrageous that scene was, and he rewarded her by telling her that movies were supposed to be over the top, just like that the awkward moment had passed but that lingering feeling that something else could have transpired in that theater a couple of minutes before.

The rest of the movie was filled with comments, jokes between them and lots of candy just for Cam which made the girl extremely happy. When the movie ended Moose asked Cam to joined him in the search for his friend so he could introduce her to him, while they walked looking for Malcolm he started telling her stories about him when they were little. By the time they found him, Cam felt like she had a pretty good idea about the relationship Moose had with him, and wasn't disappointed when she saw them interact. Malcolm invited Cam and Moose to come to a little party he was going to have on Saturday in celebration of his girlfriend birthday, he assured both of them that she would love to meet them and Cam felt a little out of place.

Once outside the theater Moose told her that they didn't need to go if it made her feel uncomfortable, but he made it clear that he would really appreciate if she joined him. Cam promised to think about it, and together they walk making small talk to her apartment and at some point, without even noticing what they were doing they started holding hands.

Snow started falling again, and Moose urge Cam to quicken her step so that they would make it inside before things got worst, still by the time they managed to get in the building their clothes were a little wet from the snow. Cam was about to asked Moose if he wanted to stay so that he didn't have to endure the weather on his way to his apartment but the boy was quick to say his goodbyes telling her that he needed to leave then before they would stop the trains do to the snow.

He gave Cam a quick hug goodbye and meant to give her a kiss on the cheek, but Cam turned her head to say something, and their lips brush for a moment. Both of them stood still their lips barely touching wondering if they should take the next step and kissed and at the same time hoping that the other would take the step for them. Finally, after almost a minute, Cam took a step back not wanting to prolong what she interpreted as an awkward moment and said her goodbyes to Moose. The boy nodded and left the apartment promising her to come back tomorrow so they could finish watching their show.

Cam went into her room and fell face first on her bed releasing a scream of pure frustration. She was sure that not kissing him was the right move at least for now, things usually progress quickly between them. Last time had proven to be a mistake when they didn't take the time to get to know each other before going into a relationship, Moose hadn't been sure about his feelings or the way he needed to act towards her and if she was honest neither did she. Cam proceeded to repeat the same logic thought for a while trying to convinced herself that this was truly the best option. When she was about to change she heard a knock on her door and wonder if maybe some of her elderly neighbors were in need of something, she was one of the youngest tenants, and she was always willing to help.

Quickly she went to the door and opened it ready to accommodate her neighbors when she found herself face to face with Moose, the boy seemed to be cover in snow and Cam thought he had come back because he was unable to make to the train. Cam opened her mouth to asked him if he wanted to stayed the night when suddenly he saw the looked on his face and it made her tremble, the intensity on the way he was looking at her made her forget that they were in the middle of a snow storm. "Moose, what is going on?"

In one move he had both of his hands on her face gently cupping her cheeks, and slowly he got closer to her to the point that their noses were touching. "This is going on Cam."

After saying that he started kissing her incredibly slow first it was a sweet kiss, he was letting her know how strongly his feelings for her were and to his joy, Cam's response mimic his intensity. Soon enough though the kiss stopped being sweet and started to get rougher and when they finally deepen it the sounds they both released make it obvious that they needed to move from the door before the neighbors found them. Without stopping the kiss, they walked into the apartment and Moose kick the door close while following Cam to the couch where she was taking him.

When the need for air finally won over them, they reluctantly ended the kissed, but Moose was quickly to recovered and started giving Cam little kisses on her neck in the places he remembered always had the best results with her. Cam stopped him and Moose panic thinking that he had gone too far but he was finding it hard to regret it, if she was never to give him a chance to be with her again at least he would have this memory with him. After she had finally regained the ability to speak, she asked Moose what exactly had happened.

Moose couldn't help but chuckle and told Cam that he was sure she knew what happened because it wasn't the first time they had share a scene like that one. Blushing profusely Cam hit him in the arm and told him that he knew exactly what she was referring too so if he could be so kind not to mock her and answer her question she would appreciate.

He apologized but told her that he was nervous too so she shouldn't judge him if he tried to lighten the mood with a joke or two. "Cam I know we said we are going to take things slow, but at the theater when you were so close it took all my willpower not to kiss you. I love spending time with you, and this is not just a physical thing, all these days we have been sharing I've love every single minute of it. Now when we walk hand in hand it brought back so many memories and when I left I almost made to the train but the idea of not kissing you was killing me. If it made you uncomfortable, I promised not to do it again, but I think that you were enjoying the moment as much as I did."

Cam blushed at that comment and Moose came near her again whispering how sweet her kiss was, he had loved to taste the candy in her mouth, and he would love to do it again. The way his voice made her tingle to the core wasn't lost on Moose he continued to lower his voice while getting closer to her until he was sure his breathing were tickling the hairs on her neck and taken a risk he started giving her open mouth kisses on her neck. At first, he wasn't sure if Cam was about to pushed him or embrace him but when she let her head fall backward, he knew he had her permission to continue to show her how much he needed her.

After a couple of minutes, Cam pushed him gently making him stop his kisses and told him that this was going way to fast again. "I'm not going to deny that I want to kiss you and be kissed by you because it I don't think neither of us would believe me. However, I do think we are jumping into this relationship too quickly again, and I do want us to succeeded and for that to happened we need to take it slow."

The confirmation that she not only wanted him on a physical level, the attraction between both of them was undeniable, but also to have something with him made Moose smile, and Cam returned his sentiment. "I get it, we need to take it slow, so this can last. Trust me, Cam, that a lasting relationship is what I truly want. Now if I may suggest something, both of us are sure that we want to be together, but we know that we need some extra time, right?"

Cam nodded not sure where he was going with this but hopeful for some solution that would allow them to continue to kiss as soon as possible. Moose suggested that they should go on dates like they had been doing, yes he counted the binge watching as dates, but only kissed in private. They wouldn't discuss that part of their relationship with anybody, it was a private thing between them, and they didn't want or needed anyone else's opinion. Mainly because they were sure that most people would tell them that they were playing a dangerous game acting like a complete couple but claiming that they weren't one.

Both of them agree, but before Moose could lean in to kiss her Cam asked him for a favor, he was not to mention that they were going out to anyone that could tell her friends. "I want to explore this without them telling me what they think I should do. Is that ok?"

Moose was a little sad to be her secret but if it mean that she was going to to be open to giving him a chance he was going to endure it. Together they agree to some ground rules and also to the fact that this was only temporary, they would either get back together or break out for good. Cam was the one to initiate the kiss this time, and by the time Moose went home the snow had stopped coming down, not that the boy would've notice, for him there was only one thing in his mind, how much closer he was to be back together with Cam.

 **Notes**

So what do you guys think?


	27. Chapter 27

Moose raised her hand to his lips giving each finger a little kiss and then a lingering one on her palm making Cam tremble which filled him with pride. This last month they had share a lot of moments like this one, but that didn't mean that Moose wasn't happy about repeating them as much as possible, he was well aware that the only possibility he had to be with her like this was when they would be certain that nobody was near.

A couple of days ago Moose walked Cam back home after having a delightful dinner out; he was trying to make her laugh, but she was very aware that Chase and Andie were coming home at any moment now. Cam had tried to convinced Moose to let her walked home alone, but he had told her that it was late, she had rolled her eyes, but he was not going to change her mind. They had a lovely ride on the train talking about their week, and Moose took the opportunity to try to convince Cam to join him on a little road trip. "I know that is going to be difficult for you to make an excuse for Chase and Andie but you could tell them about us."

Cam knew that the sneaking around wasn't any fun for neither of them, but she was enjoying getting to go on dates with Moose and sharing her every day with him. Some days they didn't get to see each other because the only way to do it would be for Moose to go to her apartment and she was always worried about her friends finding out. Still, she was feeling more secure about them, and Cam knew that she was closer to have to face her friends.

Before getting into the building, she had agreed to go on the road trip but plead with him not to go up with her, again Moose told her that he was going to walked her up and that was it. That's how they found themselves walking to her door with Moose trying to lighten the mood and Cam fidgeting when they were in front of the door she opened it and turned to say goodbye when they heard Chase's and Andie's voices and both of them panic. They didn't know if Moose should go in or run to the stairs and tried to go a floor up and while they decided the voices came closer and closer.

Finally, Cam opened the door completely and yank Moose inside, and he closed the door right behind him neither of them made a sound until they were sure that the couple was inside their apartment. Once they heard the door from Chase's apartment, they let out a nervous laugh, and Cam thought back to when she was a teenager, and she was sneaking around with a boy she liked. Moose felt a rush of adrenaline going through him when he focused himself he notice Cam laughing. One moment Cam was laughing in front of him and the next he had pin her against the door and was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Sometimes Moose would wonder if maybe one day Cam would tell him that she had decided that even though they were going strong, she didn't want to continue with their relationship.

"Are you ok? You seemed to be million of miles away?" Cam's voice brought him back to the moment, and he noticed that he was still kissing her palm, but she was sitting up looking at him with concerned eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just remembered things, but I'm back. Cam, I was wondering if you wanted to do something especially to celebrate our first month of going out? I would like to take it to dinner or if you want we could go to Boston and have a nice little weekend away." Moose knew that there was no way she was going to go for the weekend away, they had gone on that weekend road trip, but when they had made to the hotel, Cam made clear that she was getting her own room.

Cam hesitated she was sure that the weekend getaway was out of the question when they had gone out she was so nervous about sharing a room with Moose that she had made a big scene of telling him that she was to have her own room. Moose didn't say anything, but she knew the way she had handled It was flawed, he had never suggested anything that would make Cam think he had intended at any point to force the situation on that way. The part that made her hesitate was the celebration, should they celebrate only going out on dates? Would that celebration upgrade their casual relationship into a serious one?

Although if she was honest, their relationship was as serious at any other one. They were both invested in it and if this was an example of how things were going to be Cam was sure that soon enough they would making things official. Cam could feel Moose´s eyes on her trying to read her expression as to see if she was going to turned him down or if she was on board.

"Going out would be nice but can we do something different? We can go to see a play or something like that." Cam stood up and went looking for her laptop so they could see the options they have, Broadway was expensive, but sometimes they had some affordable tickets if the play had been running for a while.

Moose was happy to see that Cam was willing to celebrate, in his mind that meant that she was acknowledging that this month had meant a step towards their reconciliation. Of course, when they get back together Moose was ready to count this as their first month together. The only thing that worried him was that he wouldn't be able to afford the tickets for a Broadway play, he had recently enrolled in some extra courses, and he was very limited in the amount of money he could spend. This date was very important to him, and even though she knew that Cam wouldn't mind paying for her own ticket, he wanted to make this a memorable experiences and asking her to paid for her ticket wouldn't do.

When Cam came back, she showed him a site where there was a list of tickets on discount, and he started searching something that he could afford. Sadly, Cam pointed to one that even though wasn't expensive was out of his possibilities. He could afford one ticket, but he wanted to invite her and also take her to eat something later with those prices he was could only manage to buy her ticket and a hot dog for dinner.

When she turned toward him, she noticed his look of concern and wondered if maybe he didn't want to go to see a musical. She remembered him making comments about Hamilton and how much he wished to see it so that probably wasn't the reason. Looking at him again she followed his eyes and noticed for the first time that he wasn't looking at the reviews but at the prices. Cam wanted to hit herself, of course, he was worry about how much the tickets cost, Moose had tell her about the extra courses he had enrolled for his degree, and she knew he was extra careful about what he spend.

"You know what. I think going to a movie would be just fine. Maybe we can ask Malcolm and Jodie to come with us to eat after it's been a while since we seen them." Moose was startled of how sudden she had changed her mind about going to the theater and wonder if maybe she had realized that he wasn't able to afford it. That hit his ego hard, and he found himself pushing the idea to see a play harder and even suggested a more expensive play, he didn't even read what it was about he just so the higher price and pointed at it.

Cam looked at him with a raised eyebrow and smiled that let him know he had somehow messed up and she was enjoying it. "You really want us to see the Magic Mike play? Sure they are only here for a week, but I didn't know that you were into that. But hey if it is important for you that we see that, I guess I'll have to agree."

Moose blushed and started tickling her making her laughed hard, after a couple of minutes she was barely breathing and was begging him to stop. He finally released her but kept her close to him, so he was able to whisper in her ear "There is no way we are going to see that, but if you ever want some to act a routine for you I'm more than willing."

Now Cam was the one blushing, and Moose love the effect he had on her, he was completely honest though he would love to give her a show. He was happy to be sharing this time with Cam getting to know her more, but he would be lying if he didn't admit that his favorite moments were when they would share a more intimidated relation. Moose understood that Cam was not going to let things escalate further than a heavy make out sessions, one day they were so lost in the moment that both of them had taken off their tops without giving it a second thought and started making their way to her room.

A car honking made Cam realize what was happening and she stopped, it took him a couple of seconds to catch on and stopped too. She had search for her top and put it on telling Moose to please leave he knew that if he tried to stay to reassure her that nothing was going to happen if she let him stay, he would only be making her more uncomfortable. The next day they had a talk, and both of them agreed that they were not going to cross any lines before deciding if they were going to get back together definitely and even then they tried to take things slow.

Clearing her throat Cam continue to tell him that she rather go to the movies with Malcolm and Jodie, they were the only couple that knew that they were dating so they can be open about their time together. Moose told her that even though he loved the other couple maybe they should go out alone, so they could celebrate the special achievement but Cam didn't budge, when they decide to be together they could celebrate an anniversary, for now, they would share the date with friends.

Reluctantly Moose agree and that Saturday they met the other couple at the cinema, the movie was ok, but the best part was that he was able to hold Cam´s hand the entire time. They went to have something to eat later, and they even made plans to go out of state next month for a long weekend. Hand in hand Moose walked Cam home and every now and then he would stop to give her a kissed on a different part of her face making her laugh at how silly and corny he could be.

With each step that got them closer to Cam's apartment, a dreadful feeling started to take over Moose. He knew that Chase and Andie were probably in their apartment and that meant that Cam was going to tell him to please let her go in the building alone. The date had been perfect, and even though he would have preferred they go alone, Moose was happy that he got to be open about his affection in front of people they knew. It was a welcome change from walking together but never touching in fear that anyone that know them could see them and made a comment about it to their friends.

Once at the Cam's building, she turned towards him with an apologetic look and told him that it would be better if he didn't come up. Moose nodded and saying goodbye he turned and walk away leaving the girl with a confuse look. He knew she had been expecting a kiss or a hug or even a small protest about leaving from him but at this point, he didn't see the point of it. It was weird that just a couple of minutes ago he was excited about their date and now he just felt bad about the entire situation.

Yes, he had created the situation with the way he acted before, so he knew that he deserved to endure it, but his spirit sometimes felt hit by the knowledge of it. That night he decided to go to the vault, but soon enough he found himself outside the theater Shawn worked waiting for his friend. Shawn had managed to be cast as one of the main characters and his day were busier than ever, but he seemed happy.

The door open and the cast started making their way out in a sea of people that were asking for their autograph. Shawn was soon surrounded by a group of girls that were attempting to take selfies with him while he signed their autographs. Moose laughed at the scene, and Shawn noticed him and smiled when he recognized his friend. Saying goodbye to the girls and thanking them for waiting for him he made his way to Moose. " So it finally happened. You are famous and have fangirls following you around."

"Shut up; they are going to hear you. What are you doing here? Is not that I don't appreciate it, but you don't usually come to pick me up. Are you ok? You seemed sad." Moose tried to dismiss the comment making more fun of Shawn and the situation, but the boy knew him enough to know that he was just trying to distract him. He was aware that Moose was seeing Cam again, they didn't know he knew, but one day he had forgotten his cell phone, and at a break from rehearsals he had gone home to picked it up. When he opened the door of the apartment, he saw them making out on their couch. His first instinct was to congratulate them on being together again and also to take things to Moose's room because he could see from the intensity of the kiss that things were not going to end in just that.

Just as he was about to clear his throat to make them aware of his presence a thought invaded his mind, they were obviously back together, but just yesterday he had been talking to Moose, and his friend hadn't mentioned anything to him. Slowly he closed the door and went back to the theater Shawn didn't understand why he wasn't informed about the relationship but he was sure that it was done on purpose. That week he had gone to see Luke but decided against telling him anything about it, but he did mention Cam asking him if he knew something about her because he missed her. Luke had told him that she was doing fine, she had actually had lunch with them that afternoon and that the next time they invited they would tell him to come.

Shawn gathered that he had been witness to a secret because if they hadn't told any of his friend he was sure that Cam's friend didn't know, those guys hated Moose. Walking to their apartment Shawn could sense that Moose was having a hard time not talking, he knew that when his friend was having a tough time, he always needed to talk things out and he guessed that subconsciously his brain had brought him to the person he thought could listen without judgment.

"Did you and Cam fight?" Moose stopped in his tracks, and with the biggest eyes, he turned toward Shawn wondering if he had mention Cam without noticing. Shawn waited a couple of seconds for the idea that he could share information with him sink and then he asked the question again.

"I don't know how you know that and right now I don't care butI do need to talk about it." Moose started telling him about how he had decided to tried things again with Cam, how he had gone looking for her a couple of times until he had found her. From that moment they had started seeing each other in a platonic way, but now they had finally decided to try it as a couple, not in an official way, but still they had seen each other for a month.

Moose continue to tell him how he was starting to wonder if Cam was ever going to be ready to make them official. "I know it's corny, but I want to hold your hand, and If you so much as hum The Beatle song I'll punch you."

Shawn chuckled but started humming the song while running away from Moose that run after him laughing; they made it to their apartment and started making something to eat. Finally, Shawn took a moment and then start telling Moose that even though he understood why he was upset, he had agreed to that and by now acting this way he was backing down without considering that maybe she was just afraid. "Her friends hate you men and is going to take them time to let go of that feeling; maybe she is worried about their reaction. I think Cam knows she wants to be with you but she needs to see how she is going to explained her feelings to the rest of the people in her life."

Moose was about to protest; she shouldn't care about that. They would have each other, and if her friends didn't like it well that was their problem if Cam needs their approval, then she wasn't as invested in their relationship. Shawn raised his hands stopping the rant that was coming from Moose and told his friend that he should put himself in her shoes those "awful" friends that Cam maybe fear to tell about their relationship were the one´s that helped her after you guys broke up.

"You acted like the worst version of yourself the last time when you guys were together so don't go thinking that they are misjudging you, they are judging based on your past." Moose felt like someone punched him in the gut at first, but he knew that Shawn was right about it, he felt bad about the way he had said goodbye to Cam. They talked for a while, and Moose felt better about the situation and wonder if Cam had someone to talk with about him, he hoped she had someone because he really felt better about the situation.

Finally, they were going to sleep when suddenly there was a knock on their door, and they looked at each other, Shawn walked towards the door and turned with the funniest surprised expression on his face and mouthed to Moose that Cam was outside. Shawn ran to his room, and Moose opened the door, Cam was standing there looking so fragile that he felt like the worst human ever.

"You didn't kiss me goodnight. Are you mad because I didn't let you walked me to the door so that Chase and Andie wouldn't see you? I'm sorry but I'm still not ready, and I know that maybe you are not happy about this but.." She didn't finish her thought because Moose was kissing her, his kiss was not tentative he wanted to make it clear to her how much he care for her and how much he wanted to be in her life.

 **Notes**

So, what do you guys think? These two are invading my mind lately, and I can't stop writing about them apparently. I hope you guys like the chapters; I want to thank the ones the review for taking the time to do so it means a lot to see that you are invested in this journey.


	28. Chapter 28

Cam wonder if Moose would make it to pick her up before the rain start, she had called him forty minutes ago asking him to come for her and helped her get to her apartment. In the last period, while moving some stuff from classroom to classroom, she had tripped hurting her ankle making it impossible to take steps without complaining of the pain. Everyone had offered to take her to her place but today was a very busy day at the preschool, and she didn't want to cause any problem to her friends, there was also an after school conference with the parents which meant extra work to be accomplish.

Any other time she would have called, Chase or Andie but the second Cam realized she needed to call someone to help her Moose was the first person in her mind. She knew that he was busy, but Cam needed his helped, so she called him, and once she explained what happened he didn't let her asked him anything because Moose told him that he was on his way and she could hear him running. For the eight time one of her coworkers came asking her if she needed anything or if she had changed her mind and she would allow one of them to take her home, Cam was about to tell them yes but suddenly a car came rushing from the end of the street and park in front of the door startling them.

The door from the driver's side open and Moose came rushing out towards her apologizing for taking so long to get there. "I was getting on the train when I remembered that one of my friends had a car so I went back to asked him for it. Then it was in his apartment, so I had to go there first and then drive here, and it took way longer that I thought, I'm really sorry."

Cam noticed her coworker smiling at the both of them and said hello to Moose, for the first time she noticed that by asking him to come pick her up she had out them to her coworkers and panic. Moose was trying to help her to the car, but the only thing in her mind was what would Molly, and the rest of them were going to think about her choice to have a relationship with Moose. Maybe they would think that they were in friendly terms and nothing more. Finally, her train of thoughts was interrupted by Moose picking her up and carrying her bridal style to the car while Eric opened the door for her.

Cam was laughing when Moose finally put on her in the car and was able to hear Eric telling them to be careful and asking Moose to please update him on her progress. Moose got out of the car and exchange numbers with Eric telling him that he was thinking about taking Cam to the ER and asking him about his opinion. Minutes later they were waiting in the ER wondering how much time this would take with a number of people that was waiting there. When it was finally time for them to leave after the doctors checked Cam´s ankle and told her that she needed to rest for a couple of days, the only thought in both of their minds was to sleep. Moose asked Cam what she wanted to do, the logic answer was to take her home and helped up, maybe stay with her get her some food but the girl stayed quiet, and so he drove them to her home.

Moose had been texting updates to Eric at first, and then to the wassup group, Cam´s coworkers had created so that everyone could know what was going on with her. He was really impressed with how organize they were, so foreseeing that she was not going to want him with her at her apartment Moose send a quick text to the group asking if any would be available to help Cam at her house. Molly was the first to answer telling him that she would do it but in a separate chat, she asked him why he wasn't going to stay with her, so taking leaving the room where Cam was talking to yet another doctor he made a call.

He didn't go into details, but he told Molly that Cam hadn't told his friend that she was in contact with him again, Moose wasn't sure that he was allowed to tell her that they were together but the woman didn't say any more. So now that they were out of Cam´s building and she was still silent he shook his head at the absurdity of the situation and got out of the car, he called Molly and the woman open the door of the building where she had been waiting for the last five minutes for them and asked her if she thought it would be ok for him to carry Cam up or they should ring Chase up while he went away.

Molly looked at Moose with a sad expression and told him that the best option was to ring Chase while he drove away but first Moose should carry Cam to the stairs so she could wait sitting there. He nodded once and was about to go to the car where Cam was sitting very confuse about what was going on when Molly grabbed his arm making his stop. "Is going to take some time for her to stand for you guys but I do think that with every day she is getting closer to admit that you guys are back together."

Moose didn't know what to say, did Cam had told Molly about them? Did she guess because Cam had called him? Did he say something that made her realize that there was more than just a friendship between them? , the woman seemed to read his mind and told him that everybody in the school noticed that something was going on with Cam. "She seems happier, is as she is always looking forward to the weekends and some afternoons. I guess we all knew that she wasn't telling us something and some even thought that it had something to do with you, but we thought she would have told us. I understand why she didn't but is clear that you care for her and she does for you, I wish you the best, is taking you both a really long time to come back together. One thing, though, this is your last chance trust me whatever you do she is not going to give you any more chances."

He nodded and smiled at the way the woman had talked to him, it was obvious she cared for Cam, but still, she hadn't told him to get away from her. Molly had done the opposite, she told him to be careful, and he had every intent to do just that. Together they walked to the car where Cam looked tired, Moose open the door, and the girl was about to say something when she saw Molly and her face went pale. Molly could see how the girl looked at Moose with an accusatory stare and the boy seemed sad about it, so she told Cam that she came here to see how she was doing. A white lie seemed the best way to handle the situation, for now, the poor guy had enough in his head to put this on him. Cam was going to talk, but Molly cut her off again and told Moose to grab Cam and put her on the first step and again she saw how her friend started to panic.

The boy did just that and without looking back said goodbye to the both of them, Molly told Cam to called Chase, but she seemed reluctant to do so. "Called him, you can tell him that I brought you here. Now hurry up is getting late and you need to rest."

Cam did as she was told and Chase came running down the stairs asking her if she was ok. Molly told the boy about the accident, but instead of saying that Moose had taken Cam to the ER she said that she and a friend did. Together they went upstairs while Molly told Chase that Cam needed to rest and put some ice on her ankle, the girl seemed surprised at the amount of information that the woman had about her situation. When they arrived at her apartment Molly went straight to the kitchen and brought her a glass of water and a pill telling her to take which she did without hesitation, Chase thank Molly, and she told him not to worry. "Well, with that pill Cam is going to sleep just fine. You should probably check up on her in the morning to bring her something to eat, someone from the school will come at lunch time so we can see her."

Even though Chase told her that it wasn't necessary, Molly insisted, and after saying a quick goodbye to both of them, she went on her way. Cam was feeling tired; she was fighting to keep her eyes open, soon she would fall asleep wondering why exactly Molly had done that for her. She remembered how the woman didn't like Moose when they had lunch together, but now it seemed that she was ok with the idea of them being in contact. The last thing she remembered was sending a voice message to Molly asking her if she knew that she had gone back to Moose.

The next day she woke up to the sound of Chase and Andie asking her if she was awake, she smiled at her friends and tried to stand, but both of them shouted at her not to do it. Chase carried her to the living room where they had set up with enough magazines food and drinks to survive for days. "Now the only reason you should have to move is if you need to go to the bathroom but if you are open to the idea of a bedpan I can get you one."

Cam raised an eyebrow at Chase and the boy shrug telling her that if he was in her situation, he wouldn't be ashamed in asking for one. They talked for a while about their plans for today, with the wedding closer they always have things to do but they tried to clear as much as possible so they could be available to come to check up on her. Cam thank them while assuring them that there was no need for anyone checking up on her, in two days max she would be able to walk just fine. Of course, even she was aware that it would be a week, but positive thinking was one of Cam's tools to overcome injuries, even when she used to dance with Ty and Chase and injured herself, she would pull through by thinking positive.

She spent the majority of her day alone, Eric came at lunch time to bring her some lunch and asked her about her foot. They made small talk until he left to go back to the school, Cam knew that he had seen Moose yesterday but was afraid of bringing light to the subject, however, she managed to ask him about Molly just for him to tell her that she was very busy. Checking her phone again she noticed that Moose hadn't checked up on her at all which made her sad, but she was also angry with him because no matter what Molly said she knew that he had masterplan that in some way.

By eight o'clock when Andie came to checked up on her and help Cam to her bed she was more sad than angry about the Moose situation. The next day was a repeat of the first day completely, Eric even came again at lunch, but this time Cam asked him to please let Molly come to eat with her tomorrow. He assured her that it wasn't anyone's choice not to come, but it was just the fact that they were swamp with work. However, before she went away he was showing Cam some photos of her students with get well signs while she was looking at them he asked her to use her bathroom, and when he was in there, a text arrived. Cam dropped the phone from the shock to see Moose's number, and she opened the text and saw that it was from a long conversation where her boyfriend was asking Eric how she was doing.

Cam started checking and found a group text that had her name and saw everyone including Moose talking about how things were the day of the accident; it seemed he had been telling them about her progress and what the doctors had told them. At the end of the chat, Moose asked if anyone could look for her at her apartment the night before and Cam felt sad and angry again, he did have something to do with Molly being there the other night. "It seems he wasn't sure that you would be ok with him taking you to your apartment, so he needed to be sure you were going to be look over which I see as a sign that he cares for you."

The phone hit the floor at the sound of Eric's voice, and Cam quickly picked it back up apologizing for reading his messages, the older man dismiss her apology and told her that Molly had told him about what happened between them. "You know I didn't like the boy very much when you used to get lunch with him last year, but after seeing how worry he was about you well I have to say that I do think he cares for you."

"Sometimes I'm sure about us but others I'm just afraid that at some point he is going to change like he did last time. Then all my friends are going to keep saying how they knew he wasn't good enough and that I was dumb for believing in him again." Eric nodded understanding why the girl didn't want people to know about her relationship.

He told Cam that Moose was texting him because he was sure that Cam wasn't going to let him see her and that she also might be mad at him for asking Molly to come to help you both. Cam open up to Eric a little more about the entire situation and how she and Moose had already been together for a month, and she felt better to have someone to talk to about her situation. Sure, it was weird to talk to one of her bosses about it, but Eric had this way of making people feel comfortable, and she was also sure that at this point she would open up to anyone.

"You do understand that you can't keep on with this without other people knowing, right? Is not fair to neither of you, now you should probably call him so he can hear your thoughts about the situation. For now, I need to go back to work. Take care Cam". The girl stayed on her couch for hours until Chase came to bring her dinner and carry her to bed, he asked if she was ok and she nodded going to sleep with the conversation with Eric constantly playing in her mind.

Early the next morning she hopped out of bed, so went Andie and Chase came to helped her out she surprised them by sitting in her kitchen. They had a couple of appointments for their wedding so they were happy to see that she was going to be ok now that they wouldn't be able to help her at night, she also promised them to have someone helped her if she needed something. The second they were out the door Cam was calling Moose asking him if he could visit her, she was sad to hear him sound surprised to hear from her. He told Cam that he had a busy day and asked her if it would be ok if he goes later, he was fully expecting her to tell him, no, but to his surprise she said ok, and they settle for an eight o'clock.

Exactly at eight, a text came from him telling her that he was downstairs, Cam just buzzed him in, and a couple of minutes later he was knocking at her door. Once inside he avoided looking at her eyes while asking her how she was doing, a minute of that behavior made Cam realized that she was not fair with him. Moose knew she wasn't going to let him bring her up the other day and he was not going to let her jump her way up the stairs alone, he cared for her. She stood and almost felt, Moose was by her side in a second and she took that opportunity to kiss him and thank him for what he did. His bright smile made her heart sing; she really love that boy even when she was in discomfort she wouldn't dream of sitting down and losing this moment they were sharing.

Moose caught on quickly to her discomfort, one moment Cam was standing on her good foot and the next he was carrying her to the couch making her laugh. Instead of leaving her on the sofa he sat down pulling her on top of him and while kissing every inch of her face and neck he told her how much he had missed her. They spent the next couple of hours watching movies and talking until they fall asleep without noticing, the next thing they knew someone was shaking them. Cam tried to ignore the person that was shaking her thinking that it was Moose until another familiar voice was filling the room, she sat upright in a second and came face to face with Chase.

"I came to check up on you, but I guess you already have someone taking care of you." Moose was trying his best not to touch her which was proven to be difficult because she was pretty much using him as a mattress.

Cam didn't know what to say, but at this point, she wasn't sure that there was something she could say to explained what Chase was looking at. Moose tried to move her, but when he put his hands on her waist to tried and move her, Chase grabbed Cam from her waist and took her away from him. The boy was at lost; he wanted to tell Chase that nothing happened, he just came to see Cam because he cares for her, but he was not going to take advantage of her. Cam was quiet, and he wondered if now was the moment she was going to tell him that this was the end of their clear his throat trying to shake the couple out of their silence and to his joy it worked because Cam went on to tell him that she and Moose were seeing each other. "I know you probably don't approve of this but is a risk I'm willing to take, and I'll appreciate if you don't say anything rude to Moose. He was the one that took me to the ER and waited for hours with me; he also called Molly because he knew I wasn't ready to tell you but now I am."

Chase stood to his full height, and Moose took this opportunity to stand too slowly moving near Cam to give her his support. "I already know that you guys were together, but I wasn't sure why you didn't tell me."

The couple shocked faces made him chuckle, and he explained that he was still in the room when Cam send the voice message to Molly the day of the accident. Cam's eyes seemed to be a minute away to burst out of her face, and Moose turned to looked at her wondering what exactly she said in that message hoping that it was something positive. "Look, I don't like you, Moose. However, Cam, you should know by now that I'm always on your side no matter what and it hurts me to see that you doubt me. Now, I know about you two, but I haven't told anyone else, and I'm not going to do it. If you two are so sure about being together that is your work to do. Now Moose and I are going to leave because you are not staying the night here dude no matter what."

Moose nodded and turned to say goodnight to Cam telling her that he would be texting her the next morning, the girl nodded, and they share a kiss goodnight. "You guys are testing my patience here. Don't play with me."

Cam smiled at Chase, and he struggled not to returned the smile, Moose said goodbye and went out the door. However, before Chase could leave Cam said his name making him turned toward her "Thank you. I know I was wrong not to tell you, but I was scared. I really do love him, and I think he loves me too."

Chase walked toward Cam and gave a hug and kissed her forehead told her that he wished she was right, Cam deserved to find what he found in Andie.

 **Notes**

So, Chase knew but the rest are still in the dark...who would be next? Hope you guys like the chapter, what do you think?


	29. Chapter 29

Cam wasn't sure if Chase was going to tell Andie about her and Moose, part of her knew that he wouldn't want to meddle and that was why he hadn't told anyone since he found out but yet Cam find it hard to believe that he would have no problem keeping something from Andie. The plans for their wedding were starting to make the couple tense, and Cam was noticing how they would argue about things that wouldn't usually make them annoyed with each other. One of their last fights was a night the three of them decided to order some food, Cam was usually in charge of ordering, but that night she had told them that she was running late and to please order before she got in. Earlier that evening Moose had sent her a text asking her to meet him and when Cam tried to cancel on the couple Chase had asked her not to do it, but just to arrived a little late. Moose had been going to his new classes, and they had very little time together to share, so even though she plan on only getting to the couple's apartment 10 minutes late Cam arrived 30 minutes late and sad to not be able to spend more time with Moose. The boy was incredibly understanding with her and their entire situation, they had decided to tell some of their friends; the accident had taken care of the people on Cam´s work, and Moose told some of his uni friends. The pirates didn't know for now, but he really wanted to tell them so he could take Cam to the vault and the club. That night Moose had a lot of plans for them but when Cam explained to him that she needed to go to see Chase and Andie he understood. So, they talked, and he walked her to her apartment and spent a lot of time saying, well kissing, her goodbye.

Before going into the apartment Cam could hear the screams coming from inside, she knocked, and Andie opened the door looking mad. "You are late! We haven't ordered anything because your brother there is incapable of compromising.". She moved letting Cam get in, which she did reluctantly. Chase was standing near the kitchen looking like he was about to explode with his face red and his hands were in fists. Cam could sense the boy wanted to scream or even punch something; she remembered Chase having this lovely persona when they were growing up but also when he was mad he usually would go and run the anger out or box it out. Tyler was like that too, Cam didn't know what had transpired between the couple, but she knew that the food was only the tipping point. With that in mind she walked towards him and told him to change because they were going to run, Chase didn't seem to hear her at first, but then he slowly nodded and walked towards his room.

The girl turned and looked at Andie who was now sitting on their sofa looking through the window. Cam picked the phone up and order some food for the girl on a deli that they frequent and told the owner, that she would go and paid for the food in person but to please deliver the order as soon as possible. Andie didn't move when Cam walked out of the apartment nor when she came back already change calling for Chase to come out. The brunette knew that the boy wouldn't get out of the room if he wasn't sure that she was ready to go, to come into the same room with Andie while been mad at each other usually didn't end well. Cam told Andie that her food would arrive shortly and the girl turned giving her a blank look, "If you hadn't come late we wouldn't have fight for the food. This one is on you."

Cam knew that Andie was a very emotional person at times but the fact that Cam had missed a chance to have a perfectly lovely evening with her boyfriend and now was being blamed for a fight she was not even present for made her mad. Just when Cam was about to tell her off, Chase came into the room and taking her hand walked out of the apartment without saying a word to Andie. They run all the way to the street, and from there they run for more than an hour, Cam was glad this didn't happen before she was fully recuperated or she would be crying by now. Cam asked Chase if he wanted to talk but he just said no and ran faster, still a couple of blocks later he started telling her about the fight. Apparently, Andie had planned to have a talk with Cam and Chase about how they needed to get more involved in the planning of the wedding and when Chase told her that he was involved the girl lost it.

An hour and a half later they ended up at the dinner where Cam had ordered the food for Andie paying for the order and then sitting down to have some of their own. Chase told Cam how he would make suggestions and look for vendors and venues for Andie just to say no to everything and now she was mad because he didn't contribute enough. "Is crazy Cam, we were so good at first with the plans, and suddenly she is changing things and canceling things saying that they are not good enough or too expensive. Honestly, I think Andie doesn't want to get married, and she is just trying to destroy the situation to the point where I´m going to be the one to call things off. I just wished she would come out and said it because if she doesn't want to get married I understand but we are getting to the point that I don't even want to be with her, and that is scary."

Cam would have love to say that he was wrong but Andie had a tendency of miss behaving when things didn't exactly work to her advantage when she was younger. Now after Chase told her everything that was going on between them this last couple of months she started to notice the same behavior, still she wondered if maybe there was more to Andie`s behavior. They talked for hours; Cam knew that Chase needed to vent, when he stood to go to the bathroom she took the chance to call Moose and told him what was going on. Moose was quick to assure her that he would go looking for her at lunch so they could talk more and that make her feel better. Chase came back and together they walk to their building he seemed calmer and a little sad about their conversation. Cam knew that Chase didn't want to ask Andie if she was trying to boycott their wedding but if she kept acting this way he was going to end things with her for her own good.

That night Chase went back to his apartment change and taking his clothes for the next morning he went to sleep at Cam´s. Andie didn't say a thing she knew they needed some time to calm down; she started to realized after Chase and Cam went to have a run that things were going badly for her and Chase lately. Part of her didn't understand why but after telling Cam that she was the reason for their latest fight and seeing the look on her friend eyes she knew she was not handling things well. The next morning when she woke up Andie knew that she needed to fix things with Chase, but for that, she was in serious need of a talk with Tyler.

Later on that day Cam was sitting outside on her favorite bench waiting for Moose to come so they could have a nice lunch and talk about what happened yesterday. Her phone rang, and she noticed that it was Tyler face timing her, they still talked like this once a week but never at this time of the day, and she wondered if something was wrong. After pressing accept Tyler worry face appeared and Cam immediately worry about what was the reason for her brother calling her, she hope everything was alright with him and Nora. To her relief, he was quick to tell her that Andie had called him crying that morning and that he was now aware of how the situation was going. Cam told Tyler that he should probably talk to Chase before assuming he knew the entire situation. Tyler seemed taken aback by that comment, but before he could say anything, Moose came into the screen calling Cam babe a giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Cam froze on the spot, and that`s when Moose realized she was staring at her screen with a shock expression he slowly turned and came face to face with a shock Tyler. Well, it was a shock Tyler the first couple of seconds but after he seemed ready to kill him through the screen but Cam quickly end the call. Moose turned towards Cam ready to be yell at and honestly ready to accept the blame even though it was impossible for him to know that she was talking to her brother. To his joy though Cam looked at him and asked him if he was ok Moose nod and ask her the same and even though it took her a minute to answer she said yes. "I think is about time he knew about us, maybe this is the best way for him to know it. Ok, I know is not the best way but hey at least is done."

Moose was glad that she had taken things so well. Also, it was weird that Tyler was not calling back and he told Cam just that. She showed him her phone, and he noticed that it was turned off, "Hey, I'm glad he knows, but I'm not exactly ready to hear his opinion about it. Can we have lunch now? I only have a half hour left now."

After their lunch, Cam went back to her job and turned her phone on ready for the dozens of text and missed phone calls. To her shock she only had one message from her brother, telling her that he was flying to New York the next day and they would talk then. With a sigh, the brunette returned to her activities wishing that it was late in the day so she could relax in her apartment waiting for Moose to joined her. He had surprised her at lunch with the news that he didn't have to go to class that night so he was going to be able to see her, and now that she wasn't in good terms with Andie she knew that having him at her apartment would be okay. Maybe it was because more people knew about them and they were in a good place of their relationship, but she was feeling the need to have him near her more often, even though Moose had classes and work they had found a way to see each other regularly.

If she was honest Cam like having this space where they were completely alone with each other, Moose had always had a powerful effect on her. and she was enjoying the perks of letting herself go. Now that they were together and he had proof how invested he was in the relationship Cam had realized that she felt more attracted to him than before and trust her she had always feel attracted to him. Moose had promised to bring food, but Cam had noticed that she needed to go to the store to buy some supplies so she texted him telling him that she was at the market so it wouldn't be and issue for her to buy some frozen pizza for them to eat later. While waiting for his reply, she started browsing what was in stock when she felt someone standing right behind her and then his voice invaded her senses and she was smiling.

"I was close, so I decided that instead of replying maybe I could join you in this shopping spree for food. What do you think?" She felt dumb at the way his closeness was affecting her lately, and he seemed to notice because he leaned in and gave her a slowly seductive kiss making the butterfly in her stomach go crazy. They stared at each other for a while, and he took her hand with every intention to go to her apartment, but she pulled back and told him that they needed to buy some food first.

They did that, and on their way to her apartment Moose told her about his day, Cam was so glad to hear how happy he seemed with his classes and his work. Finally, things in their life were working out they were having a beautiful time, they would still have their little fight just silly ones, and even then Cam could see that they were trying to make things work. Hand in hand they walk to her apartment, and when they were there they found themselves in a nice routine putting things away in their proper places, Cam went into her room to change while Moose put the pizza in the oven and started preparing some garlic bread. He stopped in the middle of his preparation thinking if this garlic would hurt his chances of kissing Cam but then decided to still went for it.

Later on the evening, they found themselves sitting on her couch watching "The Crown" while eating pizza when one episode ended where the queen and her husband were supposed to be having an intimate moment Moose turned and saw Cam blushing a little. He turned her face and kissed her; he just loved how cute she was, grateful that they were together again. Their kiss started turning intense, and without even realizing it he began laying Cam on the couch and settling himself on top of her. Moose slowly started kissing her neck enjoying the reaction he was having on her with each kiss he would lay on her. Just to see her enjoying what he was doing made him happy, Cam had so much power over him without realizing it, and Moose wonder if she would ever notice it. His thoughts were interrupting by voices coming from the door and noise of keys coming from outside.

Cam was too distracted to noticed which made him proud, but he brought it to her attention, and together they stood just as the door open showing her brother and Chase. "So you are back together with him? And you are alone in your apartment at night with him?"

It was obvious that Tyler wasn't exactly in a pleasant mood, but Cam was not going to be talk like that, especially if she was not doing anything wrong. Yes, in the past Moose hadn't been exactly the best boyfriend but if she had decided to give him a chance the rest of the people need to chill and move on. Moose didn't like the way Tyler was talking to Cam, but he knew better that to stand in the middle of a fight between them. Moose turned towards Cam and asked if she wanted him to leave and Tyler was the one that answered telling him to get out of his apartment. Cam turned and said to Moos that it would be better if he left but that she would be texting him later and walked with him to the first-floor door assuring him that everything was going to be alright.

They kissed goodnight for a while; Moose wasn't ready to let her go, part of him fear that Tyler would make her change her mind, but another kept telling him that they were good together. That night was a nightmare for him Cam did text him, but it was just a short message telling him that she was tired and she was going to sleep. The next day he didn't have any news from her, and the same happened the day after.

By the third day, he wasn't able to take any more of this absence of communication and went to the vault to dance his nerves away. He went into the practice room and found himself face to face with Tyler and some of the pirates. Tyler turned, and he could sense that this was the moment where they either fix things between them, and he would have a nice long relationship with Cam, or they don't get along, and his dreams of a future with Cam could slip away.

With this in mind, Moose walked straight towards Tyler who seemed to be expecting what was going to happened next. "We need to talk."

Tyler stood as tall as he was able and looking him straight in the eyes with what only could be described as a killer look nod his head and started to walked away from the room making Moose follow him; it was evident that this talk was going to happened on his terms, not Moose`s. All the pirates looked at each other wondering if maybe they should be going after them in case the boys were going to fight but Luke, who Tyler had asked about this new relationship between Cam and Moose, told them to let them have their space.

He was also interested in the results of this talk because he would be having one similar to this with Moose too in the near future.

 **Notes**

I'm so sorry for they delay in this chapter. I'm finding it hard to find some time to write but I`ll try my best to keep updating more regularly. So what do you guys think of the chapter?


	30. Chapter 30

The night Cam had walked Moose down the stairs she spend a while reassuring the boy that everything was going to be ok, she gave him a kiss goodnight. Cam stood there seeing him walk away and wishing that she could be walking alongside him going to some place nice to enjoy the evening that both of them were so much looking forward to earlier that evening. Releasing a sigh and straightening up Cam decided that it was better to confront her brother now than later, she just wished that he was in a better mood but no matter what she was not going to back down of her relationship with Moose. Walking up the stairs she finally made it to her apartment noticing that her door wasn't close Cam stood there a second gathering her thoughts when she heard her brothers talking, she hoped that things between them were ok. The brunet wasn't sure if Tyler was going to be cool with Chase not telling him about Moose being back in her life, she knew that Chase was not going to denied it if Ty asked him, but she hoped that he didn't. Taking one last breath, she readies herself to get in when she noticed that the conversation was one where Tyler was asking Chase about his situation with Andie. Cam had no time to change her mind about coming into the room, so she walked in slowly trying not to turned the attention toward her but both boys looked at her and Ty motion her to sit on the sofa.

Chase continue to talk opening his heart to his family; Cam noticed how the attitude of Ty change the more he heard Chase told them what was going on with him and Andie lately. Now more than ever she was sure that Ty was in a bad mood because he thought that Chase was misbehaving with Andie, once you enter Ty´s circle of trust he will defend you no matter what. The three of them talked for hours, and the only thing that came out of it was that Chase needed to have a serious discussion with Andie about the way she was behaving but also think about the way he was handling things. By the time they finish talking it was truly late, and Cam was exhausted after the conversation, but a feeling of comfort also invaded her knowing that her brothers were just a few steps away. She was almost asleep when the thought of Moose invaded her, tiredly she reach for her phone and send him a quick text. The next day she went to her job after asking Tyler to joined her for lunch that day, she wanted to talk to him about Moose.

At first, he seemed reluctant to accept but Chase gave him a look, and he said yes, promising to bring something to eat for both of them. Cam's day was busy, but her mind was full of thoughts about the conversation she was going to have with her brother until a couple of kids got sick just before her lunch time. Cam knew that she was supposed to be with them until their parents arrived, so her lunch had to be canceled. Molly knowing about her lunch date offer to cover for her, but Cam knew that it was her responsibility, so she declined the offer after thanking her. Tyler wasn't surprised when he received the call from Cam canceling their plans; he expected her to try and get out of their date even though she was the one that asked him to joined her. He was sure that her sister realized what a bad idea was to date the afro dude again, Ty was confident that now Cam was ashamed of doing it. So, like the great big brother that he was Ty was going to let it go if she promised not to do it again. However, he was taken aback when she asked him to picked her up so they could walk and talked after school, the determination in her voice make him doubt his theory and put an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Later that afternoon he went to pick her up from the school, and after chatting about the reason she had to call off their lunch, Ty was more nervous about the conversation that they were going to have. Apparently, his brotherly instincts were way off. Cam was a smart, beautiful girl and he had always trusted her judgment but even the thought that she was going to defend her relationship with Moose was inconceivable for Ty, so he decided to try to have an open mind about whatever she was going to say to him. However, when they found themselves sitting on the bench when they had shared so many moments in their life, he found himself watching Cam with fidgetings hands making the girl asked him if he was feeling ill. After he had reassured her that he was fine Cam started telling him how Moose had come back to her life and even though she had been reluctant at first, she had realized that they were good together. They had been taking things slow, and the only reason they weren't open about their relationship with everybody was because she was afraid of other people reaction. Cam went on to tell him how important he and Chase were for her and how much their approval meant but still make it clear that Moose was a permanent participant in her life and that made her happy. Ty tried to stay calm while telling her that he was hurt that she hadn't told him about her new relationship, he was her brother, and he would always be on her side, but the fact that she had doubts about telling him was what worry him. "Cam I would never act in your relationship, but you know that you are the one person I care more in my life. Please don't tell the others you know how they all think the same, but we both know you are my favorite, and I´m yours. So I´m just asking you to think about why you were assured to tell me, you had said things before that you knew would upset me, but that didn't stop you. Now think what the real reason why you haven't been open about this relationship is."

Cam stayed quiet for a moment and told Ty that he would do that, but she also made it clear that her relationship with Moose was fine and that he was making her happy. They went on to have dinner and talk about how things were going with his life, the air had clear between them, and they were again just a brother and a sister having a night out enjoying spending time with each other. They stayed up late which proof to be a mistake the next day when Cam had to go back to work when her only desired was to sleep. Ty and Chase took the opportunity to spend some time together going back to the places they used to frequent when they were younger and remembered how life used to be before Ty moved away.

That night Ty invited Chase, Andie, and Cam to go out to a restaurant they used to go when they all lived in the same city. The air was tense at first, so Ty decided to make it clear that this was a pleasant outing and there was not to be a single discussion about the wedding or any related issue. Andie tried one time to make the conversation go in the way of choosing a venue however Ty was quick to end the conversation and to make a point of telling her that he was ready to talk to her later if her behavior continue. After that, the conversation flow smoothly, and they soon found themselves laughing remembering anecdotes from their past. Cam and Ty were happy to see that their friends started getting closer to each other as the time pass and by the end of the night they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand telling Cam and Ty that they were going to go for a ride and that they will see them the next day.

"Things really are better when you are here," Cam said to Ty making her brother smiled at her, and after giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, he assured her that it was just his awesomeness spreading around. Walking to their apartment, Cam soon felt herself relaxing, and it took everything in her not to fall asleep while walking to her apartment, she was sure tomorrow she would regret not going earlier to sleep.

The next morning she woke just in time to go to her work but still made a point of telling Ty that she had thought about why she hadn't told anybody about Moose. "I was afraid because I´m in love with him and I become vulnerable every time I try something with him. Chase and you always taught me how to be independent, and part of me feels like listening to my feelings and becoming vulnerable goes against what you guys taught me. So even though I´m sure of my feelings and his, still I worry if things don't work out you guys are going to be disappointed in me."

It was late, so Cam just said and told Ty that she needed to go but he was not ready to end the conversation so putting a t-shirt on he walked with her to the school. In the walked home Ty and Cam talk about her fears and he made it clear that opening herself to Moose wasn't against what they taught her. "Being independent is choosing your own path Cam. The only reason I don't like the guys is that he hurt you, but if you are sure that he is in it for the right reasons and you love him, well I wish you the best. Cam, I love you. You are my sister, and you would never let me down, so don't ever think that."

By the time they finish talking they had already made it to Cam´s work, saying a quick goodbye Ty decided to visit the pirates and have a talked with Luke. He honestly trusted Cam but having the assurance that Moose was not playing around would make him feel better. To say that Luke was shocked was an understatement but Ty could also see that the boy was happy to know that her friends were together. "Look I won't say that I´m anything but happy about them being together again because of course, I am. Moose made a huge mistake but in this months that they´ve been apart I have seen him grow and I would bet my life that he is truly invested in this relationship. Their love is real, is imperfect and is going to take them some time to found their groove back, but they are going to do it because they are real."

Ty felt better to know that and also the fact that Luke didn't know meant that Moose was obeying Cam´s wishes. He was about to joined some of the pirates in a training exercise when Moose appeared on the door, and the boy had a look of determination that could only mean he was going to tried and talked to Ty. A couple of minutes later Ty and Moose found themselves standing outside the vault, both standing as tall as possible and looking straight into each other eyes without blinking. Ty wonder when was the boy going to start talking, would he tried to act tough or would he be apologetic about the last time he was with Cam. After what seemed hours Moose crossed his arms in front of him and finally speak "I know that I am not the person that you would like for Cam. She deserves a better than me, but I love her, and she loves me, and because of that I am going to be the boy that she needs. I know in the past I made a huge mistake, but I have asked Cam to forgive me, and she has. Part of me doesn't understand why she is giving me another chance, but I do know that there is no possibility that I would ever do something to hurt her ever again. With that said the fact that you dislike me or don't trust me is understandable but at least have the peace of mind that Cam is sincerely loved."

He might not like the guy, but at least Tyler had now some sense of respect for him, in reality, Moose didn't need to apologize to him about mistreating his sister. Sure it would have been nice, but Ty also knew that Cam would have never entered a relationship with him if she even had a minimum doubt about the feelings Moose had for her. He was lost in his thoughts when the voice of Moose startle him asking him if he was going back because rehearsal needed to start soon. Ty nodded, and for the next four hours they dance and battle with the pirates, against and with each other in teams, it was a nice way to get to know each other and for Tyler to proof that he was the better dancer of the two although not for much. Later on, Moose went to take a shower, and when he got out, he found that most of the pirates were already going to the kitchen to have some dinner. He put some clothes on and was about to go into the kitchen when noticed that Ty was standing near the exit of the vault like he was waiting for something. The other boy noticed him and motion for him to come to him and then called for Moose to bring his things "Hey, don't forget your stuff is getting late, and I promised Cam that we were going to be there soon to eat dinner."

The smile that appeared in the boys face could have illuminated an entire city for months, Moose run and gather all his things and then run back to where Ty was waiting. However, when he was about to get to the boy Luke appeared in his line of vision calling for him, Moose tried to tell him that he needed to go, but the boy insisted, so he reluctantly stop and ask him what he needed. Luke said that he was sad about not being told about his relationship with Cam, Moose understood, but the notion that Ty was waiting for him to see Cam was stronger than his feeling of guilt. "Look I understand but we decided to take it slow and that included not telling people, we were going to tell you guys soon, but you need to realize that I´m going to do whatever makes Cam feel comfortable and that includes telling or not telling people about us. Now I really need to go, but please let's have this conversation tomorrow please."

Luke nodded, and Moose promised to text him so they could decide and hour where they would be able to talk about it. The ride to Cam´s house was filled with the pleasant conversation about dancing and music; Moose knew that Ty was making an effort and he was trying to be as pleasant as possible, he could be his annoying self later on when Ty already accepted him as Cam´s boyfriend.

Finally, they arrived, and when Ty opened the door to the apartment he saw how nervous but excited Cam see, and he just knew that her sister had found her Nora. There was no way he was going to act or say anything that would destroy that happiness, he said hello and moved to the side giving Moose the chance to get into the apartment. The moment the couple's eyes met Ty felt like he was interrupting a private moment which made him feel uncomfortable, he clear his throat so the couple would focus on him for a second. "Hey I´m going to see what´s going on with Chase and Andie, but I´ll be back in ten minutes so we can eat."

After saying that he left the apartment and in two long steps Moose move to stand face to face with Cam leaving almost no space between them. "I've missed you. I was afraid you were going to change your mind, and I was not going to be able to be with you anymore."

Cam notice how his voice broke a little at the end of the sentence, and she felt bad about not having time to text him, but she had also had a chance to think about them, and now she was confident that Moose was it for her. "I would never do that to you. I've missed you too. Also when Ty said he would be back in ten, it means he is coming back in five."

Moose smile and pulling her even closer to him he looked into her eyes and just before kissing her he said: "Well let's make them count then."

 **Notes**

Well, things are coming to an end for this fic I´m thinking about two more chapters before it ends. But again I just can't let go of this couple so expect a new fic or one shot of them soon.


	31. Chapter 31

….So I guess what I really wanted to say is. Chase, Andie I love you both, and I´m glad that you guys find each other. Let´s raise our glasses for the bride and the groom wishing them a happy life together" Tyler ended his speech raising his glass while the rest of the guest mimic his act some of days cheering on for the newlyweds. Tyler sat down next to Nora giving her a quick kiss and smiling at the thought they would be in this same situation their friends were living right now in a couple of months. Just six months ago Andie and Chase had been in what look like the end of their relationship, but an hour ago they had gotten married in front of their families and friends promising each other never to let the other down. In one of the tables in front of theirs, Ty could see Cam and Moose sitting side by side talking to each other sharing smile when suddenly one of their friends said something making Cam turned towards her. A smile appeared on Tyler´s face when he noticed that Moose kept looking at his sister even though he was sure that their friend was talking to both of them. Sure the thought that his little sister would soon be in the same spot that Andie was made him feel uneasy and happy at the same time. Cam deserved to find someone that truly love her and Moose had proof to do just that in this past months being patient with everyone that made it clear to him that he would be dead if he failed Cam again. Soon the music started, and everyone joined the happy couple on the dance floor making the night seemed like a never ending affair.

Taking Nora´s hand, he walked his now fiance to joined the rest of their friends and soon he found himself dancing next to his sister and Moose. Nora asked Cam to go with her to the bathroom, so Ty and Moose decided to go to the bar and get something to drink. Their relationship was more stable now one can even call them friends, early stage friends but still friends. Moose asked for a couple of beers for them and turned to see that Ty was looking intently at him making the boy feel uneasy wondering if maybe he had done something to make Ty mad or suspicious. "What are you staring at me like that?"

"Just wondering what is going on inside your head right now. I´ve notice the way you were looking at Cam, and I just want to know if you are planning something I should be aware of." The look of shocked in Moose´s face only reassure Ty that the boy was thinking about the possibility to mimic the happy couple in the future, now how far that future was in Moose´s mind was something Ty would love to know. Giving some time for Moose to get over his question Ty took a long sip of his beer while looking around making sure that the girls weren't coming back yet so he could have his answer without interruptions. Moose finally got over the initial shocked of the question and asked him if he had comment his impressions with anyone else and only after Ty told him no he really seemed to relax.

"Look, I love Cam, and I do want to marry her but is too soon. We have been discussing moving in together but we both think is still too early for that too, and if we are not ready for that there is no way we are ready for the next step. Now with that said, yes being here makes me wonder if we will get marry and if she is going to be happy with that idea but aside of that, I have no concrete plan or anything. I do hope that when the time comes, Chase and you are going to be ok with it and maybe you two will be my best men." Ty nod and assure the boy that it was wise of him to realized that the relationship between Cam and him was still in the early stages and even though he was sure they love each other they still had a long way to go before thinking about getting marry. Moose agreed again and changed the subject to Ty´s, and Nora´s wedding and how the couple had only gotten engaged a month ago even though they were together for so many years and they talked about it until the girls came back and soon each couple decided to go their separate way to enjoy the party.

The next morning when the party was finally over Moose and Cam went back to her apartment, and once inside they both went straight to the bedroom sharing a steamy kiss while making their way to the bed. Cam stop a second and got something out of her bedside table draw making Moose smile at her while looking at her actions. "I love how you are always in a hurry when we are home to do that."

Cam mimic his smile and looking at her hand she shrugged a little "I know I almost never wear it like this, but I feel weird not having it on me. At least I usually have it on my chain but today was too risky to put it there."

Moose agree, and his conversation with Ty came rushing back to his mind. "Hey, I wanted to tell you. Ty asked me if I was thinking about asking you to marry me."

Cam stopped breathing for a minute at the shocked of hearing about the conversation between Moose and her brother. Sure, both of them knew that Ty was going to want to know what their plans were about marriage but still it made her nervous to hear that it had actually happened. Before, she could start freaking out Moose was hugging her a giving her little kisses all over her face and neck making her relax completely. Cam would never get over the effect Moose had over her, and she was glad to know now that she had the same effect on him, if not stronger like Moose always told her.

"Don't worry I said what we practice and he believed it. In a couple of months when we announced to them that we are living together they are going to see it as a natural move. Did Nora asked you too?" Cam kissed him before telling him about the weird conversation she had with Nora in the bathroom, the poor girl had tried to be smooth asking her about her plans with Moose, but Cam had seen her intentions a mile away.

"Yeah, I told her we were discussing moving in together, but for now we were fine the way we are. She tried to ask me about the marriage thing, but with the way, I put the possibility of moving in together as something not really certain she stopped there." Moose smile at how nervous Cam was about this when just the day before she had been drilling him with what he should say to anyone that mention the possibility of them getting married. It was like she was two different persons, one was sure about how they should act in every situation, and the other was a little girl afraid of her shadow. It was ok though he loves all of her no matter what she did or made him do Moose love Cam in every sense of the word.

Moose took her hands in his and started giving her kisses all over them when he was about to kiss the ring he raised his eyes to her and sharing a meaningful look he kissed it for a longer time.

A month ago Moose had been offer an opportunity at work to go to a conference in Vegas a couple of seniors partners always loved to make an excuse to go there, so it wasn't rare for anyone to have courses or conference there. However, everyone knew also that the conferences only were in the first half of day and the rest of the day they could do whatever they wanted. That part was the one Cam wasn't ok with when Moose came home excited about the chance to travel on the companies dime. They had a lengthy discussion, and even though she was not happy about it, Cam told Moose that he should go. He assured her that he was going to be on his best behavior but still didn't like that his girlfriend wasn't really happy for him although he understood why. Then he had an idea, this conference started on Tuesday and ended on a Monday so he could have Cam fly there on Friday night so they could have the weekend together. So after buying her tickets, he convinced his reluctant other half to go with him and so that Friday night Cam found herself getting out of the plane ready to joined Moose in some random weekend fun.

As she walked outside the terminal to meet Moose, Cam found herself surrounded by images of wedding chapels and shows that made this place feel weird to her. Everyone around her was talking about casino´s shows and getting wasted, making her wonder if at the end coming here was really a good idea, her idea of fun wasn't so over the top like most of the things here seemed. When she finally made it outside, she saw Moose standing next to a car talking to a couple that she recognize as Malcolm and Jodie. Jodie was the first to see her and she wave to Cam, Moose turned and ran to her picking her up and kissing her. "I'm so glad you made it. While I was waiting for your flight I ran into Malcolm and Jodie they are going back home today, I didn't even know they were here."

The couples talked until it was time for Malcolm and Jodie to board their flight and then Moose and Cam finally drive back to Moose´s hotel while chatting about all the suggestions their friends had giving them. "I honestly thought they had gotten married here when I first saw them. I asked them, and they say that they were very close to doing it, but in the end, they wanted to share the moment with their families and friends."

"That´s so crazy; I can't believe that they would come all the way here for that just to not get married. I guess it is for best though I wouldn't want them to regret getting marry here alone." Cam´s comment took Moose by surprise, she hadn't objected to getting marry here alone but just said that if it wasn't good for their friends, then it made sense not to do it. Moose had always thought that Cam would want a big wedding just like Andie was planning for her and Chase but now he wondered if maybe his little brunette would be okay with eloping.

One of the reasons it was important for Moose to spent this weekend with Cam here was that tomorrow would be the one year anniversary since they had been back together. When the conference was announced, he had hesitated about accepting the spot if it was away from the city but he knew that they could celebrate before or after the date if necessary and that it was a great opportunity for him. However, when Cam had second thoughts about him going to Vegas, he saw this as a sign that they should be together on their particular date. He had never been happier than this past year, and the fact that things were going so good between them filled his mind with plans for the future.

Also, Moose had noticed that while they were helping Andie and Chase rebuild their wedding plans this last couple of months, they had lost a lot of deposits while they had been fighting, both of them were discussing things they like for their future wedding. It was clear that both of them wanted simpler things, but still, Moose thought that Cam wanted a ceremony and a party maybe smaller than Andie´s, but it never crossed his mind that she would be up for eloping. Now that the thought had entered his mind he couldn't think of anything else except that. When they arrived at his hotel, Cam went to change so they could make their dinner reservations at a fancy restaurant Moose had researched over the internet before flying to Vegas. They talked about a lot of things, topics of conversation never were a problem for them and decided to have a nice walked outside to see more of the emblematic hotels, their friends had urged them to visit before coming to this trip.

On their walked they crossed more than one couple that was celebrating their recent marriage with drinks, some were drunk, others tipsy. Some had weird matching outfits, but all seemed euphoric about finally being marry to each other, wedding parties were making their way to chapels and soon they found themselves near one and watching complete strangers getting marry. Moose turned to look at Cam, and she was smiling at the couple, and he couldn't take it anymore. Pulling her softly out of the noisy room he managed to found a quieter place near them and finally asked her if she would be ok with getting marry.

Moose realized late that his question suggested that he meant at that moment and not at a later date like he had intended to ask at the beginning, but then something in his mind clicked, and Moose realized that he wanted to ask her to marry him then and there. Cam stood there frozen into in place wondering if what he was saying was a joke, a comment or a question about their future. "Do you mean now?"

Moose took a deep breath before answering trying to see in her eyes what her answer would be if he answered her question truthfully. "I mean tomorrow but now is good too. I want to marry you, Cam. I´ll be honest in saying that I wasn't planning on this when I asked you to spend the weekend with me here, but now that we are here I can't stop thinking about it. I don't think is possible to love you more than I already do but I'm sure tomorrow I'm going to love you more. And if you say no is fine too, because I know in the future we will get marry here or wherever you want."

Cam`s eyes were filled with unshed tears in a second making Moose wonder if he had said the wrong thing. "I was hoping you were asking me to come to Vegas with you because you wanted to marry me. I know is not logical and that I should want everyone here with us but I don't. We know that we are ready, but we also know that no one else would understand it, so I´m fine with them not being here with us. I do want to marry you, Moose."

They embraced sharing a few happy tears and a kiss. Moose asked her if she had any preference to where they should get marry and to his joy she did. Cam had actually looked into some options, and they called and got an appointment for the next day at 3 pm. Moose was very insistent in the time he even went as far as to offer to pay another couple to change their time slot but in the end, the person in charge told him not to worry about it. The next day he went out to find the wedding rings while Cam went to a spa appointment, Moose asked her if she needed helped with the dress, but she had brought one that would do the trick.

At exactly 3 pm they were standing in front of a judge of peace exchanging vows full of love and hope for their future. Later when they were resting in each other's arms on what now was their honeymoon suite, Cam asked Moose why was it so important for him to get married at 3 pm. "My parents and grandparents got marry at that time and is thought in my family that it is a blessed hour to get marry. I trust that we are always going to be together, but I wanted that extra hope for us too."

Now a month later they were as happy and sure about what they've done like the moment they got married. At first, they had decided to tell people about it and went as far as to organize a dinner at their apartment a week after their marriage where they will casually show their rings and announce that they were married. However, the moment everyone was in their living room Cam ran to her room calling for Moose to joined her and when he arrived, she told him to please take his ring off just as she was doing and to keep it in the drawer while everyone was in the apartment. He gave her a long look took the ring off feeling uneasy about it and gave it to her and getting out of the room to joined their guests.

By the end of the night everyone toast to Andie and Chase happiness and wished them a happy marriage and hopefully a smooth ceremony. Everyone was leaving after helping cleaning up the place, and Moose decided that he was going to go with the pirates to the vault to unwind for the night. So when the Santiago's twins announced that they were leaving, he told them to wait for him and went to say goodbye to Cam. The girl looked at him with eyes full of worry, and he couldn't help but give her a kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry this is not going to be our first fight as a married couple is just me giving you some space to clear your mind."

That night he tossed and turned for hours unable to find a right position to sleep. He so used to sleep with Cam next to him that it was unreal for him to not have her there with him right now. His phone rang, and he answered it relief to have a reason not to keep trying and failing to fall asleep when her voice surrounded him asking him to come home. Everyone was asleep, so he just went on his way back to her place, sure he pretty much lived there but it was still her place, not theirs, and when he arrived she was waiting for him at her door.

They talked for hours about what had happened and why she had decided against telling everyone at the last second. It wasn't anything new or surprising to neither of them, and they agree that it was for the best at that moment. So before going to sleep, they went to the drawer and took the rings out putting them on each other and smiling at the thought that this was a symbol of their future together. The next day Moose got both of them a chain so they could always wear they rings on their necks without people seeing them.

Cam sometimes had to keep the ring at home when she was going to use something that might show it, but each time that happened she would run to put it on the second she got home. He on the other hand never took it off.

After Chase and Andie's wedding when the couple went on their honeymoon trip Moose started to move some things to Cam's apartment. They had decided to live between there and his apartment for a couple of months before announcing they were going to move in together. Also, Moose was looking for engagement rings, he knew that in reality, they were way over that but he wanted Cam to have on anyway, and people would found it weird if she didn't have one when they pretend to get engaged.

Ty and Nora announced that they were going to have a small wedding in Seattle so five months after Chase's and Andie's wedding they all were flying to meet the couple there. Moose was going to travel a day after everyone because of his job but Shawn, who Tyler had invited, decided to wait and travel with his friend. And that is when Moose was stopped because the metal detector kept beeping every time he tried to walked through it, so he had to take the chain with his wedding ring off in front of his best friend. The entire flight to Seattle was spent with Moose pleading to Shawn not to say anything to anyone, he explained the reasons behind the secret and assured him that he love Cam more than anything in his life. Once in Seattle Moose told Cam and the girl felt like she was going to be sick. However, when she tried to approach Shawn about it, he told her that he was not going to say anything but to please refrained to talk to him about it and he proceed to ignore the couple pretty much the entire weekend.

When they went back to New York Moose and Cam were sad to think that this was going to be the reaction of all of their friends. Moose tried to patch up things with Shawn, but the guy went as far as to tell Moose to announced he was moving with Cam because he didn't want them coming in the apartment with him anymore. The couple announced they were moving in together and nobody understood why Shawn wasn't present but they assumed it had to do with his theater work, only the couple knew the real reason and were sad to think what will happen with the rest of their friends. A month later Moose went to find Shawn after one of his shows not ready to give up on their friendship, it had been seven months since he was married to Cam, and things between were great. If Shawn wasn't happy for him, then Moose would stop trying to include the guy in his life because he didn't regret marrying her.

And he told Shawn just that when he found himself in front of them even though they were sorrounded by people that were waiting for his friend to sign some autographs and take picture with them. Shawn turned to everyone that was there and asked them to please delete any recording they have from that telling them that it was a private conversation and he hoped that everyone did just that. After signing everything put in front of him and taking pictures Shawn went on his way with Moose next to him. "You know for someone that is keeping this big secret you need to be better on knowing when to talked about it."

The smile he had on his face gave Moose hope that this was the beginning of them been friends again. Shawn apologized for the way he behaved, but he also made it clear to Moose that he was hurt not to be included in the couple's big moment. "I understand is your choice to include or not other in your special moments, but I thought we were close. I would have love to be there Moose, you are like a brother to me, and I was hurt that you didn't think I would stand by your side."

Moose felt bad and hugged his friend telling him that he was his brother, no matter what they were family and would always be. He explained again what had happened and explained now why there was no way they would tell the others. Shawn agreed that it was the best way to do it even though it was completely deceiving. Together they went to Moose´s, and Cam´s apartment where the brunette was waiting for her husband to see if he had patched things with his friend. When the boys enter laughing together Cam ran to hug Shawn making him smile, he had always wanted a little sister, and now Cam was that for him.

Shawn noticed Cam was wearing her ring and asked Moose about his, the boy showed him his chain and taking the ring off it he proceeded to put it on his finger. It was the first time they were using their rings properly in front of anyone they knew, and they were so happy to share their happiness that they couldn't wait to announced they were planning "to get married" to the rest of their friends. Only three more months for them to announced it and now that Shawn was on board they could actually pull it off.

From that moment on the three of them started planning how everything would work, the fake engagement the quick wedding while assuring everyone that it was because they love each other. The plans were in motion and with the help of Shawn Moose was able to finally found the perfect engagement ring that wouldn't put him in eternal debt but was unique enough for Cam. Yeah, their future was very promising now.

 _ **Notes**_

Only one more chapter for this two. What do you think? I hope you like the chapter and their story.


	32. Chapter 32

Their first year of marriage went fast they managed to avoid anyone finding out except for Shawn, and now for the rest of world, they were about to get married in front of them in a little ceremony at the vault with their closest friends and family. They even went as far as to fake that Shawn had taken a course on the internet so he could be the one marrying them, so there was no need to tell anyone else about the fact that this wedding was fake. Cam and Moose spend their last night as a fake single couple together in preparation for what would be their one-year anniversary. "I think is funny that this is going to be our first renew of vows and it only took us one year to do it. Although if I´m honest, I will do this every year if it meant that we get to say in front of everyone how much we love each other."

Cam smiled at what Moose was saying, just a year ago they were in Vegas preparing for their ceremony. She remembered getting giddy with excitement that night, unable to sleep Cam had spent the better part of the time writing her vows and imagining how her life was going to change. Now a year later she was sure that they had made the right decision, the only thing that had changed from that moment on was that they were closer to each other. Their commitment to one another had grown exponentially, now they share every aspect of their life and together they had made decisions that would shape their future.

Moose now had a stable job and had already been awarded a promotion which meant he has a little more money coming his way each month which was helping make extra payments on his student loan. Cam was also a regular at her pre-school and next year was going to be her chance to manage her own classroom which was a huge responsibility, but everyone had assured her that she was more than ready to do it. Moose was always telling her how amazing she was at her job and when she needed extra time to take some exams to have an additional certification he was the one helping her creating activities for the kids and preparing little treats for them on special occasions. Every time Cam felt like giving up he was there to help her get back on the right train of thoughts.

Cam smiled at all the memories of the last year; she realized that she had being lost in thought for the longest time Cam looked at the time in her little clock on the bathroom and seeing that it was already 1 am her smiled got bigger. It was finally their anniversary, and she walked out of the bathroom looking for Moose. When she made her way to the living room, she saw how her husband had fallen asleep on the couch surely waiting for her to get out of the bathroom so they could congratulate each other on their special day. Part of her wanted to let him sleep; Moose was always running around helping her and to see him resting made her happy, it was nice that he got a chance to rest. The next day they were supposed to go on their one day honeymoon and she was excited about that, sure at first they had planned to go on a trip together, but just a month ago there was a competition for a month a half course in London at Mosse´s job and he had won it. It was the greatest opportunity, someone, there could have hope for, but the only problem was that if he won Moose was going to leave two days after their wedding. Everyone at his work had told him not to do it, he should go on his honeymoon because Cam deserved to have an incredible memory of it, and so he had decided without telling Cam that he was not going to participate

Still, Cam found out when one day they went out with some of his coworkers and they discussed how some of them were entering the competition, and when they went back home, they had a huge fight about it. Moose was confused why she was so mad at him; he had put her before his job and a once in a lifetime opportunity that in another time of his life he would have taken without hesitation. When Cam finally calmed down, she told him that she didn't want him to choose her, this was a great opportunity for both of them. "Moose I want you to compete, and I want you to win this for us. You were there for me when I needed you, and I´m going to be there for you now, sure is a long time without seeing each other but is going to be worth it. You deserved to have this chance to be better, and hey we are already married, this entire year was our honeymoon. I don't need a trip or anything else other people say I should want. I want you, and I already got you, so I'm all right."

When he enter the competition, many people thought he was selfish, but Moose knew that this was for a better future not only for him but for Cam and the family they were planning on having. They were going to spend the day after the wedding in an expensive New York hotel as their honeymoon and then Cam would go with him to the airport to say goodbye the next day. Again Cam wondered if she should wake him up, but she decided against it, so she walked back to their room and went to sleep dreaming of finally being able to use her ring in her hand. Just a couple of hours later Cam felt her husband kissing her face wishing her a happy anniversary, soon though the kisses turned into more and they spent the next hour sharing their love.

Later that day after they promised to love each other for eternity in front of their family and friends and everyone had share a toast to their happiness they dance the night away. Ty and Chase were low key threatening Moose so he would take care of their sister making him laugh at how some things were never going to change. Everyone was telling them how they soon would learn how different married life was going to be and some even when as far as to tell Cam that she was going to regret letting Moose go on that long trip to London. Every once in a while the couple would share a complacent look between them, if only this opinionated people would know that they were talking to a couple that had already been married for a year maybe they would keep their comments to themselves.

Finally, the time for them to leave came the next morning, and Moose took the time to say goodbye to his friends promising them to write and tell them how everything was going in London. They went to their hotel, and Cam couldn't stop laughing once they were finally in their room making Moose wonder if she was ok. "I´m sorry I just can´t believe we actually pulled it off! Now we can use our ring in front of everyone; we made it an entire year without anyone finding out. Okay, Shawn found out, but it was just one person!"

Moose joined her celebration and also add that this was a very cool celebration for their first anniversary which was an extra reason to love the entire situation. After a couple of minutes of laughing, Cam told Moose that she was going to change but he stopped her. "Hey, this is still our honeymoon, so there is no need for you to change. Let me help you take this off and leave it at that."

The intense looked he was giving her made her blush and Cam wonder if she would ever get over the way his words and looks made her feel. Moose wanted to spend every moment of the day showing Cam how much he loved her and was going to miss her once he went away and so he did. From making love to sharing stories of his past and plans for their future they spent every second of the day making this one to remember. Sadly, the day flew by, and soon it was time for them to leave the hotel and go to their home to pick Moose´s suitcases. "I think is better if I go alone to the airport and before you try to change my mind at least listen to me. Cam I´m going to miss you so much that I know that if you go to the airport with me, I´m not going to get on that plane."

Cam reluctantly agree because she knew that if she went to the airport, she wouldn't let him get on the plane either. They said their goodbyes and promised to call each other as often as possible, with that Moose went on his way, and Cam was alone in their home for the first time in forever. Shawn, Jacob, and Kirsten were there a couple of hours later to be with her. She loved how her friends always tried to take care of her, but the only one that actually understood her situation was Shawn, so she always felt more comfortable with him around. However, that day Cam noticed that Kirsten seemed very comfortable with him and soon she realized that something was going on between them. At least, Cam was going to be entertained with the new romance that was starting between her friends; maybe she could also spend some time with Jacob to see if the boy would finally settle down with one of his many conquests. At that moment she smiled thinking about the fun she was going to have being their friend's cheerleader in all relationship related stuff, in her defense she already was their cheerleader in other aspects of their lives.

So that day after Shawn and Kirsten conveniently had to leave her place at the same time Cam send a quick text to each other telling them that they better share their blooming relationship with her because she was on to them. Shawn was the first to reply with a blushing emoji, and a promised to visit her at lunch tomorrow, a couple of hours later Kirsten sent her an emoji sticking her tongue and told her that she should go to the coffee shop the next day to talk. Oh yeah, this month was going to fly by Cam thought and felt relief to have this distraction.

Jacob was more reluctant to share any love interest information with her pointing out that married couples usually try to push their friends to take the same leap as they had. Cam wanted to laugh at this knowing perfectly well she had been already married for a year without pushing anyone into marriage but let the subject go, she was glad to have a chance to spent some time with Jacob. He stayed the night that day while they catch up on their lives, so when Cam woke up the next day she was pleasantly surprised by his friend asking her to walked him to the coffee shop with the promised to prepared her a special treat for her day. The walked to the shop made Cam think back at how much her life had changed in the past couple of years, and Jacob saw the nostalgic on his friend face and share his feelings about it.

"I would have never thought that the guy that seemed to consumed your every waking thought for being a jerk would be your husband just a couple of years later." Cam laughed at the accurate description of their story together. Once they arrived, she helped Jacob put the place in order while some early birds started coming in, everyone that saw her couldn't help to hug her and asked about her life. Each time Cam would tell them what was going on and proudly showing her ring she would share her wedding news, sure everyone understood why she was so excited to do it but in reality, nobody could know how freeing was for her to say it aloud.

Without realizing the time Cam had stayed with Jacob for hours until her phone rang and she saw Shawn´s smiling face on her screen. She picked up quickly and saying goodbye to her friend she rushed to meet the boy thankfully just a couple of blocks away. They decided to go to a little restaurant they both love and once they got settled Shawn smile at her and asked her about how different the girl felt showing her ring to the world. Cam laughed at how transparent she must be to him but share her feelings making the boy feel like they were always going to be this special bond between him and the couple. They order, and after toasting to a new year of happiness for Cam and Moose, the girl lost no more time asking Shawn about Kirsten.

Shawn didn't disappoint in details, and soon Cam found out that he and Kirsten had been going out for the last three months, it started as a casual thing, but they had decided to be in a relationship a month ago. "I wanted to tell you, but I thought Kirsten should be the one sharing the news with you. I did tell Moose but asked him not to tell you until Kirsten did, actually, a couple of days before we had a little fight about why she hadn't share the news with you guys but she assure me that she was waiting for the wedding to pass so she didn't steal your thunder."

Cam laughed at that comment because it had Kirsten way of thinking all over it. She congratulated Shawn and told him that the next time he kept a secret from her, she was going to do something mean to him. "You and I are closer now that I´m with Kirsten so no more excuses about who should tell me first ok?"

He smiled at that and assured her that he would tell her even before he told Moose which Cam smiled at, she did love to know things before her hubby. Suddenly the realization that Moose was far away and she wasn't going to be able to tease him about this development dawn on her, and her mood lessen. Shawn noticed, and he assured her that the month was going to flew by, he invited her to see him that night, but Cam told him that she was supposed to see Kirsten later that day. "No problem, she sometimes comes to see me too. Come on Cam, it's been ages since you come to see me. I've gotten better I promise."

The girl laughed at that comment and agreed to do it, later that day she had a lovely time with Kirsten, and together they went to see Shawn. Cam had a feeling that she was going to have a tough time sleeping that night without Moose, yesterday she had been so exhausted that her body had nearly collapsed, but today she was not going to be so lucky. To her joy, Kirsten seemed to pick up on that, and she asked Cam to spent the night at her apartment so they could have a proper sleepover. The girl felt incredibly lucky to be surrounded by so many incredible friends that would help her whenever she missed Moose.

The weekend came, and she was alone for the first time in days, and aside from a few text she hadn't had a chance to talk with Moose, and she really missed the sound of his voice. So when her phone started ringing announcing a face time called Cam launch herself across the room to grab it and soon she was seeing Moose´s face smiling at her. It took them a couple of seconds to stop staring at each other in awe to finally speak and then they were telling one another how much they loved and missed the other.

Moose started telling her that he wanted to go back it had been less than a week and he wanted to go back and be with her. Cam wanted to say him to do it, but something in her mind told her that she needed to be the strong one here, no matter how much she wanted to tell him to do it. So, she told him that she felt the same but that the time would fly by "Come on, I bet is beautiful there. Are you in your flat? How about you take me for a walk with the phone?"

At first, he didn't want to do it, Moose just wanted to stay inside and make her tell him to go back home but her excitement to see the city with him soon won him over and took her outside. Now it wasn't uncommon for people to be vlogging everywhere, so a guy talking to a cell phone and showing it places wasn't weird for the people that surrounded him. They, well he, spent hours walking around stopping only to charge the phone so they could continue until it was dark in his city. "You know what you should travel to other cities on the weekend, so I get to see more."

"You just want me as your tour guide now, huh? Well, we are going to have to discuss a fee if this is going to continue little lady." They both laughed at his comment and shared a longing look. "I really wish you were here Cam, but I thank you for being so strong now. I promised I´ll put more of an effort, so you don't have to be the one cheering me up each time I call you."

And he did just that, they talked daily, but both of them had a better attitude about it sharing stories of things that were happening in their lives at that moment sometimes some friends make appearances and that made it seemed closer to what usually happened. However, the last two weeks of Moose´s course were hard he had to present exams and turned his project into a real functional thing which took more time of his day. So one day Cam told him that he needed to focus more in that and that he shouldn't be calling her until he really had time. A week later Cam was sleeping peacefully when her phone went off waking her up and scaring her in the process.

It was 3 in the morning, and nothing good usually happened at that time, a little disoriented she looked into her phone and realized that it was Moose face timing her. The first thing she asked was if he was ok and after he had assured her he was she cursed him out for waking her up which made him laughed. "What is wrong with you? You scare me."

"Sorry I would lie and say that I didn't notice the time but I did and I just really wanted to see you. I´ve missed so much this week." Cam felt a little sorry for her first reaction, but he knew that she was easily scared. She told him how much she had missed him too, and soon they were talking and telling each other how much they wished the other was there with them, but there was only one more week they could make it.

A week later Cam was getting ready to go to the airport to wait for Moose´s flight when her door open, and he appeared looking like he had run a marathon. "I took an early flight and a couple of connections I just couldn't wait anymore."

Between kisses, they managed to send a text to their friends telling them that Moose was home and that they wouldn't be available for the rest of the weekend receiving a lot of text of their friends with thumbs up that they didn't read for the next two days. They were finally together again, and they couldn't care less about what was going on in the world outside their house. A proof of that came nine month later as yet another sign that they were meant to be together.

THE END


End file.
